


【亮剑桃\表哥包】庄园逸事簿

by likewastedmytime



Category: Knives Out (2019), We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 93,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewastedmytime/pseuds/likewastedmytime
Summary: SUM:平静的斯隆比庄园迎来了新客人，以协助哈兰打理出版事物暂时住下。而兰森却发现这个客人有些奇怪······轻喜剧爱情冒险故事保he!梅格视角叙述，95%围绕兰森查尔斯
Relationships: Charles Blackwood/Ransom Drysdale, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是楔子和1-3章

楔子

那大概就是故事的起始点：一辆火红色小轿车出现在金黄银杏道的拐角，然后直朝我们庄园驶来。我一直盯着那马戏团帐篷似的车头，直到它在门前碎石子地上停下。

我是梅格·斯隆比，22岁，暂别了我的大学，回到马萨诸塞州爷爷哈兰·斯隆比的庄园度冬假。现在有四个人在此常住，我、爷爷哈兰、管家弗兰女士和堂哥兰森。

哈兰是个颇具声望的侦探小说家，他把庄园布置成小说里的样子，沉浸在自己的世界里写作。而女管家弗兰，负责每天驱车一个小时进城采购食材，服侍他的日常起居。兰森则神出鬼没，整日不见首尾，但最近他常出现在庄园里。平时这里无人造访，日子过得很安静。

现在第五个人来了。

那不速之客推开车门，先是跨出一条腿，穿着浅棕色西装长裤、泥红色皮鞋，然后整个人钻出来。他正低头理衣褶，松腿脚，一副怡然自得的样子，看不清脸。总之他是开了很远的路才来到这里的。

我看见弗兰女士迎了出去，跟他说话又领着他进屋。

“这就是哈兰说的那个人？叫查尔斯的？”不知道兰森是什么时候站到我身后的，他又从厨房顺走了配咖啡用的焦糖饼干，因为我闻到一股焦糊的香甜味，“他是做什么的来着？”

我看着楼下那个男人栗色的发旋，抱着手臂讥笑兰森，“你不是爷爷最心疼最宝贝的小棉袄小心肝吗？你都不知道我怎么会知道？”

“噢，Fuck！梅格，你能有一分钟不放屁吗？就一分钟，我求你了！”

不速之客穿着湖蓝色西装外套，所以那条米白色底细红菱格纹的领带在他胸前显眼又俏皮，这吸引了我的注意力。我用手肘戳戳兰森，“嘿！你看他的领带，像不像你的旧口水巾子？”这果然激怒了他，只听得饼干被凶狠地捏碎，包装纸被零落地扔进垃圾桶。他冷哼一声，拂袖而去。

我们的客人，据爷爷说，是他老朋友布莱克伍德的孙子，叫查尔斯的。而老布莱克伍德早已过世多年，我们那时都不知道查尔斯巴巴地来我们家的目的。我们什么都不知道。

你会问，这不是兰森和查尔斯的故事吗？你梅格在这里干什么？

放轻松，这当然是他们的故事，作为为数不多的亲历者，我绝对是最适合的讲述者。想想看，你不会愿意让我爷爷那个严肃侦探小说家来写他们的故事吧？再说，他手上的料根本没我多。我保证把我听说的看到的全都写出来。

1.

兰森走后，我在露台上多站了一会。前几天落的薄雪化了。刚入12月，波士顿的天气非常冷，郊区林中的庄园自不必说，所幸午后阳光灿烂，树干、红砖上的融雪后留下的水渍都闪着光。

显然，兰森对我们的客人印象不太好，可能真的是因为他的领带像他的旧口水巾子。我穿过二楼客厅，刚走下铺着软地毯的楼梯，就看到兰森站在书房门边，两手插袋，皱着眉探头探脑。从我的角度，能看到爷爷和查尔斯正在书房里谈话。查尔斯背对着门，看不见脸，爷爷哈兰的表情亲切慈爱。

兰森在那里，不是偷看就是偷听，或是偷看又偷听。墙另一边的小茶水间里传来翻箱倒柜的声音，咖啡味缕缕飘出，弗兰女士沙哑的声音传来，“嗯？饼干去哪了？”

脚步声惊动了兰森，他迅速瞥了我一眼，装作自己什么都没干的样子，两手插袋，踩着拖鞋，吧嗒吧嗒走了。我不知道他在打什么鬼主意，但我有了一个好主意：我走进小茶水间，跟弗兰说，是兰森又偷吃了焦糖饼干，下次千万藏好！  
打完小报告，我两手插袋，吧嗒吧嗒也踱回了房间。

直到夜幕降临，弗兰女士咚咚走上二楼来，挨个敲我和兰森的房门，叫我们下楼去吃晚餐。

兰森慢慢吞吞，我没等他，径直下楼到餐厅，哈兰和查尔斯都已经落座了，在小声说着话。两个人都笑，像是说起什么心照不宣的事情。

我没带手机下楼，百无聊赖饥肠辘辘地看爷爷和查尔斯。餐厅灯光暖而昏暗，查尔斯的脸有一半隐在阴影里，刮得干干净净。眉骨高挺，眉尾柔和地延展，像是毛笔蘸着水墨拉出来的。小声说话的时候他微翘嘴角，好似时时有笑意似的。他的睫毛在顶灯的光晕下，投着浅淡纤长的影子，随着眼皮扑扑闪闪。

其实兰森也有这样的长睫毛。在我们还小时，相对坐在花园小木桌子上做手工，小男孩金色的睫毛，浓密得就像小扇子，那时我以为他是丘比特，后来发现他是撒旦，呵呵。

虽然不能否认兰森长得也很好看，但是我敢说，查尔斯这张天使脸，会让兰森嫉妒得发狂，假如他们两个并肩站在镜子前，兰森会是将牙咬得嘎吱作响并一拳击碎镜子的那一个。

我正这样想着，兰森就来了。他换了一身行头，穿着一件针织米白色毛衣，额前的碎发捋到脑后，活像要来跟查尔斯争奇斗艳的架势。他在我身边坐下，顺势就把手搭在我的椅背上，朝查尔斯扬扬下巴，算是打招呼。而查尔斯也停下谈话，礼貌地点头示意。

太令人唏嘘了，看看看看，兰森这个纨绔子弟的做派，更衬得查尔斯文雅礼貌。  
“兰森，你他妈是来选美的吗？”我小声问他。

“闭嘴，我晚上有局。”他目不斜视。

我耸耸肩。闻到了黑椒味，下一秒弗兰就在门口出现了，端着两碟小牛排，一碟放在哈兰面前，一碟放在查尔斯面前。紧接着她又忙忙去取剩下的两碟。

哈兰把自己跟前那碟推给兰森，皱着眉头说，“弗兰又忘记帮我切小块了。”

兰森把碟子拉到自己跟前，娴熟地拿过哈兰的刀叉切肉，又不经意地抬眼看看对面，查尔斯还坐着没动。另外两碟肉也端来了，刀叉金属碰撞的声音开始回响在餐厅里。

“所以，布莱克伍德先生······？”

兰森故意只讲半句，等着爷爷哈兰开口解释，还假惺惺地用“布莱克伍德先生”。我敢说他在称呼“布莱克伍德先生”的时候，心里肯定有个恶魔兰森，正在耀武扬威地喊出他暗自给查尔斯起的绰号。

“查尔斯。”面若天使的男人说，“叫我查尔斯就可以。”

“好的，查尔斯。”兰森好客地说。

“前段时间我收回了沃尔特对出版集团的掌管权，但出版事务不能没人照看。查尔斯是老布莱克伍德的长孙，是老熟人。你们还是小孩时，他就来过我们家一次……他最近才从欧洲游历回来，正好闲着。我聘请他来帮我核稿子，洽谈合作。” 哈兰说。

兰森把刚刚切好的那碟牛排递回给哈兰，酸溜溜地说，“我也可以帮你核稿子，洽淡合作。”

哈兰叉起一块肉，颤巍巍张开嘴，把肉吃进去，闭眼咀嚼了一会儿，才睁眼瞅着兰森，幽幽说道，“你不够细心，也不够沉稳。开心地过你的少爷日子就好。”  
说得妙。

兰森的微笑凝固在脸上。我笑出了声，立刻收获他恼羞成怒的凶狠一瞪。哈兰露出调侃成功的得意笑脸，对面查尔斯的嘴角也溜过了一丝笑意。

餐桌上原本凝滞的氛围这才缓缓流动起来。

那是我们共进的第一餐，兰森遭哈兰调侃后把脸憋得像个茄子，只顾埋头吃，一声都没吭。但是他很吵，他真的很吵，他的刀叉撞在瓷碟子上，划拉出尖锐的声音，还有他咀嚼的声音。抗议和牢骚都要溢出盘子了。但哈兰对此视而不见，不停地询问查尔斯在欧洲的经历，不停地讲述自己下一本书的规划，并发出畅快的笑声。

兰森狼吞虎咽完毕，扔下刀叉腾地站起来说，“我走了要迟到了。”然后风风火火地离开了，额，不如说是逃跑了。可以确定，就这短短的一餐饭时间，兰森原本稳固如山的小棉袄地位受到了前所未有的挑战，而第一回合他居然跑了，难以置信。也许他是去重整旗鼓，择日再战，也许？噢毕竟他可是休·兰森·德莱代尔。  
说实话，查尔斯的仪态也挺好的，至少他不划拉盘子、吧唧嘴。只要有食物在嘴里他就不会开口说话。因为哈兰一直问他事情，他总是要开口讲话，所以他吃得很慢也很少。

查尔斯面前的牛排放凉了，黑椒汁像胶水一样凝成雪花状，看起来实在令人没有胃口。

“要不叫弗兰再帮你加热一下？”哈兰问。

查尔斯抬眼看了看钟，指针已经指向晚上9点，他放下了手中的刀叉，摇摇头说，“不用麻烦了，我吃够了。”

晚饭后我回了房间，哈兰又领着查尔斯回了他的书房，仿佛他们有谈不完的话。而我很早就睡了，那夜的事我是听兰森说的。

兰森在午夜过后才回到家，从后门小厨房进来，我们照常会在那里为他留一盏灯。哈兰甚至会吩咐留一块蛋糕或是三明治，免得他晚上回来饿，如此体贴，是的可以这么说，他和哈兰互相是对方的小棉袄，腻味吧？奇怪吧？欢迎来到斯隆比家！

总之兰森踩着月光推开了门。

不知道为什么，他今天就是很饿，从早到晚。哈兰肯定给他留了食物，他仿佛已经闻到蛋糕的香气了。兰森步伐轻盈地穿过门廊，往小厨房走。突然他站住了。  
走廊尽头站立着一只幽幽黑影，月光为那人晕出了一圈冷银色的轮廓，寒风刮过窗外光秃的树枝，发出尖锐的呼啸。

“梅……梅格？”

哦不对，梅格应该没那么瘦，他想。（真的很欠揍）

“哈兰？”他又猜，一边继续往走廊深处靠近“你怎么穿这么少，虽然屋子里有暖气，也没暖到能只穿薄毛衫的地步啊……”说着说着，他声音弱了下去——什么梅格，什么哈兰，都不是。

查尔斯转过头，半张凹陷的脸颊暴露在清冷的月光下，手上拿着吃剩的半块蛋糕，腮帮子还像仓鼠似地嚼动着。

兰森的眼皮神经一阵癫狂的跳动。一股无名的火气窜上天灵盖。

好了，他吃了我的蛋糕，他居然就这样吃掉了我的蛋糕！ 

偷吃不擦嘴的人眨了眨眼——“啊~我是不是吃了你的蛋糕？”——而且毫无悔意，或是说毫不在意，甚至可以是得意地说。

不对劲，不对劲。兰森眼冒金星地想到那条口水巾子似的领带，他妈的梅格真是个绝妙的预言家。

于是他意识到自己气得两腿打颤……也可能是饿得两腿打颤。

“你……你也知道。”

兰森饿得（气得）说话都打颤，他白天真的不该因为馋嘴就吃掉最后一包焦糖饼干，此刻只能绝望地回忆小厨柜里是否还有东西可吃。除了被他吃掉的焦糖饼干，还剩下肉桂粉、豆蔻粉、糖粉，还有……

“哦，橱柜里只剩两颗柠檬了耶。”查尔斯说着，把最后一口蛋糕塞进嘴里，还不忘吮吮手指，好像在无声地说Oops，要不你吃柠檬吧。

真的，他应该感谢上帝自己穿的是圆领薄毛衣而不是那套西装，不然兰森立刻就用那条口水巾子领带把他勒死在橱柜前。

兰森进门时没关紧后门，又是一阵阴风刮过来，此刻它被吹得砰砰直响。那风穿过走廊而来，掠过兰森的脖子，割在查尔斯的颈上，让他不住地哆嗦了一下。他翻着白眼缩着脖子，把兰森拨到一边，径直走去关门，“我真是服了，你能不能细心点？你要吵死谁？哈兰还是梅格？或是你想冷死我。”

“这个时间只有鬼才会在这荡来荡去！”

“……”

“……”

Shit.

不对劲，撞鬼了，兰森真的觉得自己撞鬼了。这条恶狗是查尔斯？查尔斯不是他妈的六翼天使似的清高玫瑰少年，哈兰的新棉袄吗？

“你不用吃柠檬，你整个人就是个该死的柠檬。”兰森讲述时我这样评价道。

“你能收回你那看鬼似的眼神吗？”查尔斯问。

“咕——”兰森用辘辘饥肠回答他。

兰森是饿着肚子睡去的，睡前他喝了满满一杯水。他居然要以水填腹，而这一恶性循环的恶果就是他早早被尿憋醒了。这个早的概念就是早上九点。

对于斯隆比庄园来说，这其实真的不算早了。弗兰女士驱车出门，又采购回来了，她把新买回的焦糖饼干藏到了茶水间角落一个闲置的腌菜罐子里。真会藏，兰森大概今晚就能找到它了。我带着爷爷的两条猎狗穿过树林，绕着小湖走了一圈，回来时，看到爷爷正和查尔斯在桌子边吃早餐。

他依旧穿着整齐的西装，脸刮得干干净净，棕发梳得一丝不苟，把蛋饼切成小块，边和哈兰说话边吃。也还和昨天一样，嘴里有食物绝不开口，所以又吃得很慢。

早餐将毕，兰森来了。只见他睡眼朦胧，眼袋都快耷拉到人中了。他后来说他那么困却选择下楼来是为了监视查尔斯跟哈兰搞什么小九九。好吧，男孩。

兰森看见查尔斯，明显眼神一动。这一动没被哈兰见到，却逃不过我的眼睛。兰森看着眼前的查尔斯，更困惑了，西装革履，六翼天使玫瑰少年，是熟悉的白天鹅查尔斯。他开始怀疑自己的记忆，他昨晚是不是出现幻觉了，其实弗兰根本没有留什么蛋糕——他的肚子饿得发疼，真切得无法忽视。

“哇兰森，真早。我要说只剩柠檬给你吃了。”我指指桌上的杯盘狼藉，还剩半只切好的佐红茶的柠檬，在冬日的晨光下晕出鲜活的黄色。

闻声，查尔斯倒咖啡的动作轻微地顿了顿，没人注意到。

而兰森翻了个巨大的白眼，“我想……我昨晚好像真的梦到自己在吃柠檬什么的。”他走到我身边坐下，在查尔斯的对面，然后打了个大哈欠，拉着长长的尾音，眼角都溢出泪花。他以为我没注意到他捂嘴咪眼时没在悄悄瞧查尔斯，餐桌上的柠檬味愈发浓厚了。

“今天有什么安排吗？兰森？”

“要去市区，那个非洲象木雕快谈好价格了。”

“啊，查尔斯也说要去市区，你们是不是顺路？”我问。

兰森心不在焉地看查尔斯。

查尔斯和哈兰对望了一眼，说，“不方便，分开去好。”

Jesus，我根本没说让你俩一辆车去……

“查尔斯，注意时间，别误事了。”哈兰指指他的腕表，我这时才发现他手表的怪异之处。那是一支金表，样式复古粗犷，跟他的气质很不相衬。

他点头，就说自己要做事，起身走了。我和哈兰也各自离席，只剩兰森一人吃早餐。

而兰森回想刚刚面前熟悉的查尔斯，又对比了一下昨晚走廊上幽幽的黑影，睡眠不足引起的头昏脑胀朦胧了记忆，他的确有些分不清梦境与现实了。

这时弗兰来收拾另外三人剩下的碟子，她把它们小心地叠起，用一次性抹布擦去面包屑，问，“昨晚留的巧克力蛋糕你吃了吧？感觉怎么样？我准备把它列入圣诞甜点清单呢。”

2.

要说玫瑰青年查尔斯到了晚上会化身恶狗（兰森的措辞），我他妈是不信的。  
那是查尔斯住在这里的第一周，就是上一周。有一晚，兰森又蹦迪去了，临近午夜了都还没回来。哈兰早早睡下，他的小护工玛塔和女管家弗兰都相继离开了。那天弗兰在小橱柜上留的是栗子蛋糕，板栗暖热之味缓缓流过楼梯角、门廊、整个庄园甜甜地酣睡了，你都不忍心让自己的脚步扰乱它的好梦。

而该死的我的例假又紊乱了，下腹胀疼得辗转难眠，于是我打着手电下楼，想到厨房烧些热水喝。像查尔斯第一天到我们家那次一样地，我经过书房，发现里面亮着昏暗的灯光。本来以为那是爷爷哈兰睡不着下来看书，定睛一看才发现窝在沙发里夜读的是查尔斯。

他穿着薄羊毛衫，随手披了个毯子在身上，骨架竟是这样的窄细，小小地窝在那。平时他都穿着西装，是那种有着又厚又硬垫肩的外套，妄图通过垫肩把自己瘦削的肩膀撑得魁梧些……

然而查尔斯发现我站在书房门口偷看……不，怎么能说是偷看，我单纯不自觉地驻足罢了，有谁见到天使还能走得动道儿的？有的话我干了手里的开水。  
“晚上好，梅格。”他的声音黏糊糊，就像是刚从书中世界醒来，还没清醒。也许查尔斯嘴里真的住了个口齿不太伶俐，睡眼朦胧的小孩。

人家都打招呼了，我只好走进书房寒暄一下。

我问他在看什么书，他举起封面。是奥尔罕·帕穆克的《伊斯坦布尔：一座城市的记忆》。

“我在欧洲游历时，在伊斯坦布尔待了一阵子，回来后一直忘不掉。”

所以这么个带着栗子甜香味的人，兰森却像个好斗的公鸡，夸张地说人晚上像条恶狗。

“兰森我看你真的像条恶狗。”我假装厌恶地捏着鼻子远离他，“你看，飞碟在那边，去叼吧。”远处哈兰的两条猎狗正和查尔斯玩飞碟。今天是难得的好天气，哈兰说我们都该运动一下，“发泄发泄年轻人过盛的朝气。”

我们三个人一起绕道房子后面，三个人围着两条狗，最后只剩查尔斯还在草坪上，我和兰森并肩坐在红砖砌起的门廊前，分食兰森在一包包咖啡豆中揪出的那包焦糖饼干。真的，弗兰永远学不会藏东西。

“梅格，你到底当不当我是亲人？你他妈胳膊肘往外拐，我跟你说了整整一周。”  
“那我只会觉得你是在对人家死缠烂打的嫉妒。”我说，“您能注意一下您的仪态吗？休少爷，你脚下那些饼干屑……我的天不知道的还以为你的嘴是漏的。”

“我他妈现在就去厨房找刀子。”

兰森拂袖而去。

唉，他当然不会去找刀子啦，他只是说说而已。在我和兰森漫长的成长岁月中，我才是拿刀子的那个，这有什么办法？

小时候的暑假我都在爷爷家过，每个暑假我就跟兰森相聚在爷爷在市里购置的三层的小楼中。那幢小楼坐落在一条拥挤的街道上，拉个电线都极其不便，很长一段时间爷爷家只有一台电视。同样的黄金档，我要看猫和老鼠，兰森非要看迪士尼公主。为了迪士尼公主，他跟我大打出手。伤敌一千自损八百的诸如藏电视天线之类的手段我们都玩过。

有一次我被抓去练琴，哼哧哼哧不情不愿地练了一个小时才被允许回去。飞奔到电视前，打开猫和老鼠，才看十分钟不到，兰森像一阵风似地卷进来径直坐下，拿过遥控器，转到迪士尼公主，看美人鱼唱歌。我当时就觉得自己被冒犯了，他疑惑地看着我冲向厨房，惊诧地看着我拎着沉重的菜刀向他杀过去……

谢天谢地，二十多年过去，我们都活下来了。

弗兰是个细心的好管家，知道查尔斯习惯夜深人静时核稿子，肚子会饿，也给他准备了夜间点心，有时是柠檬毛巾卷,有时是酸奶夹心曲奇，也偶尔做松饼。她正紧张地为不久就要到来的圣诞调整菜单。

揭开陶瓷的点心碟盖，里面通常用纸盒和油纸相叠，并列放着两块蛋糕。那静静的深夜里的两块蛋糕，一块给飘零的人，一块给困惑的人。

晚上从外面回家，或是深夜从房间摸下来，兰森总是带着莫名期待，有些窥探意味的心情揭开盖子。两块蛋糕都躺在那，则他还没下来过；只一块蛋糕剩在那，说明他已经下来过了。有时桌上洒落一点点水渍，他就知道查尔斯取走蛋糕的同时还装了一杯水。

也许查尔斯是在小厨房里吃完蛋糕的？当他站在黑暗中，借着迷蒙稀薄的月光一小勺一小勺地吃着自己那份蛋糕时，是想着另一份是兰森的，别动，还是恶狠狠地贪婪地盯着，恨不得把兰森那一份也吃掉？那时候他是天使还是恶魔？

不过后来兰森很长一段时间都没在深夜的小厨房再遇见查尔斯。那人再也没有露出一丝马脚，好像化身恶魔的那夜只是兰森金迷纸醉落幕之后，于失望和空虚中生出的臆想。

哈兰也不信兰森那些鬼话，同时他跟查尔斯的感情渐渐升温，步步逼近兰森的红线。我们兰森终于忍无可忍——“我哪点不如那个精致小鬼了？”  
你只是嫉妒了。

“他懂哈兰的作品吗？”

别说了。

“庸俗的商人！”

……

“梅格你去哪？！”

“空气好酸，我躲躲。“

其实他所谓的挣扎，只到了把哈兰那个非洲象木雕的买卖加快办成的程度，并且献殷勤似的，准备将它摆到哈兰书房的收藏柜上。

收藏柜肃穆高耸，格式各样的木偶陶器瓷器，错落有致地摆满了。兰森远远站着，审视整个藏柜的格局。应该摆在最上层，看着协调，颜色也衬。

首先，需要个梯子。

哈兰在书房里常设了一架梯子置在角落，此时它不在那。环顾四周，看到它被打开，架在一幢书墙前，张着长长地两条腿站在着。仿佛查尔斯正站在那伸手取书，手腕从薄毛衫袖子里露出白白的一截，还有他那粗犷的复古金表。他凝神想。

那个复古金表倒是很衬那条夜晚的恶狗，他思绪一转，轻蔑地眯起眼。

正当兰森在书房献着孤零零而又不为人知的殷勤时，我刚从繁重的课业中缓过神来暂歇，到楼下磨了一杯咖啡，捧着走到门廊，边观察冬日黄绿的薄草地边喝。  
正巧查尔斯也从房间里走到门廊来。他常常早餐后开车出去，大概是去市区对接出版事务，在下午踩着落日的余晖回来。今天他虽然没出门，但看他那憔悴的样子，大概又为了出版事务忙活了一整天。他倚在门廊另一边，喝的是热牛奶，一直注意着不让自己沾上白胡子。

“你怎么这么喜欢站在风口里？”查尔斯问。

“什么？”

“我刚到那天你站在二楼风口里。”

“我喜欢凝视院子。”我说，“湖那边的景色我也很喜欢，有好几颗山毛榉，衬着湖面。”

“布莱克伍德城堡也有一个漂亮的大园林……呃，就是我爷爷家，小时候我喜欢从自己房间的小窗台跨到低一点的房顶上，俯瞰园子一整天……等我长大后再去，堂妹们依旧把那个园子料理得很好，墙角开着玫瑰，地里种着南瓜和辣椒树……”  
他不自觉地摩挲了一下藏在袖子下的手表，它粗犷的轮廓像是被套在他的手腕上。查尔斯陷入了回忆，看起来有些惆怅。

唉，所以我说，兰森在放屁，在带着有色眼镜看人，那个长不大的孩子。就算查尔斯真的在那个晚上吃了他的蛋糕还跟他抬杠，那也是他修世而来的对手，那样的查尔斯早该出现了。

哇，想想吧，你不想看看撒旦宝宝被烫屁股的样子吗？我乐得咖啡都要打翻了。  
这边，兰森放置好了木雕，合起梯子转身准备将他收到角落，瞥到沙发角躺着一本书。然后他觉得那个人做事顾前不顾后，梯子不收书也不放回原位。

“说的你很周到似的。”兰森讲述时我评价，“你什么时候也沾染了弗兰的性格？”  
“至少我收梯子了！”他幼稚地反驳。

唉，男孩。

灰色的平装书，封面是两个小男孩的照片。他拾起那本书，轻轻翻动，书签夹在帕夏宅邸拆毁的那一章，书角处还有查尔斯阅读时不自觉捏出的绞痕。那是一本哀愁的书，兰森撇撇嘴把它放回原处。

总之，他们两周来都不怎么说话，餐桌上点点头、楼梯上侧侧肩，仅此而已。  
兰森一边对着我疯狂嘴查尔斯并且猜测他图谋不轨，一边又对人家充满了莫名其妙的窥探欲，打着小算盘要抓住他“本质是恶狗”的小九九。

你看看兰森的嘴，太他妈臭了。应该把他的脸按到地里去！

而深夜橱柜里的两块蛋糕依旧是他们心照不宣的小小纽带，后来小厨房深夜都萦绕着咖啡味，兰森就知道哈兰的出版事务又加紧了。

噢我们还没说过兰森每天都在做什么营生：他也算半个艺术家，收佣金给人设计房子；不接活的时候，还倒腾艺术买卖。他给自己设计了一套带巨幕般落地玻璃窗的两层别墅，就坐落在从斯隆比庄园到波士顿市区的某处公路边。所有那条路上的汽车都会经过他那间漂亮的、琉璃似的大房子，他还给那房子起了个正经名字：“自留地”。

查尔斯来之前，他还偶尔回他那自留地过夜，但自从嗅到查尔斯带来的地位危机，就像条难缠的猎狗每天都回斯隆比庄园来，各种侦察。天知道，他顺走了多少茶水间里的焦糖饼干？

在闻了几天咖啡的余味之后，“猎狗”终于再次见到那个冲泡咖啡的人。那天，兰森画图到深夜，抬头看看钟刚过零点。他每天闻着咖啡味，看着挂钟测量那个人下楼的时间。但那个人并不是每天都在同一个时间下楼，能否逮住他全看运气。虽然心里明白这点，兰森还是孜孜不倦地实验着、计算着、判断着。

“哇哦，太努力了吧？废寝忘食，深夜还开孤独的咖啡嘉年华。”

兰森走近那个正摆弄咖啡机的瘦削背影，心想妈的我激一下你看你变不变恶狗。

“你应该去当作家。像你爷爷那样。”

查尔斯的动作停了停，克制地说。

“文字太无聊了，闲人才写作。”兰森拖着拖鞋，吧嗒吧嗒走近，还抱起手臂，说，“而且更无聊的人会去核稿。”

“听着，别以为我不知道你想激我。”

“你还怕被人说？”

咖啡香气变得更馥郁了，因为萃取液混着牛奶落进查尔斯的咖啡杯里，与空气共舞，他们沉默地闻着，听了一会机器的嘶吼。

良久，它停止发出声音了，兰森幽幽说，“这次你想吵醒谁？哈兰还是梅格？”  
“闭嘴，不然我现在就把这玩意泼在你脸上。”

来了！兰森在心里惊喜地说。

“你不会是想说没冻着谁已经很不错了吧？”兰森乘胜追击。

“……”

查尔斯转过身来说，“有时我觉得你就是故意找骂。”

“所以这才是你真实的样子？我拜托你别整天在哈兰面前装纯良少年。”

“寄人篱下，你以为人人都像你一样？”

“我怎样？你他妈说话别大喘气。”

查尔斯皱着眉头好像在认真思考的样子，眉心的褶皱像一块疤痕，他数道，“养尊处优、口不择言、永远长不大……”

“你他妈——”

兰森像豹子似的扑上去，揪住他的衣领，就差挥拳打在他脸上。半热的咖啡溅出来，泼在两个人的衣服上，他们都感受到那鼓强烈的热度。但没人在乎那个烂鬼咖啡往哪洒了，火药味早就取代了咖啡味，兰森看进查尔斯棕色瞳孔到深处，真的窥到了那个不完美的自己。他们都喘得像公牛，如果头顶有角，早就缠斗在一起了。

兰森按着他的领口，一把推开，“表里不一的人没资格这样说我。”

差点挥拳头互殴那一夜又像个强烈的梦境，游离在鼓胀的现实之外。因为到了白天，早餐桌旁、山核桃树下、书房里会客室里，查尔斯还是那个查尔斯，穿着厚厚垫肩的西装，打着安顺的领带，举手投足不露出一丝粗鲁、无礼，连煮一杯咖啡，和弗兰的对话都显得如履薄冰，把精神绷成一根紧紧的弦。

但这次兰森笃定了自己的判断，那个人要么精神分裂症，要么是图谋不轨。

“你说我要不要告诉哈兰？……顶你个肺，你别翻白眼——我信任你才跟你说的！”

我把白眼翻回来，正色道，“哈兰显然比你聪明。他要是啥都不说一切如常，就说明你的判断出错了；或是哈兰另有打算。”

“你说哈兰有什么打算？”

“你问我？你不是哈兰最贴心的——”

“哦fuck别放屁了！”

都怪我，都怪我，不经意间我再次为兰森拉响了警报，地位不保岌岌可危眼看就要做炮灰。他决定不打草惊蛇，继续观察收集更多证据。

而幸运之神很快降临在我们小猎狗兰森身上。

哈兰之前写好的新书已经交付印刷，接下来的推广宣发工作量巨大，要接洽媒体、书店，家族企业里小小团队的老油条沃尔特走了，关键时刻终究需要多一个领导者。这意味着兰森得到了近距离观察查尔斯的机会。

“不，你顶多算个助理。”我说。

“据我观察，查尔斯也并不熟手好吗？我们两个半斤八两。”

“所以哈兰为啥要赶走沃尔特？”

“想要出版事务纯粹点吧，沃尔特整天盘算着要卖版权拍电视剧。”

“可是让你俩搅和能不能申请到版权都成问题。”

“你说什么？！”

“噢我是说爷爷他人好心善质朴无华甚至不在乎，出版顺不顺利这种事反正能把纸刷出来就好。”

“……”

开始合作的前一天，兰森跟人打篮球把脚扭了，走起路来一瘸一拐。

早上起床来，脚跟踩到地上，要撑着床头桌才能起身。站起来后要小心翼翼地保持平衡，扭伤的脚踝承受不住重量。

他勉强站在盥洗台前刷完牙洗完脸，随手套了几层毛衣和连帽衫，衣领衣袖隆隆怂怂地挤着，他疼得也没心情理会了。他很饿，非常饿，他需要可颂！他需要咖啡！他需要蛋饼！他拉开房门——

我们有说过查尔斯的房间在兰森斜对门吗？没说的话那现在就知道了。

兰森赤脚穿着棉拖鞋开门，斜对面的门同时也“吧嗒”一声开了。一撮棕色的发探出来，然后西装革履的白天鹅查尔斯出来了，他站在房间门口扭身将门带上，看到兰森站在对面，愣了一下。

神奇极了，那已经是查尔斯在我们家待的第三周，圣诞节都要到了，他们第一次在二楼走廊上撞见对方。

而就在兰森看到查尔斯的那一刻，他已经蔫了。小男孩总爱暗中较劲，从穿衣到扣女。虽然这不是兰森主动想要这么做，潜意识的他却偏要挑动偏激的神经。哦操，为什么查尔斯就算今天是做宅男，也要打扮得这么一丝不苟？天哪，他连发胶都抹好了吗，变态。

兰森瞅了瞅自己，隆隆耸耸挤做一块的衣袖和衣领，肥大的运动裤和赤脚棉拖鞋，别了不要再数下去了，他还没算上自己随手抓出的鸡窝头。

他还想垂死挣扎一下：至少别让他看着我一瘸一拐地下楼。我的气势绝不能再短一截！

“早上好，查尔斯。”兰森好客、镇定地说。

“早上好。”查尔斯迟疑地回答，一丝狐疑攀上他的眉头。

兰森看了一眼走廊尽头，问，“您要下楼去是吗？您先走？”

草。查尔斯心想，是吗？您？——他说话怎么这个味儿？“呃，你先吧，我还要锁门。”查尔斯为自己找来了个借口。

“在这里还要锁门？不用这么拘礼，你先吧。”兰森扶着门槛，没有一点挪动的意思。

他不对劲，他不对劲，查尔斯眼皮一阵狂跳。

但他决定按兵不动，“不了，你先。”

兰森也按兵不动，“为什么？你先。”

“……”

“……”

尴尬和诡异的空气凝固了好一会儿，时间也静止了，他们都定定地、郑重地站在门前。不知道的还以为是两个恪尽职守的保安。

兰森深吸一口气，“要不一起？”

难道他的眼皮就不跳了吗？脚踝上持续不断传来的疼痛；乱麻一般待整理的出版宣发；与查尔斯相形见绌的未经修饰的发型和过于邋遢的着装，无一不使他躁动的神经在肌肉里乱跳。

那男人一大早就在他面前出尽风头，就像他妈开屏的公孔雀，怎么让他先走又不愿意了？

查尔斯那烟青色的眼睛闪了闪，终于同意了。

两人相互眼神示意，三、二、一……兰森心里哀嚎一声——好了大势已去，外表仪态都在第一天清晨完败。

他已经预期到自己起步就会落后。然后自己的脚步会响成一团乱麻，而查尔斯的脚步会是优雅利落的节奏。

于是他听到两个人的脚步响成一团，他惊诧地转头，除了看见查尔斯走得也一瘸一拐，还收获了他那漂亮睁得浑圆，满是诧异的眼睛。

“你也？！”

“你也？！”

……

很久以后，兰森回忆起那段日子，都说查尔斯的温良优雅谨慎淡漠，和他活泼狡黠敏感脆弱的内在，那就像你在盒子里放了一大把玫瑰，盖上盒盖子，捧着走。当你的脚步一颠一颠地走，那盒身与盖子间也一张一合，把那甜腻的魔鬼香气不经意间泻出几分。

3.

即使是共事一整天，也没能让他俩休战。我观摩过一次，真要命。

一开始，岁月静好：他们就像两座莹润的大理石雕塑，在早晨的金辉中、在宽大的实木桌上相对端坐，低垂着眼睑。修长的手握着笔抵在纸上写画着，或是在键盘上跳跃着。也许你还能窥见他们在低着头忙活的空当，抬眼偷瞄对方的进度。  
时间流淌一阵后，平静终究会被打破，继而碎成渣渣——“纽约的签售还能保留，洛杉矶就算了吧？你外公经不起这折腾。”

“他就爱折腾。”

“我说真的，从身体情况考量，这么多场……”

“他就爱折腾。把活动日期排松点不就行了？”

“你说松就松？别人不用办活动了？场地你家开的？”

“你别说我们还真能买得起。”

“呵，暴发户的思维方式。”

“你说谁暴发户？”

然后他们争论起来，然后吵起来、剑拔弩张，就差把咖啡往对方脸上泼去。兰森伶牙俐齿，这话不假，但还是查尔斯牙尖嘴利地更胜一筹。一回合争论下来，兰森气得拂袖而去。

然而过一会，他又带着一包东西闪进书房，把那东西往桌上一掷——是从电视机后面找到的焦糖饼干——讪讪坐回查尔斯对面，继续工作。

然后平静又被打破，两人又吵起来，兰森又摔门出去，过一会又捎进来一盒牛奶。

无休无止的缠斗、你进我退顾盼流转的双人舞。

那是个奇妙的时间节点。两具灵魂本相安无事地顺着生命的长河漂流，而在经过某一个坐标，他们便被卷进了一个神秘的漩涡，时间、空间都不在眼中，偏执的固执的全数卷去。

兰森从不吃瘪，除了在查尔斯面前；查尔斯从不口出恶言，除了在兰森面前。  
噢说回查尔斯的腿，那不是扭伤，是擦伤。

总有这种尴尬时刻，当你房间的花洒坏了，你只好到公共浴室去洗澡。但毕竟是公共浴室，总不好光着上身围着浴巾招摇过市吧；而刚刚洗完澡，热气未消就套上羊毛衫，又难免湿湿黏黏地闷出一身汗，于是查尔斯翻出一套宽松的睡衣当作过渡。

他洗完澡，抱着浴巾和脏衣服刚跨出浴室门，抬眼就看到兰森张着嘴，愣在门前。

沉默。沉默。沉默。

“呃，我房间花洒坏了所以……”查尔斯说。

“哦。”兰森答。

“……”

“……”

“让我过去。”

“哦哦。”

兰森是这样跟我说的——“他穿着睡衣，裤脚卷起来，小腿上有擦伤，就是小时候我们在水泥地上摔出的那种擦伤，好大的一片贼夸张，都结了痂。你说他怎么弄的这么大块的擦伤？有蹊跷。”——装作他只关心那块来历不明的擦伤，只字不提他觉得自己被查尔斯下蛊了。虽然这后来也被我识破了，呵呵，男孩。

他觉得自己被查尔斯蛊了，当他看到那人站在雾气氤氲的浴室门口，满面未消的潮红，睡衣胡乱扣起，松松垮垮露出半截锁骨时。但查尔斯抱着那破烂浴巾的样子，又像被人抓住偷吃的松鼠。一时说不出是“美”多一点还是“可爱”多一点。就像被人猛灌了一口玫瑰糖浆，他魔怔了。

类似的事发生不止一次。

两人脚伤都好得差不多时，销售新书的准备工作也完成了，他们一连几天都得开车到市区去签合同，连早餐都没时间吃。在那几天里查尔斯都一反常态地迟到，等到兰森发动车子了才急忙从屋里跑出来钻进副驾。

银装素裹的夹道松树迅速退后，车子有些颠簸，车窗紧紧关着。

查尔斯倾身打开早间新闻频道，然后仰靠回去，凝神听。听着听着，上下眼皮开始打架，挺直的腰板松弛地贴上椅背，伴着电台里播报的沉沉男声，他睡着了。  
进入市区后，兰森想找间麦当劳买早餐。

他叫查尔斯，那人没回答。

“查尔斯？”他又叫了一声，那人还是没回答。

他只好单手把着方向盘，一手伸过去抓着他肩膀摇摇，“嘿，醒醒。”

经他这一摇，那人枕在安全带上的脑袋便滚到了侧肩，还嚅嗫着什么，眼睫颤动。

要再叫他一声吗？他现在看起来真安静，像熟睡的婴儿。那一刻兰森短暂地搁置了对查尔斯的戒心，他只是单纯地在考虑要不要叫醒他。

封闭的空间暖融融，查尔斯的体温焐着他的手掌。他受不了这种触碰，尤其是对查尔斯。是他自己太不小心，没防备地伸出手去……

融化了吧？

这下好了，融化了吧？

融成一摊巧克力怎么样？

接着快活地和牛奶、咖啡搅和在查尔斯深夜的马克杯里。

这里暖得窗子渐渐漫上雾气，模糊了视野。兰森蓦然回神，连忙收手，摇下车窗，令冷风进来。

又被蛊了，又他妈被蛊了，还是让他睡吧。免得他醒了又跟我拌嘴，我又吵不过他。妈的不要自取其辱。

窗雾立即褪去了。

可这冷风一来，把查尔斯的脸一凛，便把他从梦里扯了出来。迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，只见窗外景色已不再是一成不变白蒙蒙的松树林夹道，取而代之的是楼房橱窗行人电车，各色的招牌路灯掠过眼前，原来已经进城区了。

兰森在侧边开车。查尔斯又看了看窗外的现实世界，只想往座位里缩，就想缩在座位里，由兰森载着，车一直开一直开一直开……然后时间就静止了。

他就想这样。

“我想去麦当劳买份早餐，你想吃点什么吗？”兰森迅速地看他一眼，像是没发现他睡着过。

“培根蛋麦满分……还有咖啡。”

兰森摇下车窗接过早餐，递给查尔斯，先是汉堡，然后是咖啡。

他的手极白皙，手掌宽大，指骨修长，指节交接处凸出来圆圆的骨头总是泛着粉红色，因为天很冷。掌心下凹用手指架住杯沿，把咖啡递过来。而查尔斯暖暖地握住杯身，看见他的手，默然评价：十指不沾阳春水。

车还在开，满车弥漫着汉堡面皮的味道。

“所以吃汉堡多好啊，我受够每天早上睡眼惺忪切蛋饼的日子了，迟早有一天把自己的手指切掉。”

兰森一手把方向盘一手抓汉堡。汉堡在他宽大的手掌里显得很小。

“我得说，并没有安全多少。”查尔斯笑了，“分心驾驶的后果可能比切手指更严重。”

“别杠，吃完再杠。”

“我堂妹做的早餐也得用刀叉吃。她起得很早，给每个人做不一样的早餐，给我做薄饼，给小堂妹玛丽做布丁，朱利安叔叔吃麦片糊糊。”他继续说。

“好贤惠的一位布莱克伍德。”兰森说。

“她很聪明。要是愿意走出城堡看看世界就更好了。我希望她能这样。”

“她被软禁了？”

“算是。”

“为什么？”

“她们家的事。”

查尔斯结束了话题，把包装纸揉作一团扔回纸袋，从前排杯架拿起咖啡来喝。唉，苦苦的。

猎狗还是猎狗，就算被蛊了，也还是一条好猎狗。几天后，兰森又来找我分析敌情了。

“梅格我跟你说，事情真的越来越糟糕了。”兰森在阳台上踱来踱去，他老妈琳达的狗跟着他的脚步跑来跑去，口水流了一地。

“坐下，你们一人一狗搞得我眼晕。”

兰森单手抓椅背拉出椅子，坐下，把桌上的饼干碟拨开，凑过身来，“首先，他们更排挤我了。我总是撞到他们说悄悄话，然后哈兰见我过去，就示意查尔斯打住，换新话题……一个屋檐下，有什么非得瞒着我的？还有那块擦伤，我们共事这几天，我没发现有什么要剧烈运动或是容易跌倒的情况。”

“嗯，我小学时也曾对我的同桌后桌有过这样的怀疑。”

“……”

“不，你继续。”

“而且我觉得布莱克伍德家没这么简单。他说过自己有两个堂妹，有一位叔叔，应该都住在布莱克伍德老宅。”兰森说，“他应该跟他堂妹关系不错，那为什么不回老宅去和她们住？”

“呃，为了帮哈兰处理出版事务？”

“他这么不熟手，还不如找我来。我跟你说这理由很扯淡！”兰森拍桌。

“好的，我被你说服了。也许吧，但他看起来不像个坏人。”我想起查尔斯窝在沙发夜读的孤独身影，一阵心疼，“你别整天对他怼头怼脸的……风度！风度！”

兰森的父母来了，他们来跟爷爷哈兰最后确认一些圣诞聚会的细节。今年圣诞我们要在他们家里过。

晚餐时间，大家都落座了，查尔斯又姗姗来迟。哇真的，他进来时兰森老妈那张脸，扭得像张老树皮。

她循着足音抬眼去看，一见查尔斯那张天使脸蛋，愣了愣，进而把那火柴棍似的眉毛紧紧拧住，两块眼下肌肉也绷得发亮。噢，是这样的啦，她是这样的妇女，忍受不了没有礼仪的小辈，除了兰森。

如果兰森老妈忍受小辈无礼的限度有一条弹簧，现在查尔斯就快把她的弹簧拉到极限了。至于兰森，呵呵，他那条弹簧早在十五年前就断了。时年十三岁的兰森坐在餐桌上用手指挨个指着琳达、理查德、沃尔特还有我妈骂“吃屎”，好一个不羁的年轻撒旦，他是斯隆比家的第一个也会是最后一个。太爽了有时我也想叫我妈去吃屎，上帝保佑她。

总之兰森老妈见到查尔斯的表情无限接近于被自己儿子骂“吃屎”。我也觉得这反应太过了。

饭后兰森跟我说，“你看，琳达比我恶劣多了，她看起来像是想把查尔斯给吃了。”

兰森也没下过查尔斯是敌人的定论。只不过多年来享受爷爷哈兰专一的宠溺和排他性交流的惯性，被横空杀出的优秀青年查尔斯撕出了一条裂缝。兰森像被罩在玻璃罩子里，脸紧紧贴着壁向内张望，只见到哈兰抬手打住查尔斯话头的动作，然后两人一起谨慎又小心地观察兰森，生怕被他听到他们的对话。

种种迹象表明查尔斯对斯隆比家族没有恶意。那种奇妙的错位感其实在于，查尔斯在哈兰面前总是保持完美后辈的形象，面对兰森却像呲牙的小狗。

所以就得溯溯源了，一些尘封的童年记忆因查尔斯的出现被揭开。兰森有一段残缺了二十几年的记忆：一辆小车远远开来，停在庄园门前，下来一个大人，接下来会下来一个孩子。他一直想不起来那孩子是谁，本来以为是梅格，最近想起来那是查尔斯。

居然是查尔斯，但他又平静地接受了。也许本该是这样。

越来越多斑驳沉睡的记忆被唤醒，他想起一场大雨，不知道是哪个季节的大雨呢？也许是夏天，因为在小查尔斯下车的画面里，院子墙上篱笆上都开满了玫瑰。红的黄的粉的白的，凑成一朵梦幻，绽放在小兰森的心里。虽然后来他把那朵梦幻丢在脑后二十几年。

瓢泼大雨倾盆而下时，他们置身一片苍翠中，大概是小树林那边水井附近。雨滴打在树叶上，雨滴打在石板上，雨滴打在小水洼里。

“雨这么大！”小查尔斯站在林中小亭里张望。原本浅棕色蓬松的鬈发被雨水沾湿，粘在小脸蛋上。光滑的小腿沾了一些泥巴，打着赤脚提着鞋。

“可是我们必须回去吃饭了！”小兰森在小凳上坐不住。

“没关系！看到吗？那里有芭蕉。”

小查尔斯哒哒哒跑到那边，撅回两片芭蕉叶，“你一片，我一片，走吧，我们跑回去。”

然后他们顶着没啥用的芭蕉叶回去，泥地里全是浑浊的小水坑，“噫，好脏。”小兰森说。

“你跟在我身后，跟着我的脚步走。”

查尔斯人小鬼大，办法很多。

“看到没？这里，这里高一些。”查尔斯踩过一个小碎石堆，“然后走这里！这里！嘿，你要跳一下……”

小兰森顶着叶片，雨水哗哗在脸上横流。看着查尔斯一跳一跳的赤脚，“走这里！跳一下！这边——”说起话来像在跟雨合唱。

不久他们就望见了宅子，还有绕着门前开满了的玫瑰。他们跑进屋檐下，小兰森把举着叶片的双手放下，然后他转头看看查尔斯，他还高举着叶片。

小兰森正疑惑，就感觉一股凉意从头顶浇下，吓得他闭紧了眼哇哇大叫，原来是查尔芭蕉叶里积的雨水。查尔斯猖狂地爆笑，小兰森涨红了脸眼泪在蓝眼睛里打转——

看吧看吧，兰森从不吃瘪，除非遇到查尔斯。想起这回事，兰森对我那句“风度！风度！”恨得咬牙切齿。风度？见鬼，他只想报复。

圣诞节前夕，大家都骚动起来。

弗兰和玛塔都提前请好假，回家和亲人过节去了，然后我才知道弗兰拿着斯隆比家的伙食费试了半个月的点心，是为了她自己家族的聚会，真是便宜兰森和查尔斯了，那些夜间特供小蛋糕小饼干我一口都没吃到。

查尔斯在平安夜前一天便驱车离开，说是要回南方去看看堂妹和叔叔。我们斯隆比的人都热热闹闹凑到姑姑琳达家里去了。

饭后人们三三两两凑在一起说话，特别是沃尔特夫妇和我妈，凑在一起大谈难民问题，房顶都要被他们掀翻了。

兰森看爷爷哈兰坐在一旁，落了单，于是殷勤地拿了一块栗子蛋糕凑过去。

“爷爷，吃不吃蛋糕？”

“你直说要打听什么事。”

“……”

“好吧，我想知道查尔斯来我们家的真正目的。你们在秘密计划些什么？”

哈兰伸手捏了捏眉心，知道总是瞒不住的 总有一天兰森会来问，但没想到这么快。他在椅子里坐直了些，斟酌措辞。

许久他开口了，“老布莱克伍德和我是在纽约洗碟子时就深交的朋友。他去世得早，留下一大笔财产和几个孩子。亚瑟是查尔斯的父亲，他跟其他布莱克伍德关系不太好，但他人不错，我们一直有往来。反而是其他几位，我不熟悉。六年前布莱克伍德家发生巨大变故，在重要的家族聚会上发生了投毒事件，只剩朱利安和两个孙辈的女孩子侥幸逃过一劫，亚瑟也死在那，查尔斯在欧洲游历，逃过一劫。”

“查尔斯一直没回来。直到有一次无意遇到他父亲的旧友，发现投毒案有蹊跷，于是他回布莱克伍德老宅去。这之后又经历一番变故，他流落出来，辗转联系到我。看在老布莱克伍德的面子上，我答应荫庇他一阵，他可以一边帮我打理出版事务，一边偷偷调查当年投毒案的真相。”

“我能说的就这么多，你不必去问他，兰森。我太了解你了，就算你跟他交情好，也不要去淌这浑水。那是他的家事。”

说了这一车的话，哈兰渐渐瘫在椅子上，此时他又坐直了，正色道，“不如说，我不允许你淌这蹚浑水。我帮他的必要条件是，我们家族是安全的。”

“可照你这么说，布莱克伍德家都没落了，无论如何都扳不动斯隆比家吧？”兰森问。

而且哈兰说错了，他和查尔斯可没啥好交情，凑在一起就想要互殴。

“那你也不能掺合，人身安全最重要。”

妈的，还有人身安全问题？他现在可知道查尔斯那个擦伤是怎么来的了，肯定是在调查时弄伤的。还有那人每天耷拉到人中的黑眼圈，出版事务一紧起来，不知道是怎样连班倒地工作呢。

一切似乎都说得通了，兰森为查尔斯鼻子猛地一酸。

“爸，别忘了亚瑟也不是什么好货。”兰森的母亲琳达不知什么时候来到他们身边。她抱着手臂，嫌恶地说“原来他是布莱克伍德家的，怪不得长得跟那老家伙这么像。”

“琳达……”哈兰抬手想要制止她。

“爸，你还是心太善了！老布莱克伍德干的好事，小布莱克伍德指不定也做得出来，你就不该荫庇他。”

兰森听着他们这一来一去的对话，太阳穴突突地乱撞，仿佛下一秒就要栽倒在地。

“琳达，你别再说了！”哈兰提高声音喝止她。

她缄住了口，转身时还是狠狠掐了兰森肩膀一下，“听你爷爷的，别掺合。他们家就是一群魔鬼。”而兰森狠狠地甩了一下肩膀，挣开了他母亲的手，那手就他妈像只利爪。

兰森说不出话来了，他的心脏被灌满了黑黝黝的墨汁，汩汩地钻进每一寸血管末梢。真是个好圣诞节！他一刻都不想在这里待下去了。

他蓦然起身，魂不守舍地说，“我回‘自留地’去，先走了。”


	2. 4~6

4.

查尔斯出了马萨诸塞州，在平安夜的清晨赶到镇子附近，离堂妹康斯坦丝和玛丽又近了一步。她们还守在布莱克伍德那栋千疮百孔的城堡里，而朱利安叔叔在火灾那天就没了。

他本想着自己和两个堂妹就是最后的布莱克伍德了，该守在她们身边的，即使是被驱逐也该厚着脸皮回到她们身边的。也许他能乔装打扮，穿过小镇，绕过咖啡店、绕过杂货店、躲过小镇里的闲言碎语，到达城堡大门的巨石前？然后他才有机会把亚瑟咽气前的嘱托告诉她们。

半年前他第一次自己开车到那城堡门前，满怀悲伤又有一丝宽慰，丝毫没料到人生的巨变是接踵而至的，会一环一环连珠串似地发生。而他的娇气、傲气、戾气、豪气，慢慢从命运的细链上滑落跌落失落。

进入镇子前，他还在郊外找了个租车公司，特地换了一辆普通的灰色小车，想着不引人注意。

他的确绕过咖啡店、绕过杂货店，成功地开到城堡门口了。

令他惊讶的是那大门竟修缮一新，城堡琉璃蓝的尖顶在绿叶掩映中隐隐绰绰地显露。一位强壮如牛的陌生的年轻男子从小径里走出来，正睡眼惺忪地探头察看情况。

查尔斯心里一悚，那人竟然连城堡都占领了吗？她们现在怎么样了？

那个陌生男子开了一条门缝，钻出来，绕到车窗边。查尔斯摇下车窗，那人问，“你找谁？”

他赌城堡里那位布莱克伍德没细心到让所有下属都熟悉自己的脸，于是他问，“布莱克伍德先生在吗？”

“这么早，他还没起床。”守门人瞥了一眼查尔斯租来的小轿车，又瞥了一眼查尔斯，皱了皱眉，“而且，今天平安夜，他要跟小姐们过节，不见客。”

“噢，小姐们。”

“老爷邀请她们去欧洲，她们却不肯离开住了这么多年的房子，所以他搬过来同住。毕竟家族也没几个人了。你是外乡人吧？可能不知道这些。”

“怎么会这样，只剩三位布莱克伍德了？”

“呃，这我不清楚。”他眼神一动，警惕起来，“您请回吧，他今天不见客。”

“好吧。”

“你留个称呼，我可以帮你通报，改天再来。”

“我是出版社的伊恩。”

“好的，再见。”

“再见。”

查尔斯扯出一个微笑跟他挥挥手，其实早出了一身的冷汗，浑身都没有力气了，甚至不敢到镇上去喝杯咖啡歇歇，径直开到租车公司去换车。那里有一家小小的快餐店。

快餐店是24小时营业的，刚换岗的店员还睡眼朦胧，打着哈欠，是个姑娘。她穿着满是油渍的围裙，浑圆的身体把制服绷得紧紧的，涂着血红指甲油的手拿着个小本子，还有圆珠笔。

“哈——吃啥。”她例行公事的询问紧接在一个哈欠后面。

“咖啡。”

“吃的呢？”

“不用。”他直接把钱先付了，“不用找了。”

她收了钱，把本子塞在围裙兜里走了。

世界安静了片刻，寒冷也降临下来，他紧张得这时才觉得冷了，他魂不守舍地把厚外套忘在那辆灰色小车上了。

姑娘打开了店里的播音机，圣诞的旋律翻滚在逼怂的快餐店里。对哦，今晚是平安夜。但是窗外白茫茫的一片，昨夜落的雪还没开始融化。平安夜也没有特权，清晨都是很冷的。

布莱克伍德家其实还剩四个人，康斯坦丝、玛丽、查尔斯，还有一位叫劳埃德·布莱克伍德，是亚瑟、约翰和朱利安的兄弟。

没有人，从来没有长辈提起他的存在，他的一切被布莱克伍德们塞进酱菜罐子里，藏在阴冷蒙尘的地窖里。年轻的被放逐者死不了，反而在遥远的处所野蛮生长，任阴谋诡计发酵发酵，总有一天他会杀回来，把布莱克伍德杀得片甲不留。查尔斯第一次听说他的遭遇时，是这么想的。

事实又并非如此，他无声地回来，像鬼魂，幽暗处的操纵手，占领布莱克伍德的心脏，任布莱克伍德们自相残杀，他只阴笑着坐收渔翁之利。究竟有哪些悲剧是他酿成的，又有哪些悲剧是混乱的布莱克伍德们自己造成的，实在难以一一细数。查尔斯只知道他又把魔爪伸向康斯坦丝和玛丽了……不，可能她们对于他来说根本不是威胁，唯一的威胁是被踢开的查尔斯、流落在外的查尔斯。

咖啡上来，他忙抢过猛灌一口，那姑娘被他猛烈的动作吓到了，半晌没回过神，愣在旁边。

“你……”她迟疑，“你看起来很眼熟。”

“你看错了。”他烦躁地挥手，像是想要赶走一只苍蝇。

“你是布莱克伍德？火灾前来镇上的那个？”

“不，不……”

他恍惚地拨开那姑娘夺门而出，钻进车里发动开走，一刻都不耽搁。

等他想起又忘记拿厚外套时，已经开在回斯隆比庄园的大公路上了。

开夜车难受，堵着一肚子不甘的怒气开夜车更难受。兰森站在自己的房子前发现自己没带钥匙，差点想破窗而入，但一想到自己设计它装潢它花费的心力血汗，终究是罢手了，憋屈地坐回车里去。好啊，堵着气又要多开一段夜车，加倍难受。

看着迅速退后的景物，想起哈兰琳达的话，兰森心里五味杂陈，总想捋捋思路，大脑却是一片空白。

之前只觉得查尔斯是个人模狗样的小混蛋，没想到他身后承载的故事有这么多，这么重。

他白天眼红查尔斯的温良谦逊人见人爱，又耽溺于隐秘夜晚里的唇枪舌战。摸不清查尔斯人前人后两幅样子是为什么，但爱死了这种反差，或许他就是慕强。你看，查尔斯把自己的戾气和淘气控制得多好？你兰森就做不到，所有人都当你是火药罐子，还会咬人的那种。

他紧紧抓着方向盘。

小布莱克伍德指不定做出什么……琳达说。

你别淌这趟浑水……哈兰说。

他从未觉得自己属于斯隆比家，他不常回那个迷宫似的庄园。这是个四分五裂的家族，等哈兰过世，势必树倒猢狲散。最糟糕的情况，是它会走上跟布莱克伍德家一样的道路。

但是查尔斯是归途的灯塔，鬼使神差地令他不自觉回庄园来。他控制不住自己，当他揪着查尔斯领子的两人差点互殴那晚，被焦苦的咖啡香味萦绕的孤独夜晚，他不只在查尔斯灰青色的眼睛里看到不完美的自己，还看到对方恻然泛红的眼眶。

不，还是放弃分析吧，恋人的心全是包庇。他早就心动神驰了。

也许那天和梅格站在二楼，看着他下车、交谈、进门时就开始了。

他驱车拐弯，开上通往庄园的银杏直道。车灯晃动之间，他发现庄园前停着一辆车。

是查尔斯的车。

他回来了？兰森心跳骤然加速，呼吸都有些困难，下车后脚不听使唤拼命往前走，走过门廊、掠过书房、冲上楼梯，站到查尔斯的房间门前。

那扇门静静闭着，在昏暗的暖光里，融融地睡着。他又想起载着查尔斯去签合同那几天，那人在车上睡着了。现在要面对同样的问题，要不要惊扰？

他试探地敲敲门，没人应答。睡着了？

反应过来时，自己的手已经在轻拧门把，一寸一寸地小心拧着，锁轴转动不发出一丝声音。他很想看看他，但不想惊扰他。

咔哒一声，门开了。慢慢推开，像展现一幅画卷——床上？没有人。书桌前？没有人。也不在衣柜旁，也不在窗户前。

兰森长吁一口气，有些失望又有些侥幸。他进房间去，想着他是不是在洗澡，看了一眼浴室灯也没开。他在查尔斯的房间里打转。

查尔斯的房间收拾得很干净，这给弗兰省下不少事。他不太愿意麻烦生人，我是说，大家都觉得自己跟查尔斯关系很好，但只有他知道自从父亲亚瑟过世，他就把孩子气的那部分，真实的自己关起来了。没几个人能唤醒他心灵深处那个活泼淘气的孩子，兰森是个奇妙的例外。我都说，恋人的心是包庇的，恋人的心总是给特权、开后门。

桌上却很乱，凌乱地堆着哈兰新书的资料。又要调查劳埃德，又要打理哈兰的新书，一定是忙得没时间整理。

桌子右侧有个抽屉。那个抽屉有魔力似的，好像在召唤兰森。他怀着罪恶的窥探之心，用指尖勾住小拉环，一寸一寸地拉出来——他不想惊扰这整个房间——里面是一堆剪报。

“布莱克伍德家族投毒案，六人中毒，四例死亡，两例重症。”

“布莱克伍德家族的影子？”

“布莱克伍德家族投毒案嫌疑人康斯坦丝今日开庭审判。”

“……”

触目惊心的油印标题，燃烧的房子，面无表情穿着囚服的少女，满抽屉的秘密。兰森扫了几眼，把那抽屉猛地一推，砰地关上。终究是惊扰了这间房，这小小的一间房，窄窄的木抽屉，怎么瞒得住这么多的秘密呢？终于知道查尔斯为什么总读《帕夏宅邸的拆毁》了。

他不想再看了，只觉得很累，甚至懒得去想查尔斯跑到哪里去了。

于是行尸走肉似的下楼，走到客厅里去，那里有一只舒服的沙发，他想念被它拥抱的感觉。

客厅黑黝黝的，没开灯，正好，他现在不需要光亮。他走到沙发一头，像断了线的木偶似的躺倒——

“我操！”

“……”

他一个弹跳拉开灯，去看刚刚他坐到的那有韧性的长条状玩意儿是什么。灯亮了，一具身体平躺在沙发上，满身盖着装饰用的花花绿绿的沙发毯子。视线往上走，查尔斯绯红的脸从毯子中露出来。刚刚他坐到了那人的小腿。

躺着的人眼皮动了动，嚅嗫道，“喂，别开灯，太亮了。”

兰森只好把大灯关了，开了查尔斯脚边的小落地灯，这样光线便暗了许多，不至于惊扰到他，又能让兰森看清他烧红的脸。

自十二月初来到斯隆比家，连轴转了一整个月，又到布莱克伍德老宅吃了一通闭门羹，冷风一吹，终于撑不住了。查尔斯自己也知道自己生病了，强撑着进屋，脱了外衣就躺倒在沙发上，把毯子包成一堆。

“操，你额头怎么这么烫？”兰森用手背贴了贴查尔斯的脸，吓得立刻抽回手。

“……”

“我打电话找医生来。”

“别。”

“为什么？你要寻死？”

“别让其他人知道我病了，让我睡会儿，明天就好了。”

“不行，那我找不熟的。”

“……不要说是斯隆比家。”

兰森见查尔斯不理他了，便跑到书房去翻哈兰的电话本，避着有记录的诊所打电话。然而这地方偏僻，又正值过节，人家一听只是发烧，都说只能第二天一早来。

他又跑回沙发边，“要不还是找熟悉的医生？……要不载你去医院吧？”

查尔斯把脸拧到沙发内侧，闷闷道，“别折腾我。别叫，不去。”

“……”

兰森看着他拥在一堆花花绿绿的毛毯里的滑稽样，纵是心里堵得慌，好歹觉得纾解了一些。但他这样终究不够暖。想着他大概不愿起身上楼，兰森拿来医药箱，让他含住一根体温计之后上楼去，把他的被子抱下来。

两张丝绒被，叠起来，卷成一个卷儿，抱着往楼下走，得歪着头注意脚下，鼻尖蹭在被子上，会闻到查尔斯身上的味道。他把那些花哨的毛毯给揭了，盖上被子，靠椅背的那一侧仔细塞结实，靠外的一侧向内折把他的身子包起来。查尔斯看起来像睡在个巨型襁褓里。

“38度，你没乱吃药吧？”

“还没。”

“……”

怎么会有人，烧得头昏脑胀连起身回房都不愿意，却还有精力来抬杠。

兰森给他找了个冰袋，放在额头上。这之后才跌坐在侧沙发的怀抱里，长吁一口气。他对着一片黑暗发呆，听到自己心跳极快。

查尔斯睡着了，梦境纷杂。他太担心了，他把自己搞得太焦虑了，而兰森一直在撬动他的蚌壳。他梦到一座院里墙上篱笆上开满玫瑰的园子，红的粉的白的黄的簇作一片，是哪里的园子？

他想起康斯坦丝常常从花里走来，所以那是布莱克伍德城堡的院子吧？不，布莱克伍德城堡没有这么多的玫瑰花，是哪里呢？

下雨了。窗外苍翠欲滴，病房里一片雪白。亚瑟的胡子全枯黄了，说，秘密在保险箱里。还有金表，那个金表……他没说完便咽气了。查尔斯看到自己伸手摇他，还想再摇他一下就被医生拨开了。

玛丽把一堆枯枝落叶扔到他的床上，为了表达歉意康斯坦丝为他做了栗子蛋糕，他还隐隐闻到咖啡的香味，转头一看，兰森扑上来揪着他的领子说表里不一的人没资格说我。

快餐店的胖姑娘问你是不是火灾之前来的那个布莱克伍德？

不，不……

他醒过来。

那是查尔斯在那一晚第一次醒过来。

他拧过头，看到兰森窝在侧边沙发里正看着他。兰森湛蓝的眼睛镀了一层橙色的光，深邃、沉静，像海，博斯普鲁斯那片海，但一点都不像兰森。他好像分不清现实与梦境了。

“你醒了？”蓝眼睛的主人证实他此刻在现实世界。

“嗯，做噩梦了。”

“……”

有时查尔斯若是温柔沉静地好好说话，兰森反而不知道要如何回答。何况他的心悸动地颤抖了整夜。

“跟我说一会儿话，我不想睡过去。”

“说不定下一个会是好梦。”

“我还是不要冒这份险了。”查尔斯说，“我想喝点水。”

兰森起身去厨房，很快便端来一杯水。本想直接递给查尔斯，突然想到自己把人家裹成了一个茧子，只好愣在那，不知道怎么办。

查尔斯见状，挣扎着，欲伸手拿杯子，被兰森一把按住。“你还是别动了，我刚刚塞了半天。留着它捂汗。”

兰森思考了一会，侧身坐在查尔斯脑袋边，用手环过他的肩膀，扶他半支起身子，把杯口送到他嘴边，倾斜杯身。查尔斯的嘴唇很干，从快餐店到现在，他一口水都没心情喝。

水是热的，比温热再烫一点点，喝下去会发汗，但不烫嘴，保温壶里的水没办法长时间维持这样的温度，查尔斯意识到，要这么快拿出这样刁钻温度的水，兰森得隔半个小时就要去重新煮热一次……

待一整杯水慢慢喝下去，兰森放下他，躺平，把杯子掖好。

“你其实不用一直守着。”查尔斯说。

“你刚刚还叫我陪你说话。”

“……”

“我累了。我睡了。”查尔斯说。

“随便你。”

过了一会儿再叫查尔斯，就没应答了，他还真睡着了。但兰森当然不会走，他看不够查尔斯那张漂亮的脸，看不够。他知道他睡着，于是他又凑近了些，痴痴看，好像要把他脸上每个毛孔，每根汗毛都刻在脑海里。

他觉得自己在用目光舔查尔斯的脸，好变态。

查尔斯果然又做梦了，梦到兰森了。

梦到兰森对他说他喜欢他，然后他说他也喜欢他，然后他亲兰森，兰森欣长结实的手臂紧紧箍住他，回吻他。

第一天的晚餐，兰森特地换了一身米白色针织毛衣，还骗梅格说自己有局。他们相遇在窄小的门廊里时，他可什么都没闻到。查尔斯太熟悉夜局的气味了，烟味酒味脂粉味……他曾经也是个爱玩的。除非兰森是约了人凑在一起画铅笔画，他注意到他下巴蹭到的铅笔灰，在月色中会泛出隐隐的灰银色光泽。

想骗谁？你骗不了我。查尔斯在梦里笑嘻嘻地对兰森说。兰森笑着以吻回答他。

他梦到自己出浴室，满身蒸汽撞见兰森。兰森却没愣着，反而像是习以为常地拉过他的手，把他揽在怀里说，你好美。他把脸埋到兰森的颈窝里去……

这边，兰森发现查尔斯出了很多汗，脸也越烧越红，连忙给他换了个新冰袋，又量一次体温，38.5度。

“操操操。”兰森捻着体温计，眯着眼睛看那细小水银柱，哑着嗓子失声说。

他挽起袖子，到洗手间去打来一盆温热的水，拿来两条毛巾。

先把查尔斯的被子给揭了，果然他的颈上全是汗水。兰森将干毛巾按在他颈上，把汗水都渗干，再用另一条干毛巾浸了温水手肘。幸好查尔斯还知道把外衣都脱了再睡，现在只穿了一件薄衫，袖子能轻易卷起。

兰森忙得满头是汗，并且调侃自己，看，兰森，你也有今天，心甘情愿做他妈的保姆，好开心，好变态。

“……兰森。”

“干啥。”

“……”

他以为是自己动作太粗鲁，把查尔斯弄醒了，但是查尔斯没再接他的话头。原来是梦呓。

如果他知道查尔斯唤他是因为在梦里跟他吻得难舍难分，一定会立刻爆鼻血而亡。可惜他不知道，唉。

“没办法，你烧得太高了，我得采取些措施，不然你要烧傻了。”兰森抓住他的手腕，擦他的右臂，沉默了一会又接着说，“我应该让你烧傻，这样你就不会跟我抬杠了。”

他继续自言自语：“我想起了一些小时候的事，你他妈把雨水往我头上浇，你是不是觉得自己神气得不行？”

“……”

后来又拿来酒精，兑在温水里给他擦脖子。把被子拉下来，但留着两侧捂住肩膀，从耳后擦到前胸。擦得整条脖子都红了，再量体温，终于降回38度。

兰森坐在侧沙发上支撑着膝盖，把视线从小水银柱转向查尔斯的脸，给他擦了又擦，还在不停地出汗，头发全部湿湿黏在额头前，眼珠在眼皮下碌碌滚动，不知道他做的是噩梦还是好梦。

“哥们，你醒了要感谢我，阻止你烧傻对我来说简直是件血本无归的事情。”兰森说。

“……”

“烧傻了就没这么多事情需要担心了，是不是？”他又说。

“……”

“你说你，这身温良沉稳的外壳，到底怎么长出来的……”话说到一半就把音吞回去了。

查尔斯在梦里跟兰森吻了无数次，半睁开眼却以为还是在梦中，在跟兰森接吻。他沉吟一声，准备享受这一次新的吻，恍惚间却觉得不大对劲，咦？为什么不伸舌头？

他的意识渐渐清醒过来——妈的，这个好像是现实中的兰森吧？！他一激灵，抽出手把人推开，这就用尽了所有力气，喘着粗气。

而兰森，刚感受到对方的回应，心动神驰手脚酥麻之时被推开，真如心脏跌落谷底。他们对望半天，不知改做何反应。

查尔斯不想吻吗？当然想吻，他不敢吻。他自己可以沉溺进去，万劫不复，兰森可不行。那是哈兰荫庇他的基本条件，“我可以帮你，前提是我们斯隆比家能全身而退，每个人都安全。”他早就准备好，要把这些情愫咬烂吞进肚子里打死不说了。

“你搞什么。”查尔斯撑着身子，冷冷地说。

“报复。”

嗯？报复啥？报复啥？

兰森将他按回去，双手把被子往上一拉重新掖好，凑上脸来，然后他就他妈像个少女似的闭上了眼睛，暗暗期待狂风骤雨般的吻。他一定是烧傻了，烧傻了；要么就是太悲伤，悲伤会让人失去理智。

但温热的触感只是轻触了一下他的嘴唇。查尔斯也没有力气说他真想要更多，感谢这种无力，他不能再放任自己了，这已经太够了，足以让他醉到解决布莱克伍德家的事……能解决吗？……

温润的触感贴上查尔斯皱起的眉心，兰森问，“你为什么又回来了？”

“很多事。”

“你不告诉我？我有大把时间慢慢了解。”

“没有时间了……”

他又睡了。这一回什么都没有梦到。

再醒过来，天已经蒙蒙亮，脚边的落地灯也还开着。晨光灯光融在一起，但是有尖锐的现实划破他平静的心情，布莱克伍德……

他感到悲哀，睁着空洞的眼愣愣地看着天花板。昨夜记忆的碎片渐渐拼凑起来。他在沙发上烧得神志不清，兰森整夜地给他量体温擦身灌热水，后来好像他们还亲上了。上帝啊，他真不想从那春梦中醒来……

那么兰森去哪了？他侧过头，那人眼上盖着一条毛巾，身上盖一件呢外套，留着口水，把腿架在茶几上睡着。他的圣诞袜子好滑稽，引得查尔斯微微笑了。

“咚咚咚”

门外一阵敲门声打破平静，兰森腾地起来，查尔斯忙把眼睛闭上装睡。兰森用手背探了一下他的额头，指尖轻抹过他的眉尾。

接着便听到他的袜子踩在木地板的足音，迎出去了。没办法。查尔斯吸吸鼻子，没办法，醒来就要面对尖锐的现实，没有哪一个清晨有特权。

5.

我和爷爷在黄昏到家，那时查尔斯已没有大碍。也是从那天起，斯隆比庄园整个儿的氛围也发生了微妙的变化。

首先是爷爷，他本有好一阵子没关心我的感情生活了。那天晚上他鬼使神差地问我，“梅格，你跟那个黄头发的，还有来往吗？”

吓得我他妈脊背一凉，几乎把眼神甩到查尔斯脸上，查尔斯的眉毛微微挑了一下，我战战兢兢地说，“没有。”

爷爷抬眼看了看我，点了点头。

太可怕了，这种猝不及防的盘问简直比在门廊跟刚秘密复合的前男友亲得头晕眼花之时被你家客人撞见还要令人恐惧得寒毛倒竖，尴尬得脚趾抓地。

是哦，这事真的发生了。月初，就在他趁爷爷不在潜到我家求复合并且我们轻而易举旧情复燃差点就地为彼此宽衣解带时，初来乍到的查尔斯从房子另一侧甩着钥匙拐过来，一见我俩，他愣住了，钥匙都甩飞了。

我一把推开“黄头发的”，冲过去将食指竖在我们两个鼻尖，虽然也不知道是指谁也许是上帝吧，我说，“你就当没看到！拜托——”

查尔斯一言不发凝视我几秒，弯身捡回钥匙，双手捂眼穿过门廊，从我男友身旁挤过，走了。

就在爷爷哈兰意味不明地点头之间，我给查尔斯递去一个眼神，谢谢兄弟没有戳穿我，你果然厚道！

因为这，查尔斯嘴角溜过一丝微笑，几乎同时我身边的兰森突然弹起来，像是被激到似的，盯着我。

哈兰在一旁沉声说，“兰森，你干什么？”

兰森这才从我俩眼神激烈的缠斗中抽回神，尴尬地扶桌坐下，掩饰说，“我是突然想起件要紧的事。没事。”

“新书宣传进度如何？”哈兰又转向查尔斯。

“只剩西海岸还在联系，场地排期……”查尔斯说。

“不去了吧？不折腾这么远了。”

“好。”

查尔斯瞥了一眼兰森，我说什么来着？

兰森回以一个白眼，Fine.你赢了。

而这就是他们整个晚上唯一的交流了，我是说，他们只剩公事交流了。

作为亲历者，是时候该给大家捋捋情况了。

虽然前日只查尔斯一人生病了，但次日晚上看来，简直像是两个人都经历了烧得神志不清的一夜。他们对眼前的形势都不太确定。

查尔斯不太确定自己与兰森是否真的接吻了。他希望那最好只是个春梦，只要做做春梦就够了，他不想在斯隆比家太被动。但他又很确定，兰森为他做了一夜的护工。这几乎击碎了他最后的心理防线——他们互相看过对方最不为人知的一面——他们的心无可避免、不可挽回地更贴近了。

而兰森，他倒是知道自己真的亲了查尔斯，但他不确定查尔斯那几句回应是否发自清醒的意识，或许只是梦呓。他真的知道我亲了他吗？

他知道我因情不自禁，亲了他吗？

……

这些恋人间千回百转的心理活动，我也是很久以后才知道，总之在面儿上，查尔斯开始采取回避措施，除公事不再与兰森多言一句。

于是兰森再次找我分析敌情，哦不，不如说是僚机作战计划，而我那时还不是一架合格的僚机。

晚饭后大家坐在客厅里，各自做事。哈兰浏览完晚报，便踱回三楼小阁楼去了。查尔斯见状，合上手里的笔记本，把黄页塞回茶几底，扔下句，“我先上去了”，也走了。呃，逃走了。

兰森玩着手机抠着指甲，冷眼观察，见客厅只剩我们兄妹两个了，他几乎是跳到我面前，劈头盖脸，幼稚发问，“你和查尔斯眉来眼去干什么，你通敌？！”

“我通敌？我看你对他紧张得要把我当敌人了！”简直是猝不及防，当时我还在盘算如何隐瞒旧情复燃的事。

“那他刚刚笑什么？”兰森又问。

“我感谢他没戳破我和大卫旧情复燃，你知道哈兰一直不喜欢他。”我解释。

“……噢。”

“你‘噢’啥……”我被他无端的质问搞得有些烦躁，“你还要找我说什么？”

兰森犹豫了一会，最终扑闪了一下眼睑，像是下定了什么决心，于是他问我，“你觉得查尔斯怎么样？”

“人美心善。”我不假思索。

“你觉得我怎样？”

“不怎样。”我不假思索。

“你觉得我和查尔斯怎样？”

“你说什么？”

我大脑如遭雷击。

“……”兰森被我的反应镇住，半天才又斟酌道，“你没有看出来？”

“看出来了，你通敌。”我说。

“梅格！”

兰森的话绕了一大圈，终于表达出了真实想法：简而言之，他不是对查尔斯有意思这么简单，他觉得自己爱上人家了。

我听完，双手扶额，沉思许久。

兰森问，“你死了？”

“没有，不意外。”

“不意外？”他不确定地问。

“好吧，意外。”我斟酌后说。

眼看他露出疑惑的眼神，我只好补充道，“你对人家有意思，我一点都不意外，又不是第一次了。但你说出‘爱’，真让我意外。兰森，爱是这么重的字眼。”

如果说兰森是小猎狗，哈兰绝对是猎狗中成精的那种。他假装踱上三楼去，其实是等在二楼截上来的查尔斯。而被截者自觉做了亏心事，隐瞒病情不说，还让人家最宝贝的外孙给自己当了一夜的保姆，跟在哈兰身后进小阁楼时心都蹦到了嗓子眼。

哈兰在棋盘后坐下，查尔斯扭身关上门，站着。

“孩子，你太拘束了，来这边坐。”

他让查尔斯坐在玛塔平时为他注射的小椅子上。查尔斯坐下，长腿局促地屈着，西裤上怂，不太自在，但他没说什么，只静等着哈兰的下一句话。

“怎么提早回来了？”哈兰知道他圣诞节回布莱克伍德城堡的计划。

“情况有些复杂，劳埃德回去了，还将城堡修缮一新，像是铁了心守在那里似的。我进不去，加上我在镇上的名声……也无处可去，就回来了。”

“劳埃德不是个好惹的角色。”

“您熟悉他？”

“只见过几次，三十多年前的事了。”

“我在一周前才打听到那场火灾的幕后黑手是他，传出那些谣言的也是他。六年前投毒案里，他也中招进了重症监护室，而且没有证据证明是他干的，但我觉得那是苦肉计。……我查到的不多，还需要时间。”

“嗯，你要小心。”哈兰说，“事情关乎欧洲，我的手可没这么长，人脉上能帮到你的不多。”  
“您能留我在这儿暂住我已经很感激。”

再次听到劳埃德的名字，哈兰不禁心里一震。他曾经接触过他，在很久以前，在老布莱克伍德还在世时，在劳埃德销声匿迹之前。印象中的劳埃德胆大心细，足智多谋，是最被全家寄予厚望的后辈。他万万没想到那个人居然还活着，而且活得这么好。不自觉地，他暗暗攥住了腿边的坐垫。

“兰森知道你的事了。”哈兰冷不丁地说。

“您不是说要瞒着他吗？”

“唉，他真心要问我，我怎么招的住？我只是说了些他能知道的。你也不必跟他多说，别让他掺和。记得我提的条件吗？”

“记得，您放心。”

“好，好孩子。”哈兰点点头，“对了，第一场签售在哪里举办？日期定下没有？”

“就在波士顿，一周后。在那之后陆续有东海岸其他地区。”

“西海岸呢？”

“您不是说不折腾吗？”

“我改主意了，华盛顿和洛杉矶都去，现在安排来得及吗？”

“来得及。”

“好，这么定吧。去吧，早点休息。”哈兰靠在椅背上合上眼睛，“顺便帮忙下去把玛塔叫来，谢谢。”

查尔斯弯腰钻出小小的阁楼，站直身子时头胀腿软，霎时间竟不知该往哪里转。大概是脑子里塞了太多事儿。他一步一步踩下木楼梯，听着嘎吱响，心情坠得沉重又沉重。他听到我和兰森在客厅讲话，想避开兰森，便从外面走廊迅速穿过。 

通敌、意外、不会爱……这些字眼还是飘飘悠悠，进了查尔斯的耳朵，他们是在聊黄发青年的事吧。

这几个词对查尔斯来说太戏剧了。他的生活已经够戏剧，再也经不住更多变数。兰森说话的声音像大提琴的沉吟，唉，不要再飘过来了，他不愿多听，他需要尽快抽离。查尔斯加快脚步到厨房，发现只有玛塔一人在那儿，他对玛塔说哈兰找她上阁楼，小姑娘便利索地去了。

他自己在厨房里呆站了一会儿，出门再经过客厅，那里已经空了。

那时候我和兰森已经说完话了，我恍恍惚惚地回房，因为被兰森的一席话震住了。我从未见他这样过。

我说，“兰森，我意外的是，‘爱’这个词太重了。”

我不想把事情搞得如此严肃，但是上帝啊，我居然在为查尔斯而担心。

兰森却沉声说，“你觉得我不会爱？”

我心里一凛，像是被雪球狠狠砸了一下，竟有一瞬间在怀疑面前说话的人是不是兰森。

我慌忙道，“那是个锁头，就像契约，咒语！你不能随随便便说你爱一个人，他才来多久？你不能随随便便……”

“可有时爱就来得这么快。”他打断我，“或是你就当我莽撞，不懂爱吧，梅格。有谁是懂得爱了才去爱的？你敢说你和大卫分分合合这么多次，每次你都确定你爱他或是不爱他？你搞得清楚吗？”

我被他问住，一时间说不出话来。

“我不知道怎么说。他能让我温柔，有时，我也不知道。能只停留亲吻在他的嘴唇和眉心算不算是温柔……以前我从不这样克制，可是我觉得克制下面的东西更深、更烫、更难以挣脱，就像细水被堵住很多年现在忽然决堤。”

“你还亲他了，你——”

我惊呼到一半就被兰森狠狠捂住嘴。

“喂！他刚刚从走廊经过，你小声点！”

“操，我快被你捂断气了，你果然是兰森没错！”我一把推开他。

他只顾张望厨房方向，一下被我推开去，差点摔倒。好不容易稳住平衡，抬脸看回我，满面通红。

我尚未反应过来，他便倾身拱到我怀里，闷闷地在我颈边说，“小梅格，我们一起长大，这么多年，当我爱了，你却不能理解我吗？”天哪，我心痛了。

他心脏坚定的跳动声在我耳膜里鼓胀，他眼眶里打转的热泪烘热我的侧颈，我感应到他是真心的，他的灵魂激动又伤心。我还真的能感受到，也许就是什么兄妹之间的心灵感应吧。

后来兰森将查尔斯来庄园的真正目的告诉了我，引得我不住地拍着他的脊背摇头。

“然而，现在有个重大问题。”我灵光一闪，“查尔斯对你有意思吗？”

兰森湛蓝的大眼睛懵懂睁着，半天，他看向我，“不确定。”

我自告奋勇帮他观察查尔斯，并且提醒他，按照爷爷哈兰的性格，要是被他知道了兰森这过分的小心思，他再别想接近查尔斯了。不仅他会被哈兰从查尔斯身边隔离开，查尔斯也极可能失去荫庇之所。

“你是说我不能找查尔斯要个答案？你想我死？”

“呃，你知道，地下情……”

“……”

“别想这么远，说不定他对你没意思。”我补充道。

“……”

话是这么说，我还是勤勤恳恳地开始学做一架僚机。这一整周，查尔斯都在极力回避与兰森的过多接触。两人再不吵架了，两尊大理石坐在案前，纸笔沙沙响一整天。待夕阳余晖爬进房间，查尔斯放下笔，理好一堆文件，抱着站起来，椅子往里一推，说“今天做到这，我先走了”，便扬长而去。

兰森再也没机会跟他吵翻然后出去拿小饼干回来与他共食。

某日早晨我碰见查尔斯在茶水间里煮咖啡，我从背后接近他，愉快地说，“嘿查尔斯，早上好。”

他回头，只露侧脸，扬起嘴角礼貌回应，“早，要喝咖啡吗？”

我殷勤捧出手里的马克杯，他伸手接过，重复一次咖啡机的操作。等着咖啡装满杯子的空当，我说，“查尔斯，能不能麻烦你去敲门叫兰森起来，早餐做好了，但是弗兰出门买菜了耶。”

他扬起的嘴角瞬间回落，把杯子塞回我手里，“你既然接了我煮的咖啡，就代我跑一趟吧，谢谢。”

“……”

我捧着咖啡，讪讪挤出茶水间，还在走廊遇到了弗兰，不得不跟她打了个照面，“嗨弗兰……你怎么还不去买菜？”

她笑吟吟地说要叫兰森起床吃早餐，然后再去买菜。

就在这时，查尔斯也捧着咖啡出来了，看看弗兰又看看我，站定嗦了一口咖啡，走了，留下尴尬的我和满脸疑惑的弗兰。看看查尔斯潇洒的身影，背上像是绣了四个大字：别想阴我。

我知道他是故意躲着兰森，没办法，于是我反问兰森为什么非要找查尔斯要个答案。兰森说因为他爱他。

第一轮，我梅格，零号僚机败下阵来。幸亏战斗机兰森是个难缠的主儿，他早早开始了战略部署。

查尔斯当然也是个聪明难缠的，跟兰森旗鼓相当。我和兰森那些小动作，他一一看在眼里不说破，由得我俩舞来舞去。毕竟他早在圣诞的清晨就下了决心，要应对尖锐的现实，而非耽溺于爱情，这真不是谈恋爱的好时候，也许这次错过兰森，他下次会遇到更好的。会吗？他依旧不确定，也许不会了，兰森就是最好的。他绝望地想。

那些小动作他都不放在心上，唯一让他觉得过分的是某天金表离奇失踪。急得他一整天坐立不安食不知味，问梅格，说没看到；问玛塔，说没注意；问弗兰，弗兰反问他“你平时带表？”；最终他咬牙切齿，跟兰森说了本周以来公事外的第一句话，“有没有看到我的手表？”

那人窝在沙发里，从报纸中抬起头，拿那魅惑人的蓝眼睛瞅他，然后斜眼认真地回想一阵，说，“没见过。”

查尔斯太阳穴突突直跳，也不知道是因为那双迷人的蓝眸还是金表的下落不明，要去问哈兰？又觉得又给老人家添麻烦，他再次咬牙切齿地回房，把自己裹在被子里。也许就是兰森拿了他的手表去看，那个恋物癖变态。

然而第二天，那只手表出现在他的衣柜里，他被自己气到了，因为真的不记得是自己将它落在衣柜里了，还是兰森半夜摸进来将它放进衣柜里了。

再后来，一件件事的发生让他笃定是兰森恋物癖拿他的手表去把玩了一天。

虽然圣诞已过，但弗兰依旧会在茶水间留些点蛋糕或饼干，以备查尔斯和兰森深夜肚子饿。周二查尔斯深夜下楼，拉开柜子，里面空无一物，除了两只柠檬。他耸耸肩，只好倒了杯水便回房去了。

周三深夜查尔斯又下楼，拉开柜子，空无一物，连柠檬都没有。

周四深夜，柜子里面依旧什么都没有。此时查尔斯已经饿了三个夜晚。

周五夜，第二天就是哈兰第一场新书签售会，查尔斯早早上床，命令自己要睡个好觉。可惜他照例在凌晨一点被饿醒了，非常准时。他起身披衣服下楼，不抱希望。拉开柜子，果然依旧什么都没有。同时他的肚子发出哀怨的咕噜声。

饥饿的人忍无可忍，三步并两步上楼，又咬牙切齿停在兰森门前，狠狠敲门。他的肚子又发出了咕噜声。他今晚必须吃到东西，填饱肚子，睡个好觉养足精神，为此洗劫兰森的房间也在所不惜。

门开了一条缝，里面黑黝黝的，接着兰森探出头来，露出疑惑的目光。查尔斯按着门把手，狠推一把，门洞大开，借着走廊的光，他看见了桌上的焦糖饼干包装袋。

“兰森，你真行，六包焦糖饼干，四块蛋糕，两只柠檬，一台咖啡机。你告诉我，为了让我饿肚子，你他妈搬了多久？”

6.

“兰森，你真行。六包饼干四块蛋糕两只柠檬加一台咖啡机。你告诉我，为了让我饿肚子，你他妈搬了多久？”

而兰森单手撑住门框，像是早料到他会这么说似地扬扬眉毛，绅士地侧开身子去，示意他进门，看看桌上堆的饼干，说“那随你挑。”

查尔斯侧身进门，避免和兰森眼神肢体接触。天知道这位撒旦又在打他什么主意？

走了几步，才发现脚底触感柔软无比，原来他只顾避着兰森往房里撞，丝毫没注意到自己穿着拖鞋直接踩上了卧室毯——不用回头看，兰森肯定打着赤脚。嗯，而穿着拖鞋的他刚刚还是从小厨房三步并两步冲回来的。事情本来已经一团乱麻，他的心理防线即将崩塌，舒服的卧室毯还要狡黠地给他徒增尴尬。

房间的装潢与斯隆比庄园的古典风格全然不同，现代又简约，以灰白为主调。只有一面被塞满的书墙，架子由实木制成，连着书桌也是实木的，古典华丽，显得有些突兀。沙发上倒是如查尔斯想象的一样，胡乱堆着几件他常穿的毛衣。

书桌旁边就是窗，这会儿没拉窗帘，月光泻进房里，与台灯昏暗的橘光相融，在冬夜里浪漫又温暖。

……浪漫？

查尔斯心里警钟又敲响了，立刻将自己的思绪残忍扯回来。一阵风吹过，把窗户刮得啪啪直响，刺耳又悲伤。

这时，查尔斯听到身后的门被轻轻关上。锁轴旋转契合，发出“咔哒”一声响。同时，他的心脏停跳半拍。随即，一阵脚步声迅速接近。

慌乱中，他随手抓了包饼干就准备开溜，甚至盘算着从兰森胁下钻出去。尚未付出行动，一股温暖的触感就顺着他的腰上来了，他敏捷地闪开，默然仰天长叹。

完蛋了，他碰我了。

是的，他清楚地感受到自己快要融化了，像被放在炉子上的巧克力蛋糕。巧克力酱从蛋糕坯之间流下来，他的灵魂也要流走了。

可是兰森的手因为他的避闪也落空了，悬在那儿，但下一秒又“嗖”地伸出去，一把捞住了查尔斯的小臂。

谁让查尔斯闪避幅度太大，下一秒就向后仰倒去，差点摔倒。这一后仰一拉扯的，他那踩过厨房饼干屑的拖鞋又多踩了兰森地毯几脚。

“你那拖鞋……你能脱了吗？”兰森放开他，忍不住肉痛地说。

他只好踢掉拖鞋，俯下身去，四指捏起鞋尾，一手抓饼干一手拎拖鞋，摆出分分钟要夺门而出的架势，引得兰森不得不高悬起心，提防着。他好不容易把查尔斯引来，就是要问他拿个答案。

“明天是首场签售会，不早了，我要回去睡了。”查尔斯眼看就又要挪动步子开溜了。

“别——”兰森一个箭步冲上去按住门板紧紧守着，拧过半张倔强的脸来，“不准走。”

“你他妈——”查尔斯低声咒骂，探着身子，还想走。

结果兰森寸步不让，满脸坚决，皱着眉头绷着嘴角，简直像只倔强的牧羊犬。暖气从风口吹出，积在房间里，闷的人晕晕乎乎。

查尔斯盯着兰森紧张的脸，穿着白毛衣骗梅格跟他争奇斗艳的高傲的兰森，在茶水间里被他气得涨红脸的窘迫的兰森，笑着说打着瞌睡切蛋饼总有一天会切断手指的随和的兰森，忙活了一夜窝在沙发里沉睡的安静的兰森，梦里夸他美的淘气的兰森，竟一齐重叠在眼前的兰森脸上。

有那么一瞬间，他再也不想顾虑哈兰的要求，干脆扑上去亲兰森好了，就像梦里一样。

查尔斯鼻子一酸，“你他妈真的有点幼稚。”

话虽如此说，他只好一手拎鞋，一手拎饼干，走回房间中央，语气依旧不耐烦，“那你想我怎样？”

兰森松开门把，还是站在门口。

本来有满腔的话和一堆问题，就差没把它们变成一桶水照着查尔斯脑袋倾泻而下。而当查尔斯真的静静站着准备回答他的问题，他却像被下了咒似的，哑口无言。于是他想起平安夜，查尔斯躺在被子里，安静得像小猫，说自己做噩梦了，那时也噎得他脑袋直热热地充血，半天接不上话。

凉凉月光弥漫在两人之间。又是一阵风，透过窗缝把窗帘吹拂起来，撩拨着迷蒙月光，撩拨着交汇的视线，撩拨着心弦。没有人克制得住，月亮女神好像唱歌了，蛊惑着兰森伸出手臂，圈着查尔斯精瘦的腰，将他拉到怀里。他真的这么做了，等他回过神，自己已经扎进对方的气息里，清冽，像雨后的森林。

兰森加重了手上的力道，不让他挣脱开。

“你干什么？！”查尔斯狠掐兰森的肩膀，企图用疼痛促使他松手，“别碰我！”

这抗争只是徒劳。

兰森疼得咬牙溢出“嘶”声，手上还是紧箍住他，反问，“你在害怕什么？！”

“我听不懂你说的。”

“操，查尔斯，你别装傻！”兰森遭他狠掐一下，又见他还继续装傻，气得眼冒金星，反按着查尔斯把他抵到书桌上去。现在他整个人沐浴在月光之下，蓝眸像浸在水池里的蓝宝石，坚决又逼人，而查尔斯又避闪了他的眼神。又躲他，又躲他！他粗暴地扳回查尔斯的脸，“你还躲……你看着我的眼睛，你看着我的眼睛。”他甚至低头去追逐查尔斯的目光。

蓝眸追逐、青眸避闪；蓝眸再追逐，青眸再避闪；蓝眸坚持不懈，几轮拉锯后，那烟青色的眼睛终于直视他。似乎下定了什么破罐破摔的决心，有些不甘，却磁石似地吸住他的。

他失声道：“你知道我那天亲你了，是不是？”他在等待一个肯定的眼神，可那双眼睛什么都不愿表露。他又追问：“你知道我的心，是不是？”

那双眼睛倏然红了，猛地逃避似地阖上——

“你知道！你明明知道！”兰森一看他这样，鼻腔也酸了。眉头、鼻梁都猛地皱起，红红的。查尔斯是闭着眼睛听着这句话的。

他缓缓睁眼，睫毛湿润，眼睑低垂，用尽所有力气扯起一个苦笑，“知道又怎么样？不过是一个吻……”

“那当然不仅是一个吻！”兰森打断他，双眼通红，“你不知道它意味了多少！我是说，我爱你——”

“兰森你真是疯了！”查尔斯终于挣出双手，将他猛地推回月光的那一侧。他们就像两头遍体鳞伤的野兽，喘着粗气隔着那银河互相瞪视。而他在那一侧倾吐出鼓胀在心里不知多久的咒语。

“我真的爱你！”

世间最强大最残忍却又最缱绻最浪漫的咒语。

查尔斯摔靠在书桌边，摇头道，“操，兰森，你怎么能说这么重的话？你怎么忍心说这么重的话……”颤抖的声音渐渐弱下去，然后安静了。

他倚在桌边，月色的阴影里。薄睡衣，袖子长长，裤腿长长，贴在他身上看起来又薄又脆，裤脚下露出雪白的赤脚。今夜他不再穿着那带垫肩的外套假装魁梧，也不系着那滑稽的米白底红菱格纹的领带——让那条领带去死吧。粗犷的金表不在腕上，发胶也全被洗去了。他看起来就是查尔斯，不管他身后有没有该死的布莱克伍德家族，是恶魔或是天使，他都爱。

也是在皎洁的月光下，朱丽叶对罗密欧说，要是你愿意的话，就凭着你优美的自身起誓吧……

查尔斯若能卸下所有的盔甲，就会发现兰森爱的只是优美的他自身，没有别的。

这场沉默持续得太久，足以让兰森再品咂一次刚刚那场激烈的对话。他眼见着查尔斯晃晃悠悠倾身而来，将额头抵在他的锁骨上，不动了，像是死去一般。

兰森听到自己的心脏在激烈地跳动，还看到窗外树枝在风中剧烈地摆动。但房间里依旧安静，他屏息听着查尔斯的呼吸。

又是许久的沉默，这回足以让兰森斟酌一百次要不要抬手去抚摸他柔软的棕发。

但锁骨处查尔斯额头滚烫的温度是真实存在的……侧颈也传来温润的感觉。他低头看，发现那棕色脑袋已经埋到他侧颈去了。

他知道自己得到答案了。

将额头抵上兰森锁骨那一刻，查尔斯的防备全线崩塌。就像是一条又老又多病的鱼，终于一跃上了岸，看到了毕生向往的美景，就算代价是死亡也在所不惜了。

早就动情了，不是吗？所以他听不得“爱”这个字眼，也禁不住兰森一再的触碰。然后他真的像梦里那样，亲吻了兰森，虽然不是扑上去。他太累了，就让他抱抱亲亲自己爱的人吧，就算是做罪人，日后真要流落街头了也不管。就让他停泊一会吧。

他还没亲他侧颈几下，兰森便伸手捞起他的下巴，不由分说低头吻住了他的嘴。宽大的手掌刚扶上他的后脑勺，而他却故意煞风景地说，“我还没刷牙。”

然后他半睁眼偷看。只见兰森闭着眼，睫毛被月光投射出纤长的影子，很好看。他故意皱起眉头，边吻，边说，“嗯……我尝到了。”

“什么？”

他的手指与他的棕发缠绕。兰森边吻，边数：“甜的，酸的，咸的，苦的……”他吮吸、啃噬他，品尝他，边吻，边数：“快乐的、刻薄的、隐忍的、悲伤的、淘气的……都是你的味道。”

查尔斯躲开他的亲吻，笑着咒骂，“操你的，你还挺会说……”一语未完又被那只宽大有力的手掌按回去，堵住他该死的嘴。

那一夜的激情以两人吻得正火热时查尔斯不合时宜的肚叫结束。

那时他的手指插到兰森胡乱支楞的短发里，一手勾住他的脖子；兰森环着他的腰，宽大手掌托着他的脑袋，吻着他像一波又一波潮汐，将他推进梦里的温柔乡。有时他要追逐兰森的嘴唇，扭头或是仰头，像是要去衔一颗珍宝。

正值情浓时刻，“咕——”

一声肚叫划破房间。

互相吮吸的嘴唇迟疑地停下，两人不约而同睁开眼睛，兰森先笑了。查尔斯气恼地推开他，“真要命。”

兰森继续笑他，侧身做了个请的手势，“随便挑，随便挑。”

查尔斯走到桌前一看，被兰森搬运进来的零食点心震慑得忍俊不禁。六包焦糖饼干整整齐齐累在桌上，一个大点心碟子摆在旁边，里面肯定是弗兰烤的小蛋糕。再旁边是一台咖啡机，半袋咖啡豆倚在旁边。书架上巴巴的两颗柠檬最好笑。

“操，你是不是准备开店。”

“你喜欢？那我们把布莱克伍德城堡开成蛋糕店。”

“好啊，你去，搞一架迫击炮来把劳埃德干掉再说。”

“我明天就当掉底裤去找军火商——”

“天真。”

“顽固。”

“Punk.”

“Jerk.”

……

第二天，查尔斯晨曦初现便陪同哈兰启程到波士顿去了，只剩我和兰森在庄园吃早餐。看到他那幅容光焕发的样子我就猜到前夜发生了非比寻常之事。

“佩服佩服，这么损的招，亏你想得出来。”听完他的讲述，我不住地点头喟叹，又补充道，“其实最令我吃惊的是，他真的不觉得你心智不成熟吗？跟一个小朋友谈恋爱，真的吗？”

“不损会死？”

“只是陈述事实。”

兰森拂袖而去。

我看着他穿过门廊的背影，耸耸肩。唉，就是那句东方的古话，一个愿打，一个愿挨。点燃爱情的火焰只需要一个契机。而这一切不过是一个新的起点。


	3. 7~10

7.

兰森看过劳埃德的照片。

那是一张显示在电脑屏幕上，由线人复拍，从欧洲传来的老照片。原片摄于上世纪七十年代，距今将近半个世纪之久。小方框里的美国人，穿白衬衫和深色马甲，身形壮硕，留着小胡子，方厚的脸不苟言笑，半侧身子凝视镜头。一点都不像个倒卖越战枪械的马仔，倒很像个严肃深沉的乡绅。

兰森也看过布莱克伍德庄园的照片。无论是由查尔斯两个堂妹打理下瑰丽鲜活的城堡，还是被熊熊烈火侵毁后的废墟，他都看过。

自从平安夜之后，他从没放弃过要插手这件事的念头。虽然哈兰明确表态“不准掺合”，查尔斯也隐隐约约露出不愿他帮忙的意向，但兰森从来就是一位先斩后奏的好手。

藏深夜零食的日子里他就着手调查了。

现在劳埃德变成什么样了？兰森总想象他变得大腹便便，像一只红肿的大章鱼盘踞在布莱克伍德城堡美丽的琉璃瓦上。他没找到劳埃德的近照。

查尔斯和哈兰都去波士顿了，地下工作的危险解除，所以他把笔记本电脑带到客厅去，坐在沙发里查看线人新发来的资料。

那时的我还不知道他已经开始介入了。

吃完碟子里的蛋饼，弗兰来收拾了。

看着她开车出去了，我才回房间换了身衣服。前几天我跟大卫说，哈兰今早不在家。他说等弗兰出去买菜，他就来接我，去约会。说实话，复合后他体贴得有点瘆人。但是以前复合的时候也有这种情况，啊，更何况，体贴的男人不好吗多省心啊。

太阳已经高悬，阳光灿烂。房子里也暖，但仍然有风。走在草坪上沐浴阳光，全身暖洋洋，接着那风一刮来，又冷得起鸡皮。大衣、帽子和靴子必不可少，但它们前一天傍晚被我扔在大门架子上了。

于是我只穿好了毛衣和牛仔裤，先到客厅等大卫来。

我到客厅时，兰森已经坐在沙发上了，捧着笔记本电脑，垂眼认真读着什么。经过沙发时，我瞟到他的电脑屏幕。他正在浏览一封电子邮件，小字一串串密密麻麻的，署名是个典型的意大利名字。

“欧洲又有新买卖？爷爷又看上什么艺术品了？”我从果盘里捏了一颗葡萄，丢进嘴里，说，“你和查尔斯简直‘雄’雄双侠，妥妥的哈兰左右手，一个负责出版一个负责藏品——快告诉我，你们打算什么时候把他架空？”

兰森警告似地瞪我一眼，“不是买卖，别跟你爷爷讲这个。”

“新单子？”我是指房屋设计。

“别问，知道得太多不是好事。”他对我挑挑眉毛，俯身从果盘上拿走了整串葡萄，现在里面只剩几只柑橘，我不喜欢柑橘。

“喂——你怎么把葡萄都拿走了！”我拍案而起。

“吵死了。”他打断我，“别叫，再叫我把整串都舔一遍，你自己开车出去买。”

我闭嘴了，巴巴地等他撕开那串葡萄的主枝，分一半给我。正当这时，门铃响了。我跑去开门，是大卫来了。

打开门，一阵寒气扑来，但他站在台阶底下，双手插兜里，瞅着我笑得像冬日里温暖的太阳，没带帽子，耳根冻得通红。我连忙把他拉进来，带到客厅。

我们进客厅，那半串葡萄已经放在茶几上，兰森低着头敲键盘噼里啪啦头也不抬。没办法，我知道兰森也不太喜欢大卫。果然查尔斯最善解人意，上次大卫来，他还跟他聊了一会儿天。

我两手按他的肩，他顺从地坐下，仰头看我。

“你先坐，那儿有葡萄可以吃。”我说，“我去倒点热咖啡给你，外面太冷了。”

“啧。”

我正要走，兰森怪异地啐了我一声。我回头瞪他，他反瞪我，“那葡萄我是给你留的。”

我他妈，翻了个白眼，向大卫说，“把那葡萄还给他，让他去舔。”

然后拂袖而去。

我去了小厨房，他们俩呆在客厅里。大卫鼻尖被寒风吹得通红未消，半个屁股僵坐在沙发边缘，两手握拳放在双膝上，局促不安。他试探问兰森，“舔……舔什么？”

“你听错了。”

兰森看了一眼那串葡萄，又从头到脚打量大卫一番：哦，梅格就喜欢这种奶狗型的。

他把笔敲得啪啪响。

大卫又尴尬了几秒，突然想起什么似的，张望了一圈，问，“布莱克伍德先生不在吗？”

兰森皱着脸抬头，冷漠答，“不在。”吃了一颗葡萄，觉得比刚刚酸。

“他陪哈兰去签售了是吗？听梅格说……”他迟疑道，“真可惜。上次我来，跟他聊了一会儿。听他说起在欧洲的经历，觉得很有趣。真可惜。”

“噢。”兰森不敲笔了，拿过桌上另外半串葡萄吃，越吃越酸，嘴都快给那烂葡萄给酸瘪了，“他的确在欧洲呆过挺久的。”

“听梅格说你也很熟悉欧洲，艺术品交易什么的……”他笑笑说，“这些我不懂。”

这时我捧着咖啡回来了，正好迎上兰森恶狠狠的眼神。不知道的还以为大卫给他喂了火药。

大卫把脸转回来向着我，我把咖啡递到他手里。他说，“谢谢，宝贝。”

几乎是同时，兰森猛地合上了电脑，整个脸都皱了，真的皱了。他撂下一句：“你们太肉麻了。”夹着笔记本电脑，识趣地走了。

等大卫喝完咖啡，我们到门口去穿鞋。先各自把鞋子穿好了。我从架子上取下大衣，刚穿上，一抬头，大卫笑嘻嘻地把毛线帽戴到我头上，小心拉好。

“我们去哪呀？”我问。

“你说要去哪，我跟着。”

查尔斯还是不能在公开场合抛头露面，引人注意，所以他在幕后给哈兰做了一整天的秘书和司机。

要说相比在斯隆比庄园呆着有什么不同之处，一是他终于不用劳心劳神核稿交接判断决策。今天只需做体力活，做一名脑袋空空的局外人，他觉得这不错。二是不用分出精力应付兰森——应付兰森带给他的小烦扰，应付兰森摇荡他心弦的一言一行。他觉得身边清静不少，却又有些寂寥。

此刻他站在舞台侧边，隐没在一群会场工作人员之中，看哈兰坐在舞台上和主持人做访谈。台下乌压压的全是书迷。

老爷子精神矍铄，从容地靠在麻布沙发上，正侃侃而谈。他的短发和胡须已经灰白，脸上虽刻着许多皱纹，仍难掩作为一名推理小说家的聪慧精明。他和兰森眉眼相像。

等兰森老了会是什么样？

查尔斯心里浮现一副滑稽的画面：满脸皱纹、须发灰白的老兰森，举起自己颤巍巍的两只手，用苍老的嗓音发出欢呼，说，“手抖，终于不用自己切蛋饼了！”然后他叫某位子孙帮他切，就像哈兰那天把牛小排推给兰森切一样。

想着这些，他不自觉笑起来，倚着墙柱，脚上跟着现场音乐打拍子。

“心情不错，嗯？”一个人对他说。

他疑惑地拧头去看，原来是一位红发女士，倚在柱子另一边，正对他微笑。

“你是哈兰的新秘书吗？你好。”她补充道。

查尔斯有些谨慎，因为他从没见过她。他只好礼貌地回答，“算是吧，临时顶替。你是……？”

“噢，我忘了介绍，我叫娜塔莎——”她话顿了顿，主动伸出手，狡黠地瞅他，还对暗号似地眨眨眼。“——来自红星出版社，伊恩先生？”

伊恩是他一位东欧旧友的名字，在六年前刚到欧洲时就认识，两个穷学生曾窘迫地挤在中国餐馆的地下室洗盘子。几年后，伊恩低价接手了一家濒临倒闭的出版社，如今在欧洲已小有名气，就是红星出版社。

出版行业鼻子灵、爪子长，伊恩发现布莱克伍德投毒案有蹊跷后，一直协助查尔斯远程调查，还顺藤摸瓜发现劳埃德·布莱克伍德中毒重症之后不仅没有死，还回了欧洲。后来知道，他是为了静候时机，杀回布莱克伍德城堡，流放查尔斯。

而劳埃德，那个自负的幽灵，写了一本自传欲在欧洲出版。红星出版社适时出现，以“伊恩先生”为中介与他远程接触。

查尔斯明白过来，眼前的红发女人是伊恩跟她提过的“新帮手”。

“我是红星出版社的北美负责人。”娜塔莎说。

“北美就你一人负责？”查尔斯说，“说实话，我觉得我也算半个北美负责人吧。”

“你顶多算被负责。”她目不转睛盯着台上。

“那么你怎么偏挑这个时候，出现在这里？”

“我是哈兰的资深书迷啊，新书首场签售我能不来吗？”她斜了一眼查尔斯，转而用认真的语气说道，“这是其一。其二，你最近深居简出，我一个外人，总不能直接杀到斯隆比庄园去吧。我需要一个神不知鬼不觉跟你对接的机会。”

“有什么新消息吗？”查尔斯立刻紧张地问。他还牵挂着康斯坦丝和玛丽。

“别急呀，暂时没有大进展。你可别轻举妄动——比如回布莱克伍德城堡还说是‘出版社的伊恩来访’什么的。那可麻烦了。”

查尔斯自知理亏，闭嘴不语。距离火灾事件已经过去几个月，自火灾那夜匆匆一别，他再没回过布莱克伍德城堡。他从报上得知，康斯坦丝和玛丽都活着，朱利叔叔选择死在房间里。葬礼他也不敢去，那里全是镇上的人。他知道镇上的人在小报里怎么说他，觊觎城堡里的财宝，特别是保险柜，“火灾跟他肯定脱不了干系，看他那服文雅沉稳的样子哦，还以为多好的青年，原来是太会使手段啦，放火烧自家，狠心得要死……”

那时圣诞节，没有人不渴望团圆，他甚至不敢要团圆，远远望一眼就好。……不，也许他真的会贪心，急着要告诉康斯坦丝他父亲亚瑟临死的嘱托。其实思绪稍稍一沉，那些乌云就立刻飘来盖住他的心头，他抑制着自己不要去想这些，越想越坏事，一切都要慢慢来，伺机而动。

“好了，看访谈吧。等会我们交换下联系方式。”

红发帮手沙哑的声音将他拉回现实。

她把头转回去，面向舞台，“话说回来，这次签售办得真不错，是哈兰近年来最好的。你一个人全权负责吗？”

“呃，不全是，还有哈兰的外孙。他今天没来。”

谈起那个人，他的语气中有别人难以察觉的不自然，但他自己清楚。冤家变情人，对其暗生情愫的冤家一夜间变成真实的情人，任谁能立刻适应？查尔斯不行。他想念起那人湛蓝的眼睛，昨晚在洁白的月光下变成暗蓝色摄出情|爱的光，好迷人。……总算是、总算是，至少还有这样的安慰，查尔斯想。

“噢，我知道他。”娜塔莎笑了笑，“兰森。”

当查尔斯在跟新帮手对接，哈兰在签售会上侃侃而谈，我在游乐园跟男朋友坐过山车时，兰森在斯隆比庄园里调查劳埃德。

他联系上一些欧洲的黑市熟人卖家和客户。

望望窗外，太阳已经西斜，整个庄园都笼在金光中。他们还没回来。弗兰来客厅叫他到餐厅去，晚餐准备好了。

“他们不回来吃吗？”

“梅格？……噢，哈兰和查尔斯不回来吃，之前打电话来说了……别磨蹭，等会食物都凉了。”弗兰说着，回厨房去了。

他把笔记本从大腿上拿下来，起身那一刻眼前一道白光闪过似地，令他跌坐回沙发里去。几秒钟后意识回来，他脱力地捏捏三叉神经，想到查尔斯几乎以这样的状态过了一个月，心疼又佩服。所以他真的想帮他，那是一种无法言说的冲动，以爱为驱动。如果你要熬一整夜，那我们一起，就可以只熬半个夜晚；如果你要百分百地涉险，那我们一起，全身而退的几率一人一半；如果你要离开，请带上一半的我……

他摇摇头，双手撑沙发缘，比上次动作稍慢，再次起身，然后到餐厅去。

结束了签售，拿了娜塔莎的联系方式，完成收尾工作后，查尔斯到休息室去找哈兰。哈兰坚持要在市区吃了晚餐再回去，于是查尔斯开车，他们到餐厅去。

刚在包间坐下，哈兰就不知从哪儿掏出个纸袋，里面是一瓶葡萄酒。他把它放到桌上，唤侍酒师来，说，“朋友送的好东西，可惜你要开车，还是别喝。下次，下次咱们在家喝。”

查尔斯当然表示不介意。

但对哈兰来说，更重要的，其实是吃里脊。他似乎是那种一碰酒精就脸红的人，空腹就喝了些酒，两颊都红了，说起话来渐渐提高了音量，加快了语速。

“这里的里脊是波士顿最好的。当年卖出第一本小说，出版社长带我来吃。后来我常带兰森他外婆来吃……那个里脊啊，一点筋儿一点油都没有，嫩得哟——切开后，里面那粉色，就像庄园里的玫瑰。唉，弗兰不会买，总是买成牛小排！牛小排就硬多了……嘿，来了！看，这块肉很美吧？”

醉了酒絮絮叨叨的哈兰，像个顽童，将碟子推给查尔斯，咧嘴说，“今天兰森不在这儿，麻烦你帮我切一下，好孩子。”

查尔斯拿起刀叉帮他切小块时，他还一直在说。

“小时候大萧条，民生凋敝，我们工人家的小孩，多久才能吃上一块肉？不知道。别说肉，白面包都好贵……每天盼着吃肉。后来总算争点儿气，也是幸运，读了一点书，还能写写卖卖小说，挣到了钱，生活好起来啦，也让兰森他外婆、孩子们过上好日子……也算是这样啦。”

“但你不要以为我的小说只是赚取工具——我爱它们。孩子，什么都可以弄脏，除了我的小说。该死的沃尔特，整天想着卖版权，哼！我怎么会允许别人改编我的小说？！……孩子，你办得真好，我是说这次签售会，我很满意……我年纪已经这么大，谁知道我还能不能等到下一本新书的签售会？谢谢你，你做的很好。”

牛排切好了，正合适一口一块，虽然餐厅的烹饪技艺已是顶级，查尔斯下刀也十分小心，终究是凉了些。有些粉色的血水也没能锁住，口感不如边切边趁热吃来得好。哈兰看看查尔斯，察觉到他在想什么。干脆地拉过盘子，用叉子吃肉粒。

“孩子，我知道你在想什么。就是这样的，人老了就是这样……已经很好啦，我好歹是能买得起这么好的肉，还有幸能让外孙和朋友帮忙切割的人。我这样已经很幸运啦——以前我不懂，现在知道啦。”

三小时之后——

查尔斯从未见过玛塔露出这么难看的脸色，当他扶着哈兰进屋时。小姑娘嗅到那股甜香的酒气味儿，又见到哈兰飞红的脸，登时柳眉倒竖。她接过哈兰时，查尔斯真要怀疑她反手就会给他报复一针。

我和兰森目睹了全程。

先是玛塔气鼓鼓地搀着比她高一个头醉得冒泡的哈兰走过，查尔斯慢吞吞跟在后面过来：外套全部皱到一边去——显然刚刚哈兰所有重量都压在他身上——领带也松松垮垮，被发胶抹上去的刘海全脱了型，凌乱翘在额前，一只手横捂着脸，中指拇指按着左右太阳穴，看起来狼狈又窘迫，还为纵容哈兰喝了酒愧疚。

他磨蹭过来，看似还在思考要不要上楼去，给玛塔搭把手。他抓着楼梯把手往上张望了好几次，然后他意识到了什么，缓缓转过头来，便看到我和兰森正排排站着，瞅着他憋笑。

他看看我，我看看兰森，我们三个都嗤地笑出声了。

真的，啥时见过哈兰醉成这样？查尔斯，干得真不错。

而且兰森很高兴哈兰今晚能呼呼大睡，你知道我是什么意思。妙的是那一晚我也睡得又早又沉。

拜托，有在外面折腾了一整天能不一沾枕就睡着的？除了查尔斯。

从浴室出来已经是深夜。花洒修好了，他在浴室里呆了很久，暖热湿润、雾气蒙蒙的澡间里，他洗去了身上的酒味、尘气和疲惫。今天只想起布莱克伍德城堡一次，就该这样。

老人家胃小，一小块里脊就能饱了，但那对查尔斯来说可不够。载着哈兰驱车驶在公路上时，他想念起兰森那天扔给他的麦满分汉堡，里面有暖融融的芝士和鸡蛋，他最喜欢，因为那让他想到怀抱，或是拥抱，总之是被什么软软的东西环绕起来、保护起来的感觉。只能把脆弱展示给汉堡，好滑稽，他笑话自己。

没有麦满分可吃，弗兰留的深夜零食也很好。他穿好衣服下楼，到茶水间去。因为饿得慌，空腹是蛋糕怕凉，他开了小灯，从冰箱拿了盒装牛奶，在电磁小锅上倒了一杯的量。

很快，锅沿处冒起小泡泡，牛乳香甜的气味漫延起来。他关了电磁炉，把牛奶倒到杯子里去。刚抿了几口，身后有足音传来。

意料之中，他甚至怀疑那人是不是曾俯在门上，听着他在走廊对面开门关门，然后拖着拖鞋下楼。

查尔斯继续喝牛奶，不说话。因为不知道该说什么，平时他们在茶水间遇到，只会吵架。但是夜还很长，他不急。门被带上了。

“就知道和哈兰出去吃饭，是吃不饱的。”

兰森给自己倒了一杯水，后腰靠在料理台上，转头看着查尔斯。他将杯子举到眼前，小灯橘色的光映在玻璃杯上，有水在里面晃晃荡荡，就像个温柔闪烁着的水晶球。

“没有办法的事。”查尔斯吹吹牛奶沫，又喝一口，“幸好弗兰体贴。”

他们沉默地喝了一会儿，微妙的气氛搅和着牛乳甜香味儿在茶水间里流转。

“你之前说，以后告诉我布莱克伍德城堡的事。你打算什么时候告诉我？”兰森问。

接着就被查尔斯一语戳破，“我没说过。”

“……”

兰森喝完那杯水了，把空杯撂在台上，暗蓝色的眼睛深深看着他，不说话。

于是查尔斯意识到了什么，问，“你已经自己调查了？”

兰森不说话。

“你已经自己调查了。”他失声说到，自己为兰森肯定了自己的猜测，“哈兰不会允许你这样做的。”

“哈兰不允许我也会做的，我只要你允许——”

“——我不允许。”

查尔斯没等他话说完就打断他，两人眼看又要吵起来。他只好先放下这个话题，凑上来揽住查尔斯，“好吧好吧，你不允许。我们先不聊这个……你怎么了？”

他发现自己揽住的人全身拘谨地僵硬着。

明白过来之后，兰森失声笑了。他松开环抱的手臂，只剩左手抚着对方的背，说，“你就会适应的。”

然后他将脸转向点心碟，“好啦，看看弗兰给我们留了什么点心。”

揭开白瓷碟盖子，往内一看，查尔斯差点把手里牛奶都打翻了。只见点心碟里只一块稍大的栗子蛋糕，是圆的，旁边附有两支小勺子，还有一张小字条。

今天蛋糕坯特意做了圆的，你们俩应该不会介意同吃一块吧？毕竟你们都……其实为了节省劳力，我真想只留一支勺子！抱歉听到了休和梅格的谈话，我保证不会告诉哈兰！祝你们吃得开心~ps:阅后即焚。

查尔斯紧握着牛奶杯，露出难以置信的表情，兰森捏起纸条，看看弗兰的留言又看看查尔斯，“喂，我说，弗兰都适应了，你还没适应，说不过去吧？”查尔斯瞅着蛋糕，无奈地摇头，也笑了。

他装作没听到兰森的话，自顾自拿起小勺子，说，“我饿了，先吃了。”

那景象就跟兰森想象的一样，他看到小勺轻压栗子泥，连着奶油和糕体，勺下一小块。天使微微张嘴，只含住勺子一半，双唇闭合，那块蛋糕就进嘴里去了。可恶，撒旦的心在叫嚣，他也要像那块蛋糕一样，融化在查尔斯嘴里！

也不知道怎么就亲上去了，那块蛋糕甚至还没来得及在查尔斯嘴里融化就被他夺去大半。双唇分开时，兰森的手又托着查尔斯的后脑勺了，两人额头抵着额头，鼻尖擦着鼻尖。

“我依旧没刷牙。”查尔斯抓着自己脸颊旁兰森的手腕，笑着问，“这次你尝到什么了？”

兰森将唇贴回去，伸出舌头撬开他齿关，回答，“没注意，等我再尝一下……这次全是甜的。”

“……我曾经想象过你吃蛋糕的样子。”兰森说。

“跟今天很不一样吗？”

“不……一模一样，那就是我梦里的场景。”蓝眼睛的男人将他压到料理台边，双手撑桌吻他这么深，直逼着他往台上坐，“美人……天使……每次想到我都硬得要死，我想和你做爱，就在茶水间的台子上，弄出响声，要么你的屁股把橱柜撞得啪啪响，要么你的呻吟声……”

查尔斯听着兰森的下流话，立刻粗喘起来，几乎忍不住呻吟，他说话，好把呻吟声吞回去，“你他妈，你想吵醒谁？哈兰还是梅格……噢操……”

那人的手滑进他宽松的睡裤，隔着内裤，他握住了他，还不忘回答他的问题，“把哈兰和梅格都吵醒，让全世界都知道我们是情人……天哪，你比我还硬。”

“操。”他知道哈兰喝醉了不会醒，但梅格可说不准，“我们真有点太疯了。”

“闭嘴承认吧，这就是我们。”

兰森不再说话，专心取悦他。他的吻从他嘴上转移到他的眉心、眼睫，从鬓角（能闻到查尔斯洗发水的味道混着他的体味）到耳垂，他注意不在他脖子和锁骨处留下吻痕，但他太喜欢锁骨上方那块小窝，啃得查尔斯直用细哑的声音抱怨好痒。

“你怎么……这里的形状都这么完美？”兰森还是忍不住说话了，爱怜地抚弄查尔斯的，那时查尔斯也已经把他的裤子扒下来了，两人都出了一身的汗，衣领、头发、脸颊、大腿，汗淋淋的。

查尔斯双颊绯红，睡衣被他褪去一半，露着的胸前那两点嫣红，被粉紫不一斑斑的吻痕簇拥着。兰森将下巴搁在他湿滑的肩上，将下体贴上他的。

可查尔斯太敏感了，兰森一碰他的顶端，他就往后缩。兰森只好分出手去安抚他。说是安抚，不如说是拉锯。

他的手蹭过自己的涨热，感到指尖有些凉，但等不及了，他圈住查尔斯的柱身——果然他往后一缩，涨红的头从他指尖溜走。手指再追一步，终于套住羞怯的龟头，往根部滑去。原来兰森手上有茧，那些细小的粗糙正摩擦过他柱体上的青筋。手指的主人在他耳边喷出情欲的热气，“放松……放松……”

太爽了，查尔斯咬着嘴唇，眼眶都憋红了。那个人为什么这么从容？……而自己却只是被他摸摸下体，就像理智都被操飞了似的。他被他逗弄得两腿打颤，“操！兰森，操！”

“嘘——下次、下次让你操，这次不行。”

他们的下体终于紧紧贴在一起摩擦，查尔斯把脸埋在兰森滚烫的颈窝小声呻吟，全世界只剩兰森胸膛深处喘息的声音。

“完了，查尔斯。”兰森在他头顶说，“这里没有润滑剂。”

“操你的！”他狠狠咬了那混蛋一口，混蛋“嘶”了一声，从料理台上下来。他才发现自己已经整个人都躺在台上了……兰森这混蛋。

兰森伸手拉他起来，他的手还湿湿的，沾满两人都前夜，茶水间里全是淫靡的气味。他把裤子提上，兰森把他褪去大半的睡衣拢回来。

他们还带上了蛋糕。

8.

快被兰森气死了。

拎着拖鞋赤脚上楼时，查尔斯这样想。

木楼梯脆弱，但凡莽撞些都会踩得它嘎吱作响。为了不弄出响声，他们的手臂相互缠着，扶着对方的手肘，忍着腿根未消的酥麻感，一步一步，慢慢挪上去。

这又是个清朗的月夜。二楼走廊狭长，月光从远远的尽头倾泻进来，好像下一秒天使就会在那里降临。……不不，天使就在他身边。

他们手臂交缠，另一只手各拎着拖鞋（兰森拿盒子装了蛋糕），打着赤脚，脚跟先着地，屏息重心前移，脚掌再贴下去——就像舞者牵手，即将起舞的那几步；就像婚礼上新人仪式完毕，捧着花离场时雀跃又克制的那几步。查尔斯吃掉他巧克力蛋糕那一夜，他狐疑地潜进门廊，脚步也是这样轻；脚踝隐痛的清晨，他们并肩走在廊里，那脚步也是这样怪……

吻着，几乎摔进兰森房间时，查尔斯也觉得恍若隔世了，虽然昨晚才刚来过。

手胡乱地把那蛋糕扔到桌上，拖鞋甩掉，就把对方揉在怀里，胸膛撞在一起，手指插到头发里去。他几乎在咬他。他们谁也没有闭眼，潮汐、湖水，毫无保留的情爱、欲望——

“混蛋，我都快萎了。”

查尔斯背靠门板，旧汗未干又生新汗，看起来像一条搁浅的湿滑的鱼。

兰森发挥实验精神，手立即滑下去摸了一把，咧嘴笑了，“骗谁？依旧比我还硬。”接着恶意地咬了一口他的鼻尖。

“谁软谁挨操。”

查尔斯皱皱鼻子，用迷离的绿眼睛蛊惑他，随便挣扎一下。他还没做过挨操的那个。

“你快摸——我现在硬了！比你硬！”

兰森抓过他的手按在自己胯下，往前一挺，把他的手夹在两人性器之间。裤子不知道什么时候又被扒掉了，而他另一只手也被下了咒似的，紧紧勾着兰森的脖子。

津液在唇瓣相互贴合、吮吸之间发出的淫靡声能让查尔斯直接死，但他还是感受到那人将手伸到他身后掏着什么。他在门背收纳袋里，掏出JEUSN润滑剂。查尔斯余光瞟到，拉着尾音说，“这颜色好萎啊——”

“ky长得跟牙膏似的就不萎了吗？”兰森两手伸回他背后操作着，下身又顶他一下，俯在他耳边喷出热气，“你根本没萎，小坏蛋。”

“你怎么知道……”

“嘘——”

那触感正在他臀缝边打转，又凉又滑又黏，他曲颈后仰，不禁轻轻呻吟出声，“啊。”

他抱着的人霎时震了震，会意将手指按进他臀缝里，顺着那缝滑到会阴去，唇齿却还吮着、啃着他的肩膀。

他只摩挲他的会阴，死活不碰后庭。他就是想让他欲火焚身，急得又哭又叫，再一插到底，肯定是这样。于是他把头颅滚在兰森肩窝，又小声呻吟起来：“啊……你碰碰那里行不行？求你了。”

那根手指，终于，终于移动到他那渴得一张一合的入口，轻轻抹着，只浅浅地入半截指头，把整个入口都抹均匀。

接着那人两手伸到他胁下，将他从门背上拉起来，“快，到床上去，让我亲亲你。”他们争先恐后滚上床，把碍事的衣物全部脱掉。

他双手抓住那半撑起身的人的小腿，往下一拽，他完全躺下了，只剩两腿张着着只剩两腿张着屈着，他跪在中间。左手稍稍下移，果然摸到浅浅凹凸不平的一块皮肤，早前擦伤的痂已经掉了。他摩挲那一小块皮肤，深深地吻了它，勾起嘴角说，“那时我就猜到你不对劲了。”

“你是不是偷窥我换衣服？”查尔斯又想撑起身子看他。被兰森按着胸膛一把推回去，平躺着。

“谁要偷窥你？”他说着从查尔斯的小腿吻上去，经过圆碌碌的膝盖骨，不曾见天日的大腿内侧，往上走、再往上走，鼻尖蹭着他葱茏的耻毛，嘴唇蹭过隆起的双球，闻他迷人的味道，“我不需要偷窥你，我简直可以直接上你。”

不知道什么时候，又黏又凉又滑的触感又在他臀缝里拱动了，这次手指进得更深了。窗帘没拉，但没关系，外面只是光秃树枝的剪影，凉凉的月亮，月色全落下来，在他们的发丝里、耳廓边、腰上、耻骨上、屁股上……

他小心地把他扩张好了，全身每一处都仔细地吻遍了，身下的他再也没有理智与他斗嘴了，手捂着眼，粗喘不止，胸膛疯狂地上下起伏。谁让那人把奶油涂抹在他的前胸再一口一口舔掉？谁让那人要用指腹细数他那里面的纹路？谁让那人一边用手指侵入他扩张他，一边咬着他的耳垂呻吟给他听？他一定是故意的，故意的！他就是想让他急，然后一插到底。那人三指都被他的屁股紧紧夹着，感受体液和润滑剂在甬道里随着他身体的扭捏，在那人指隙里蚯蚓似的滑来滑去。他的屁股准备好了，他整个儿人都准备好了，他要他，他要让这该死的撒旦第一次给他，填满他！

“可以了可以了……快进来！”他把兰森的手臂都抓破了，血渗出来，“再不进来我要射了。”

“不行，你还是个雏，不能弄伤你。”

“雏你妹……谁还没干过你手上那活儿？”妈的，那个字眼令他爽得要上天，眼泪都流出来了，“快进来……快进来……”然后一插到底满足他，他会疼得也爽得又哭又叫，然后哈兰和梅格都被吵醒，全世界都知道他们俩在这里做爱。

那根手指被抽出去了，连带着汩汩液体，滚烫坚硬的头终于挤进他的臀缝。

来了——他咬着牙，两腿缠上兰森的腰，等待被插到底——停住了。

他低头一看，哭骂道，“王八蛋！”

青筋暴起的柱身寂寥地悬在他们之间，他居然只进来一截头便停住了，他又骂 “你他妈想干什么？”

他一定是要他死。他控制不住被撑开的后面欲求不满而不住地吸他的龟头，控制不住自己高高扬起的性器跳动了几下——“再不进来我要射了！”——他宽大的手立刻套紧他的根部，说，“好了，别想先射。”

“你到底要做什么？你疯了？……”

“你允许我，我才进去。”

“我允许啊……”他失声道，“天哪，你是说——”

“我是说那件事……别想抽回你的腿！”

他真的是要他死！

“不行！”

“答应我……”

“不行！”他挣扎一下，想后退想松腿，被那人紧紧锁住，他的后庭明明张合着想要更多。查尔斯，你完了，你真的完了——

“答应我，亲爱的。”他倾身，又深入一分，只是一分，几乎要了查尔斯的命。

“噢操……”一阵难掩的酥麻过电似的来了。查尔斯，你可厉害了，你真是造孽的一把好手——

“答应我，答应我……”兰森抱着他的屁股，下体在他里面轻轻拧动，“Say yes. Babe. Say yes…”

你已经造了这么多孽了，还差这最后一个吗？上帝，就这最后一个吧——他愿意下地狱。他整个人儿像断了线的木偶伸出残破的双肢，“……好。”

把遍体鳞伤的自己交给他，什么都交给他——

疼，但他也顾不得了，反正他已经要下地狱了，他双臂拥着那人的背，双腿缠着那人挺翘的屁股，腰弓得像只虾米，只会催他，“快点……再快点……”后来那变成高亢的呻吟——他们都疯了。

他当然听他的。查尔斯的呻吟、喘息、祈求、命令全是咒语让他愿意付出所有，直到他满手满身是那人的精液而他自己终于也低吼着射出。

这一夜真是够了……

查尔斯的生物钟还是令他早早醒来，彼时天才蒙蒙亮。窗帘没拉，晨曦起了，素描似的窗外世界渐渐染成浅黄色。兰森还睡着，他的睡相很沉静。

查尔斯见识过很多人，曾有过的床伴也不少，心无城府的人敞着领子张着四肢睡；内向胆怯的人裹着被子缩着睡；沉静的睡相是不卑不亢，查尔斯猜。而这跟兰森白天那张扬跋扈的少爷姿态一点都不契合。睡相不会骗人，也许夜里那个兰森才是真实的他，温柔又狂野，成熟又淘气。

前夜里清洗完，他们并排躺在床上，盖着同一张丝绒被子。查尔斯愣愣瞅着天花板，兰森问他，“你在想什么？……后悔了？”

“不是，我是想到从前的事。”他说。

“啊，旧情人？”兰森装作语气轻松。

不是旧情人。

“你有闻到味道吗？”查尔斯问。

“什么味道？”

“性爱的味道。”

“怎么了？”他有些谨慎地追问。

查尔斯瞅着顶灯，灯泡里积了些污垢，暗沉沉的。他说：“很久以前，去欧洲以前——那时家里一切都还很好。我跟人整夜整夜约酒局，还有那种局……”

“每夜结束后，酒气里也混着这种味道。当年我脑袋空空躺在酒瓶子旁边，闻着这种味道时，觉得命运全都在自己手里，世界也全都在自己手里。我很清楚自己该怎么活。那时候……”

他的声音渐渐弱了，因为发现这话不合时宜。至少他这么觉得。他不说话了，闭上眼睛。

但兰森的手从被子底下摸过来，叠在他的手上，手指交叉过他的——那是他们第一次十指相交——兰森说，“你怎么这么老气横秋的？”

接着他感觉到兰森转过头来，于是他睁眼看他。兰森看起来像只温柔的大狗，他说，“放心，我们在世界的中心。”

但他做爱的时候简直在天使和恶魔两个极端间变换……用那种方式要他答应他，明明是淌浑水还要没头没脑的扎进来，他可真傻。

查尔斯禁不住伸手碰碰兰森的眉毛、鼻梁。他的鼻根高，架着眉头眉心连接着鼻梁，利落英气。可是眉毛短，修剪得像月牙儿，像笑弯的眼睛。这眉头……查尔斯不愿意看它皱。

太阳升出地平线了，橘光溜过兰森的眉眼嘴唇，淡去了。

房间亮堂堂的，白天来了。

凭着光影在眼皮上晃动，凭着床垫一陷一回弹，他知道查尔斯醒了，正看他。现在他正起身，他要走了。

夜里和白天是不同的：一切事物都不同，夜里的事在白天没法子说明，因为那些事在白天根本就不存在。可是他不想只和查尔斯做夜间情人，他要和查尔斯做全天候的情人，清晨、白天、黄昏、夜里……

兰森伸手拉住他，查尔斯错愕地回头，“你醒着？”

“不许走，躺回来。”

“我要回去洗澡。”

“啧，我房间很臭么？躺回来！”

“好吧。”查尔斯不情不愿地躺回去，“要留时间给我洗澡……会被闻出来的你知不知道！傻子！”

他们又并肩躺着了，这回不是浸在月光里，而是沐浴在晨光下。

“就这么躺着吗？我会睡着的。”查尔斯稍稍伸展了四肢，发出舒畅的哼声。

“别发出些奇怪的声音，指不定会发生些什么。”兰森意味深长地说，“等会你就没时间洗澡了。”

查尔斯噤声了。他们又沉默了一会儿。

“你小时候来过斯隆比庄园，你记得吗？”

平安夜，他问查尔斯浇他一头水是不是特别神气，后者烧得神志不清，根本没听到他说的话。他早打定主意，要跟查尔斯翻翻旧账。

“嗯……记得。”

“记得你都干了些什么好事吗？”

“往你鞋子里塞蚂蚱？”

“你还往我鞋子里塞过蚂蚱？”

“你是说那一芭蕉叶的雨水？”

“你是不是觉得自己特神气？”

“还用说？我就喜欢看你吃瘪。”查尔斯想起在门廊下嚎啕大哭的小兰森，嘴角不自觉地翘起来，“现在也喜欢。”

“好吧，我牺牲一下。”

“你太要强，这句不会算数的。”至少在白天是这样。

“……好吧，但有些话是算数的。”

“比如说？”

“我爱你，是算数的。”兰森说，“因为你知道它是算数的，你才会觉得这句话重。查尔斯，其实不用我说，你早就知道。所以你躲不掉。”

“这就是你饿了我一周的理由？……强盗！”

“饿肚子事小，引你来说话事大。”

“因为饿的不是你的肚子。”

“因为我知道你一定会躲我，但是我总能有办法——所以你躲不掉。”

时针指向十点。

哈兰前一天睡得香甜，完全没有宿醉的情况，弗兰载着他出门赴一个约。因此，只有我一个人坐在餐厅里吃蛋饼。我跟大卫通风报信，他今天依旧会来接我，去约会。

那两个人相继来到餐厅。首先是查尔斯，他见餐厅只有我一人，露出诧异的表情，随即便恢复正常了。他只穿了居家服。

这是有规律的。最初那一周，他每天早上出现在餐桌前时，都是全副武装随时能上桌商谈的样子；后来他把西装外套和领带留到早餐后再穿戴；再后来发胶也留到早餐后；跟兰森共事那段时间，几乎不出门，他在庄园里便也不再着正装了。

“这里只有咖啡是热的，蛋饼在厨房保温着。”我说。桌上有熏肉三明治，但是凉的。查尔斯便去小厨房取蛋饼。

他前脚刚离开，兰森后脚便来了，穿着他做作的米白色针织毛衣，真是太显眼了，开屏的公孔雀。我又重复了一遍刚刚对查尔斯说的话。他翻了个巨大的白眼，“他妈的，又是蛋饼。”接着倾身抄走两个三明治，也去了厨房。

他们俩是一起回来的，兰森拿着个托盘，盛的食物全部腾着白色的雾气，两碟蛋饼、两只熏肉三明治。

眼瞅着他们，我发现一个细节，天哪，这真是比挖到宝还令人兴奋。我笑嘻嘻，“昨晚很激烈？嗯？弄到很晚？嗯？”

他们两个的微笑都僵在脸上，兰森疯狂瞪我，查尔斯的脸一阵红一阵白。我要笑死了，举着手中吃剩半块的冻冰冰的三明治，手肘撑在桌上，补充道，“看看你们的黑眼圈，同款。”

查尔斯转头看兰森，眯着眼说，“她怎么知道这么多？”

兰森问我，“你怎么知道这么多。”

我往后一仰，靠上椅背，晃晃手中的冷三明治，老神在在地说，“噢不不不，兰森。我只知道这个，只知道这个……”

他们俩坐下了，兰森在我身边，查尔斯在我斜对面。

“哈兰不在？”兰森问。

“你该庆幸他不在。”我已经吃饱了，歪在椅子上看他们吃，“真的，爷爷还没有老眼昏花到这个程度。”

“你有办法吗？”查尔斯吃着三明治问。他的三明治，是热的，噢天哪，我羡慕得一阵胃疼。

“但是爷爷也没有全知到能发现你们眼下遮瑕膏的程度……懂吧？”

“……遮瑕膏？”查尔斯迟疑。

“遮瑕膏。”我重复，然后看看兰森，看他有什么反应。

兰森的皮肤很白，眼下的乌青鼓胀在那儿，活像被人打了一拳。“哦，那就拿你的用。”他面无表情地说。然后把身子拧回去，朝查尔斯挑挑眉毛，笑着使眼神。查尔斯也笑了。

“不行，这段时间我每天都要用。”

“噢，你的约会真是好频繁呢。哈兰那两条猎狗对他比对我还热情。”

“你嘴太臭了，狗不想理你。”

查尔斯看着我们唇枪舌战，笑着吃蛋饼，希望这个早晨，还有昨夜，能无限拉长、拉长，让对劳埃德的憎恨、对康斯坦丝她们的牵挂、它们灌给他的焦虑暂歇，都别拖着他前行。

就像你必须上那躺列车，但你想在站台歇歇呼吸新鲜的空气、拥抱你爱的人，总之你现在不想上车。但你终究要上车的，所以你希望它：停留久一点，再久一点，让停靠的时间再久一点。

他得赶车，因为终点站有康斯坦丝和玛丽在等。

昨天才交换联系方式，今天娜塔莎就发短信给他，说有新进展，约他下午两点在北边波士顿花园旁一个餐厅见面。

查尔斯计算了一下。吃完早餐就换衣服，然后整理要带去的资料，出门。在中午刺眼的阳光里驶过进市区的公路，再在市区里塞塞车，两点前他能到那里。

他不想穿西装了，今天不想，西装不保暖也不舒服。何况这不是与哈兰的人脉见面。他装累了。

9.

不用穿正装出门，查尔斯心情就像拨开云的晴日，轻快地拧身关门，再拧身，正撞上兰森带着笑意的脸。兰森回房取了电脑，放在双肩包里侧背着，也刚从房间里出来。

兰森的蓝眼睛又亮又弯，他端详查尔斯，点头道，“啧啧啧，你今天看起来很不一样。”

他看起来也准备出门。依旧穿着那件米白毛衣，但换上了半旧的牛仔裤和板鞋，没有打发胶，棕发松松的，像个清爽的大学生。

查尔斯眯起眼睛说，“你也是。”

兰森问，“你去哪儿？”

“去市区，劳埃德的事有新进展。”

“嗯。”

“你去哪？”

“市区。”

“你也去市区？”

“你不介意载我一程吧？”兰森说着，已经转身先走了。走了几步，突然想起什么似的，停住拧回头来说，“开我的车好了。”

于是他们开了那辆线条粗犷的宝马，在晴朗日光中驶上公路，此时刚经过兰森那套大玻璃房子。雪刚开始融，树梢上的都化了，露出又湿又皱的枯枝，但被阳光一照，便亮晶晶的。路边的雪还没融，堆着砌着，像是无限延长没有尽头的小白花路。

当他和他之间那层窗户纸被戳破，眼前见了无数遍的景致便忽然不同了，它们全都鲜活起来，流动起来，有意趣多了。

查尔斯抓着方向盘，余光瞥见那人正撑着头，凝视车前退后的公路白虚线，不知正想什么。他把注意力引回眼前，距离市区大概还有两刻钟的车程，不知道娜塔莎说的“新进展”是什么。会是好消息么？

他觉得自己在一点一点地挪向终点站，冥冥中也预感到，他总会挪到的。也许真是昨夜里那人在柔软的被子下与他十指相扣时说的：“放心，我们在世界的中心。”

路边的建筑渐渐紧凑起来，车已经贴在市区的边缘。

他们一路没怎么说话，静静坐着任情愫在小小的车厢里淌来淌去漾来漾去，像在淡蜂蜜水里漂浮。谁也不想打破它，但已经在市区边缘了。

查尔斯问，“你要去哪？”

“北端”

“你也去北端？”

“见个老朋友。”兰森懒懒的，对查尔斯打破那美好的蜂蜜水氛围有些不满。

查尔斯继续开车，直开到贴着北端街区的大路上，他问，“哪里转进去？”

兰森继续懒懒地说，“往前开。”

查尔斯狐疑地看他一眼，一股预感爬上心头。顺着大路贴着北端街区开，眼看就要上桥了。兰森突然直起身，“噢，这里，转进去。“

他抬起手，指着前面的十字路口，又朝右斜方指指，“那边有个停车场。”

娜塔莎与查尔斯约的餐厅就在这个街角，正对着一个网球场。场地湿漉漉的，没人打球，他们从球场边的小道走过，斑马线处正好跳绿灯，他们穿过马路。查尔斯说，“别跟我说，你和你的朋友也约在那个餐厅。”

兰森耸耸肩，只跟在他身后。查尔斯那股预感愈来愈强，突突顶在心头。推开餐厅的门，见到娜塔莎转头那瞬间目光投来的那一瞬间，他的预感证实了。

他们还未走近，娜塔莎便起身走来，她穿着卡其色的短外套，张开双臂。查尔斯眼见着兰森微微抬手将她揽住。她拍拍他的背，侧脸与他耳朵轻贴，说，“好久不见了。”

她的声音像沙砾摩擦的声音，暗哑低沉，却像遥远的地方悠荡过来似的。那语气，听着像恍若隔世了。

这小餐馆拥挤得很，实木的桌子、酒架，棕色的空间又窄又杂。他们相对围坐在小圆木桌子上，查尔斯的脸阴沉了。

他看着两人，冷冷开口，“是怎么回事？你们俩。娜塔莎，你没跟我说今天是三个人见面。这让我很被动。”

不怒自威的查尔斯让兰森有些脊背发凉，他深知自己这下是莽撞了。早餐时，查尔斯一说在签售会上有红星出版社的人找他接头，是一位自称娜塔莎的女郎，留着一头披肩的红发，兰森就知道了，是娜特。

他太急于了解整件事，趁查尔斯早餐后回去换衣服的空当，就给她发了邮件。虽然许久不联系，她仍是立刻就回复了，还附了新手机号，叫他跟查尔斯一起来见她。

他从桌子边蹦起来就收拾出门，什么衣服易穿就往身上套什么，因此就有了开门撞见查尔斯，对方对他“你今天很不一样”的评价。

兰森平时不大掉链子，就是对着那个人吧，就总是搭错筋。比如他今天又搭错筋，心血来潮要给人一个“惊喜”，不仅让娜塔莎别跟查尔斯说他要去，自己也瞒了查尔斯一路。天哪，没有人知道在他眼里查尔斯皱着眉在肚子里千回百转地推测、自证的那副样子有多可爱。就是可爱。

现在兰森要为欣赏某人的“可爱”付出代价，他坐在桌子边，简直就像个被叫家长的小朋友。他的共犯娜塔莎倒没有他这般窘迫，因为她还不知道他们的关系。

她真是不急不躁，反手从旁边抽出菜单，扔在桌上，“先点菜，点完再说。”

她两手托腮，盯了石化的两人几秒，想起什么，转头就招呼服务员来，说，“直接点菜吧。跟你们说，这意大利馆子里的鱿鱼真的很好吃，要不就三份鱿鱼？或是你们要吃别的？就三份鱿鱼吧，迁就一下我的经济状况……你好服务员，三份鱿鱼，这里——你们要喝的么？噢，不要？桌上有柠檬水可以喝——先这样，有加单再喊你！”她的俄罗斯口音噼里啪啦打在两人脸上，打得查尔斯猝不及防，而兰森见怪不怪。

然后她转回头来，朝查尔斯眨眨眼，“亲爱的你刚说啥？”查尔斯脸都青了，黑眼圈愈发明显，赫然暴露了他那糟糕的心情。

兰森急忙打岔，“一份鱿鱼我吃不饱……”

“别打岔。”

查尔斯冷声打断他。兰森讪讪缄住口。

娜塔莎疑惑皱眉，不当它是大事儿，朝兰森努努嘴，说，“你问他呀。”

查尔斯和娜塔莎两束目光射向他，一束凌厉一束戏谑。娜塔莎也很想知道兰森这么做是为什么。可是无论是对查尔斯还是娜特，他都说不出“只不过想看看情人可爱的样子”这种话。

最好的办法是转移注意力，日后再分别对他们交代。于是他伸手摸出电脑，觑查尔斯，“要不……先讲正事？”

沉默，沉默，沉默。空气都凝固了。直到鱿鱼填馅卷的味道袅袅飘来，服务员把它们从托盘上一一卸下，摆到桌上。

一见那填馅卷，娜塔莎就把疑问忘在脑后了，她摆摆手，“罢了罢了，确实不是大事儿，不先吃吗？我饿死了，我可以边吃边听你讲吧？兰森。”

谢天谢地，感谢鱿鱼填馅卷，娜塔莎放弃了追问，查尔斯毕竟还是位商人，思索片刻，决定先压下这件事，晚点再盘问兰森，交流情报更重要。

他向前倾身，用拇指抹了抹眉尾，示意妥协，让兰森赶快讲。

兰森把椅子朝查尔斯那边挪挪，把电脑放在自己刚刚坐着的角度，令查尔斯和娜塔莎都能看清楚。他打开了几封加密的电子邮件，密密麻麻的字，署名是个意大利名字。

“老厄金斯叫我直接联系这个意大利人，他们圈子都知道这人跟劳埃德交恶。但他们之前共事过，就在劳埃德倒卖越战枪械的时候，他们俩负责跟买家对接。后来他入狱了，劳埃德也不做枪械倒卖了，十几年后两人相遇在新行当里，都是小头目，抢单子、交际场里下绊子……现在劳埃德飞黄腾达在自由港洗黑钱了，他还在黑色市场里挣扎。”

兰森继续说，“他主要讲述了劳埃德倒卖枪械被逐出布莱克伍德家之后的事。劳埃德跟随了一个偷盗艺术品的大头目。当时的他外形硬朗干净，聪明机敏，帮头目打理一些琐事，后来得到赏识，步步高升。头目意外死亡后，他自然顶上，干的都是黑色生意。这两年他想重回美国，有意包装自己，才渐渐开始洗钱。”

“不，他六年前就尝试重回美国，重回布莱克伍德家，在投毒案之前。”查尔斯沉吟，“我一直怀疑投毒案的真凶，警方最初拘捕了康斯坦丝，但又无罪释放，这事就不了了之。外界不知道这件事，消息只在小镇里传得凶，闲言碎语很多，到现在都没有定论。”

娜塔莎的鱿鱼填馅卷吃完了，她扯张纸巾擦擦嘴，从包里抽出一张地图，拍在桌上。地图磨出了毛边，墨迹也有些糊，大概是在包里随身携带了很久。她展开地图，上面是一堆纷杂的标记。

“我正要说他重回美国这件事。你看地图……”她的指尖在美国的版图上逡巡，但没人看得懂她的地图，“布莱克伍德家早期在上流社交圈里曾十分活跃——这是查尔斯提供的信息——红星出版社注意到，早年曾与布莱克伍德家交好的家族在这几年里都陆续遭到了劳埃德的探查，手段各不相同。”

一阵阴寒掠过兰森心头，他忙问，“比如？有什么手段？都是怎样败露的？”

娜塔莎的手指停在德克萨斯州，“他曾雇佣武装去潜伏在本杰明家族别墅所处的森林里，那两人伪装成驴友，整天在附近转，装备齐全。本杰明的长子杰克曾任陆军军官，撞见他们几次，留了心眼。有一回，他们一连几天用望远镜监视本杰明家，望远镜反光，又被杰克看到了，这证实了他的猜测，当晚他就找人去把那两人干掉了。只不过，当时他已经是军政界人物，这两人来历不明，曝光出去影响不好，他就把尸体处理了，消息封锁了，没人知道。”

“这具体是什么时候的事了？”

“两年前，正好是劳埃德开始接触自由港的时间节点。”

兰森明白过来：即使查尔斯不住到斯隆比家，斯隆比家也绝对躲不过探查。自从二十几年前他第一次见查尔斯开始，两个家族就不可避免要同时卷入二十年后的这个漩涡中了。再进一步，假如探查已经开始，那劳埃德大概率就会得知查尔斯在斯隆比家，在这之后必然凶多吉少。

兰森不知道这是否合适，他竟觉得有些宽慰。因为在斯隆比庄园，查尔斯从未自在过，他自觉像是拖带着厄运的泥水，厚着脸皮到这里来的，他从未停止过把斯隆比庄园牵扯进这件事的内疚。

但这下，就像在树林里追踪一条绳子，以为从某颗山毛榉始，通向一片未知之地。你以为山毛榉就是起点了，伸手去摸索，竟又暴露出一截，抽出来，竟一路继续往回走……他们早在二十年前就注定了今天要相遇在这里。

对于查尔斯来说，这卸下了一些心头的重量。但这不算什么，他从没停止过赶路。每每对劳埃德了解多一分，他便焦虑一分，威胁如遮天巨浪高高升在眼前，眼看就要滚下来了。

“……康斯坦丝和玛丽，有消息吗？”他不安地问。

娜塔莎明炯的目光收敛了，她的指尖抚着马萨诸塞州的边界，轻叹一声说，“……没有。我们的线人还在镇子上交际，打进布莱克伍德庄园需要时间。……再等几周，好吗？”

“那我们现在能做什么？”查尔斯追问。

“等待。等待探查，等待线人打进布莱克伍德城堡。”娜塔莎原本锐利的眼神柔和下来，她轻握了握查尔斯骨节发白的拳头，“查尔斯，听我说。等待很难，这几乎是最难的事情。但你也清楚，必须一步步来，现实容不得我们急躁鲁莽……耐心一点，我们都得耐心一点……”

她意味深长地与兰森对望一下。

这场会面注定沉重，查尔斯什么都没吃。鱿鱼填馅卷从热气腾腾放到汁凝味腥。从餐厅走到停车场的路，就像棉花一样塌软。他把钥匙扔给兰森，“你来开吧。”

兰森顺从地接过钥匙，他们坐在车里，透过前视镜玻璃看着窗外发呆。兰森觉得查尔斯需要被转移一下注意力，但他不知道如何开口。他悄悄觑查尔斯，那人正两眼无神地望着前方，平时隽秀的眉毛此刻都像是墨迹模糊似的了无生气。

裤兜里“嗞——”地一阵震动，兰森掏出手机，弹出的短信来自娜塔莎。

娜特：我觉得你俩有问题。

兰森：？

娜特：你们是不是在谈恋爱？

兰森：你怎么看出来的？！

娜特：什么都别说了，至少今天，别让他碰电脑报纸文件什么的。这会子别立刻就回斯隆比家，去哪做点什么都好，转移一下他的注意力。

过了一会，娜塔莎追加一条。

娜特：干脆去约会吧。

兰森把手机塞回裤兜，看查尔斯。查尔斯正怅然若失，满脑乱麻，丝毫顾不上兰森的小动作。兰森盯了他一会儿，叫他：“查尔斯。”

查尔斯转过头来，露出疑惑但无力的神.情。

“你想去哪？”兰森问。

“不想去哪。”

“好，那就去约会吧。”兰森发动车子。

他遵循了娜塔莎的建议。设想一下，假如现在就载查尔斯回斯隆比庄园，他一定扑向自己的小书桌，抱紧自己的小电脑，噼里啪啦一顿找资料分析。空空输出心力，又无法推动事情的实质进展，在房子里踱来踱去就像没头苍蝇，还不如去约会。

他正准备踩油门，查尔斯一句话止住他的动作，“你还没解释你的事。”

他又把脚松开。这时查尔斯已经把头拧过来了，目光怨念又灼热，就差头顶飘几缕青烟了……

他说:“是不是就喜欢看我出糗？”

这句话就像又甜又毒的蛇，在兰森心尖上咬了一口，整个心脏都又疼又麻，继而全身也又疼又麻，他不能看他那怨念而委屈的眼神了。玩火，简直是玩火。

他托住那人的脑袋，鼻尖凑上去蹭蹭那人鬓边几缕碎发，把脸埋到他侧颈。

“操当然不是……”兰森喃喃道，“你不糗，你不糗。”他稍稍侧过脸，衔住对方紧抿成一条直线的嘴。

但是查尔斯不回应他，抿着嘴也不说话。

兰森侧过身子亲他，吮他的嘴唇，撬他的齿关，要他回应。

查尔斯不回应，就像石化了一样。

“你亲我一下行不行，求你了。”

“你也会求人了？”查尔斯反唇讽刺。

中计了，兰森趁机撬开他的齿关，整个手掌都贴到他的后脑勺上，使出浑身解数讨他欢心或是回应，什么反馈都好。

查尔斯已经尝到他，只好不作抵抗了，后知后觉地回吻他，将两只手都插到兰森的短发里，就像那夜一样。他们吻得情迷意乱，直到发现一个拎着网球拍的小男孩站在车前盖旁目瞪口呆。稍远处有一群他同龄的孩子正走过。

查尔斯使劲拍兰森，示意有人在。

兰森分神看那个孩子，与小男孩眼神交汇一刹那，孩子蹲下，捡起个网球捏在手上，又抬眼愣愣看着他俩。

兰森朝他使眼神，叫他赶快走，别看。

男孩子双眼圆睁双颊红红，并没有看懂兰森的眼神。

这么爱看就让你好好看看。兰森掰过查尔斯的脸，再次印上他的嘴唇，在小男孩面前上演激情一幕，小男孩终于被吓走了。

他们俩松开嘴，查尔斯撑不住笑了，兰森看着他的脸，也笑了。

10.

自红叶落尽以来，波士顿的天气一直很好。日间阳光和煦，夜间月色清朗。除了晨光熹微时那一点薄雾。

昨夜终于下了一场小雪，院子里薄薄地覆了一层白色。幸亏早上艳阳高照，加上融雪剂的帮助，下午和大卫进城区时雪已融尽。

我们将车泊在后湾的购物中心，一路逛下去。我们几乎每天都见面，要么一起去溜冰，要么一起去画廊，今天他陪我逛街。其实这些事我们早就做过，在我们上次分手之前。

有时眼前的景色都很新鲜，因为这是我们在一起度过的第一个冬天；但当我走在路上，又觉得一切没有什么不同。我转头看他，他穿着厚连帽卫衣，兜帽又厚又大拥在他后颈，金色的头发被帽子挤着磨着，后脑勺处有些乱。谁能想到我们分分合合近两年，又在一起了？

我们上次分手是在夏天的游乐场里，刚坐完一趟疯狂的过山车。过山车嘎吱嘎吱开到顶端，车头下垂极速俯冲，那阵强风迎面割来简直能分离人的灵肉，我却根本没想到要握他的手。下来之后，我说我们还是分手吧。他点点头答应了。我们并肩无言走到游乐场门口，分别时甚至没有道再见。

此后一个学期我没再与他有联系，直到临近冬假。

他突然到我宿舍楼下等我，我不愿下去，他等在那里，跟安保处的阿姨大眼瞪小眼，瞪了一整天；我夜跑时，他从身后追上我，跟我并肩跑，天知道他是怎么翘掉工作跑过来的？……我原本装作不放在眼里。

后来我放冬假了，他居然追到斯隆比家来。我那时正在客厅窗边整理哈兰的摆件，窗外阳光灿烂，远处草坪就像温暖的羊毛毯，弗兰正端着个大盆子走向狗屋，她准备给两条猎狗喂食。大卫从窗边探出头来，敲敲窗。我抬头看他，还吓了一跳，又惊又喜。他呵气在窗上写：“在等你”。

于是，于是我的心墙又碎裂了。

他大概是因为害羞，不怎么说“我爱你”。

在波士顿后湾逛了一中午，光是看了，什么都没买，而大卫就陪我在这里游荡着。我们经过波士顿公共图书馆，停在一个十字路口，等着过马路。

我正张望，思索着等信号灯跳绿色之后该往哪里走。大卫捏捏我的手肘，指指街对面。那里立着一幢古朴的小教堂，它正沐浴在太阳的金辉下。

“看那两个人，像不像你堂哥和布莱克伍德先生？”他顿了顿又说，“可是这打扮不太像他们平常的风格。”

我顺着他的手指看过去，那两个身材相像的身影从小教堂闪出来，往侧面走去，四条长腿走起来可显眼了。但这还不足以证实是他们。一人穿着兜帽卫衣加灰呢短外套，黑色休闲裤；另一人穿着牛仔裤，白色针织毛衣。让我下肯定答案的，主要还是兰森那件毛衣。说真的，那件毛衣就是化成灰我也认得。

我们跑过斑马线，追上了他俩——后来想想，这绝对是个坏主意——成功地让这个下午变成了一场诡异的四人约会。更诡异的是，我和兰森并肩走，大卫和查尔斯并肩走，就在波光粼粼的查尔斯河畔。

我真的想敲爆兰森的头。真的想。

他比我高足足一个半头，我走在他旁边，咬牙切齿说：“你不喜欢大卫，别跟他走就是了。为什么我也不能跟他走？”

“因为我想跟你聊天。”

“你的查尔斯怎么办？”

“我对他比较放心。”

“你不放心我什么？”我一阵眩晕。

“你会被大卫蛊。”他说，“噢不对，你已经被他蛊了。我还是要提醒你：我不喜欢他，哈兰也不喜欢他，你最好别一意孤行。”

“那我从现在开始讨厌查尔斯，你别一意孤行。”

“你不要迁怒他。”

“……”

于是走在后面的查尔斯和大卫便目睹了我将兰森推得一个趔趄差点摔倒的画面。

大卫评价，“这兄妹俩简直是一对活宝。”

查尔斯微笑接话，“所以斯隆比庄园从不寂寞。”

他嘴上说着斯隆比庄园从不寂寞，心脏却在寂寞中又坠下去了。康斯坦丝和玛丽在布莱克伍德城堡，身处险境但至少能互相陪伴，她们不会寂寞，何况据那粗壮的看门人说，劳埃德待她俩不错，有时他甚至在想自己是否还有必要前进？

好像无论是布莱克伍德家族，还是斯隆比庄园，他都像个外人。也许两位小堂妹并不需要他，而他又跟个橡皮糖似的粘在斯隆比家的门上。

“听梅格说你也有堂妹，在老家？”大卫的询问将他的注意力拉回来。

“梅格怎么什么都跟你讲？”他装作责怪地觑了前面的身影一眼，“有两个堂妹在老家。”

“很思念她们吧？虽然我没有堂妹，离家远了我还是会很想念家里人，你知道……妈妈呀，弟弟呀什么的。”

“我还以为你是波士顿本地人。”

“我是小地方出来的。”大卫摇头，无奈地笑了笑，流露出一丝完全不同于平时的气质。疏离、清冷，。这样的他简直有些像翻版的查尔斯。就这一丝，随即他又恢复了平时温暖大男孩的样子，“幸亏争气考了间不错的大学，还算能在大城市养活自己。”

查尔斯突然意识到兰森和哈兰为什么不赞成梅格跟大卫的事了，不禁生出同病相怜之感：虽然是上流出身，家族却早已人丁零落，短时间内再无重振的可能性，何况还有只巨大的蛀虫入侵它的肌理。这样的查尔斯，又能得到斯隆比家多少的认可呢？

谈话的停顿太久了，有些尴尬，查尔斯慌不择言说，“但你气质很好。”

大卫听到这个，不禁为查尔斯的慌乱发出一阵豁达的笑声，引得兰森回过头来瞪他，活像只警觉的大狗。

我问他们，“笑什么呢这么开心？”

查尔斯只耸耸肩笑着，弯弯的烟青色眼睛在橘色的日辉下就像漾着金波平静深邃的查尔斯河，他的笑里总藏着我们看不出的隐秘情绪，时时刻刻都不同。

沿着河滨大道走，啤酒的麦香味和咖啡豆的焦糖味从绿地深处飘来，搅动河畔日落的金辉。太阳在对岸高楼的剪影上方摇摇欲坠，即将西沉。我们在一家露天酒吧坐下。

酒吧就建在个木板平台上，摆了几张桌子，人手极少，就老板一个人在吧台忙活。兰森和大卫走到吧台去，我和查尔斯坐着等。

查尔斯伸手后拉一下袖口，那粗犷的金表从灰呢袖子里露出来，他看了一眼时间。

“这块表是布莱克伍德长辈的吗？”我问。

查尔斯拉回袖子，那手表又隐回去了。他无意识按着手腕，用有些惊诧的眼神看着我微笑说，“你很聪明，这块表是我爷爷的。”

“它比你粗犷。”我说。

“嗯，你说的很含蓄。”查尔斯手肘倚着桌沿，若有所思，“我和它不相称。”

查尔斯的父亲亚瑟，一定知道些什么。六年前的病房惨白得骇人，他干枯的手揪着查尔斯的袖口，干橘子似的喉结艰难滑动，“秘密在保险柜，还有那支金表……”当时他没放在心上，亚瑟是个平庸的人，心思单纯，还有点贪财。他以为那只是父亲贪财的恶习。

几个月前他知晓投毒案有蹊跷，才辗转回到布莱克伍德城堡，记起父亲临死前用尽力气吐出的那串呓语。

他想念那段短暂的时光，跟康斯坦丝、玛丽和朱利安叔叔平静温馨地住在城堡里。

他也记得火灾那一夜，他是怎样在仓皇中抄起金表，搭在手腕上，颤抖着右手系表带；他是怎样在镇上人狐疑尖利的目光中跨进车里，踩油门时觉得整架车的底盘都在跟房子一起燃烧、震动，几乎要爆炸。

那块表是老布莱克伍德的，被玛丽埋在菜圃里。他不知道玛丽为什么要埋它，那是他帮康斯坦丝除杂草时无意发现的。

它重见天日时，还带着夏日泥土的湿气，在阳光下泛着古朴的金光。上了发条，还能跑。它是布莱克伍德家唯一的金表，于是查尔斯知道亚瑟说的就是这块金表。

朱利安叔叔不喜欢查尔斯动他的盒子，因为里面是他写的稿子，他整整六年都在用捉襟见肘的记忆力回忆着投毒案那一夜。那些稿子里有布莱克伍德家的秘密，查尔斯多少还是尽力翻了他的书稿。

老祖父很爱这块表，曾说这块表要留给最能成事儿的布莱克伍德。但直到他去世，也没说这块表到底要给谁。他不信任自己的兄弟，便把表留给长子亚瑟保管，只是保管。因为无从知晓的原因，亚瑟在投毒案那一夜将表带到城堡，它便一直留在那里了。

在查尔斯少年恣肆整天闯祸惹人操心的那段日子里，父亲在桌前跟校长通电话、数保释金、与母亲签离婚协议时，那块表就躺在他书架上的小天鹅绒盒子里静静看着这一切。

毕竟是父亲保管了多年的器物，那块表见证了他的后半生。

第一次带上那块手表的感觉很诡异，冰凉的触感纾解了某种愧疚和痛苦，又在冷酷地告诫他：德不配位。查尔斯从未觉得自己是能成事儿的布莱克伍德，他拿走的不是一块复古的金表，是皇帝的印章。

查尔斯蓦然想起什么，他问我，“你和兰森是不是拿过我的手表？在圣诞节之后。”

远处两人将皮夹塞在裤袋里，转身从吧台回来了。兰森依旧没给大卫什么好脸色。

我回忆了一下说，“没有，也可能是兰森拿了没告诉我。”

太阳沉得很快，不久就只射出淡淡的金色，往对岸染过来。而我们头顶的天空已经变成霾蓝色，河畔就像被炭笔打了阴影，酒吧亮起霓虹灯来。马丁尼、威士忌、冰咖啡，全都见底了。起风了，刮着脸有些刺骨，我们坐到店里去。

年轻人坐在一起，只是边吃边闲扯，明明是漫无目的地消磨时光，在谈笑间却有一种“真实活着”的感觉。

没人爱筵席解散的感觉，时间还早，大卫说，他有个朋友在后湾一家酒吧驻场，问兰森和查尔斯愿不愿意去给他的朋友捧捧场，反正兰森的车也停在那。

查尔斯面露倦色，但没说什么。兰森欣然答应了——这是他第一次给大卫个和颜悦色。

我们从小酒吧里出来，又沿着河畔走，准备拐去后湾。

风还是刮着，人们都把兜帽带上了，两手揣在口袋里，除了兰森。他松松的短发被吹得横七竖八，像个毛头小子。他在夜色里看了看查尔斯。查尔斯带上了兜帽，从兰森的角度只能窥见他英挺的鼻尖，他猜也许他的鼻尖被吹红了。查尔斯两手插在灰呢外套的口袋里，走动起来，手肘总是撞到兰森的胳膊。

真冷。兰森想。

夜色里，他的手穿过风，冰凉的指尖滑进了查尔斯的口袋，覆住查尔斯半握的温暖的手。那手的主人蓦然转头看他，兰森却向另一侧拧头，另一只手向缀着灯的平静河面指去，“看，查尔斯河。”

接着，他感受到那只温暖的手从他掌下稍抽开去，又翻过来，像柔软襁褓的纯棉布一样与他的指缝相合。正好经过一盏街灯，只窥到他红红的鼻尖。

我们找大卫的歌手朋友聊天。那个歌手朋友特别来事儿，我们在台侧的乱七八糟的音响话筒线旁边笑得直不起腰。我们都笑得尽兴了，除了查尔斯。

兰森跟我们说话时，老分神去看他，他坐在吧台角落里喝酒。兰森说既然查尔斯喝酒了，他就不喝了，一杯苏打水端到晚上十点多。

“如果哈兰问我去哪了，你就说我去同学家了。”道别的时候我扒住兰森的肩膀，叮嘱他。

他装作嫌恶地瞥我一眼，“啧，夜不归宿。”然后他又看看已经走到前头的大卫，语重心长地跟我说，“我管不着你，只是提醒你，我依旧对他有戒心。”

我才不想听他唠叨这个，一溜烟跑了，从后面追上大卫，拉着他的手加紧了些步伐。

兰森和查尔斯步行到商场楼下停车场去。

回程是兰森开车，查尔斯默然坐着，呆视前方。兰森的心情也没有多好，从在河畔他就发现查尔斯不太有兴致，想拉着他去第二轮酒吧放松一下，没想到那人情绪越发消沉。

他觉得他们的心被无可阻挡的柔韧力量越拉越远。

开车门那一下风好冷，是查尔斯那一侧灌进来的。他一声不吭，拔腿就走。那侧车门“砰”地被关上，那像给兰森冷冽的一击。兰森扯下车匙，推开车门，绕到前面拉住他，也不知道该说什么，就只是拉住他了。

查尔斯抬头看他，那双眼睛疲惫怨念，又红又肿。他皱眉，“干啥？我累了，我要回去洗澡。”

“我觉得我们要把话说开。”兰森说。

“你不知道我心里着急城堡的事？”

“我知道。”

“那不就是了？”

查尔斯把袖子抽回来，另一只手托着腕，隔着袖子按了按那块金表，硬邦邦的触感。

“我只是不想你整天扑在上面搞得自己……！”

“灰头土脸？”查尔斯问，“我知道自己很狼狈。”

“我是说，你这样……”

兰森这句话就像投进深海的石子，无声无息地沉了。查尔斯防备地抽身走了，揣着口袋，走得飞快。风很冷。

兰森看着他走了，还愣在他的话里没回过神。转身关上车门时，觉得手臂有千斤重。

屋里很暖，就像平常一样。玛塔穿好了鞋，戴好了围巾，正在戴手套，她准备回家了。

“晚安。”她轻快地说完，带上了门。

他忙忙扯下鞋，到楼梯旁，查尔斯应该已经上去了。他引颈张望，却撞见哈兰一步步走下来。他准备下一楼书房取一本书，正巧撞见兰森，便令兰森跟着他到书房去聊聊。

可是外孙的心早就飞到楼上去了。他伸手摸摸同头，蹭蹭脚跟，扯扯毛衣，看起来很焦躁。哈兰看在眼里，不动声色。

他问，“梅格呢？”

兰森受过叮嘱，料到哈兰这样问，便流利对答，“她说去个大学同学家……叫什么玛丽的。我认识。”

画蛇添足。哈兰从鼻子里哼了一声，“不用说，又去和那个黄毛小子混了吧。你不用帮她瞒我。”

“嗯对，说的是。我也不喜欢他。”

“你也不必摆尾示好，别以为我不知道你暗中帮查尔斯调查。”哈兰倾身向前，手肘倚着桌，半边脸隐在阴影里，“我知道你有两把刷子，但别引火烧身。我是为你好。”

“既然你这么谨慎，当初为什么要荫庇查尔斯？”兰森抬眼直视哈兰的眼睛，目光直抵其深处。他是这个家族里唯一敢这样对哈兰说话的后辈。

“我有我的考量。”哈兰往后仰，从兰森质询的眼神中抽身，“何况我与布莱克伍德交情的确好。亚瑟也不差。”

“你在利用他？”兰森的眼神更莫测了，“你不会对他不利吧？”

哈兰笑了，摆手，“不会，我真的在荫庇他。不会做伤害他的事。”

兰森沉默不语。哈兰从不在这种事上骗他，但态度依旧暧昧不明，让人捉摸不透。他觉得自己似乎离哈兰也越来越远，一层迷蒙的黑纱把旧日亲密无间的祖孙关系包裹住，它有些茫然，有些透不过气。他会更想要见见查尔斯。

上楼去，查尔斯的房门紧紧闭着。兰森走到那门前，先将手贴上门板，侧耳倾听，没有声音。轻叩门板，他的声音硬硬的，“查尔斯？”

一串踏着拖鞋踩地板的声音传来，先往兰森走近了，就快要接近门板又倏然拐弯远去了，接着听到浴室门“砰”地关上。

兰森转身推开自己的房门。

查尔斯把兰森撇下，进了屋便直往房间里扎，心如乱麻，又如漏风的窗。他进了房，便在桌前坐下，拉开抽屉，里面是满满的剪报，全是与布莱克伍德家有关的。其中有红星出版社搜集来的，有他自己搜集的，那些新的剪报是线人从镇子上邮来的。

陈陈的油墨味儿扑出来，还有那些耸人的标题，他每天都在看。在酒吧里，他想要回来看这些，虽然没有头绪，但他发了疯地想要回来看这些，等他真坐下，捻起一张印着“布莱克伍德”字眼的报纸，他又觉得一阵头疼……门响了。外面那人轻呼，“查尔斯。”

是兰森，他起身就走去，就到门口了，想起兰森逼着他出去玩的混蛋事儿，转脚便拐进浴室去了。但他满腹焦躁，在肚子里烧得热热的，加上午餐晚餐都没吃好，根本没心情，他胡乱洗了，下楼拿了一块蛋糕——兰森的那块还没动——回到书桌前。

夜更深了，明月悬在枯枝上。

他今天累了，但还强撑着开了电脑，检查邮箱，没有新信件，也就是说其他线索没有进展。抬头看看日历，一个个油性笔的黑叉叉一步步接近西海岸签售会。他才发现，今年的年是胡乱过的。

去年他是在自己的公寓里看跨年烟火的，手里握着酒瓶子。公司年会好歹有点过年的气息，伊恩作为嘉宾也来了。

“今年又不回去？多久没回去了？看看你老妈也好呀。”

“有什么好看的？她家庭美满。”

“城堡呢？你堂妹无罪释放之后都住在那儿吧？”

“也很久没回了……都快忘记她们的样子了。”

“你还是离家太久啦。”

也不知道是什么时候就疏远了，大概就是六年前。他从没认为康斯坦丝是凶手，她善良得连只蚂蚁都不忍心杀死。但就是那个时间节点，他跟曾经亲爱的堂妹渐行渐远。

“伊恩，你知道，有些横沟形成，就从你毫不知觉的一点开始，就跟麻药似的。一开始你没有感觉，慢慢慢慢，等你某天蓦然回头，你才发现你离对方竟然已经这么远了。”查尔斯抿着香槟说，“那时你已经很难回头了，就像我这样。”

几个月后他就回头了，但撞得头破血流。他退出了执行团队，几乎毁了约，没剩多少钱了，他只身回布莱克伍德家。幸运地得到了康斯坦丝的热情款待。

但他又开始流浪了，现在。其实他也是能靠岸的，他知道，得在看到信号灯时就转舵靠岸了……

刚熄灭台灯，“咚咚”的轻响便从门板传来，兰森知道那是谁。他把门拉开，那修长单薄的身影便晃晃悠悠进了来，打着赤脚，径直经过他身边，倒在床上。然后那身影翻动几下，钻到被子里去了。

兰森不知道他葫芦里卖的什么药，但他也轻手轻脚地躺回床上去了。

四周黑黝黝的，他们躺在同一床被子里。

不知过了多久，兰森只知道他听着自己的心跳加速，高速蹦着，然后渐渐放缓下来。被子轻轻蠕动，有只手穿过自己的胁下，爬上了他的背。

不自觉地，像被神明召唤似的，他挪近他，将手环在查尔斯的背上。查尔斯的鼻尖、额角，又抵在他的锁骨，他们的胸膛贴在一起，能听到对方的心跳声。他听到查尔斯一点也不紧张，他的心音不急不慢，沉静地传过来。

兰森的手掌移到查尔斯的脑袋上。

“你摸什么？”查尔斯说。

“你好像个小孩。”

“有时我们俩都像小孩……”查尔斯的手箍紧了他的肋。

“我们可不能同时是小孩。”兰森轻笑着，用鼻尖蹭了蹭查尔斯的鬓发，嗅到些酒味，“你没有好好洗澡。”

“你嫌弃？”查尔斯闷声问。

“我接受。”他回应似地箍紧了查尔斯。

“……”

“我有时没法对你感同身受……”兰森想起傍晚的事。

查尔斯将腿伸进兰森曲着的腿缝里，用冰凉的脚贴着他毛绒绒的小腿，动了动脑袋，“我接受。”

查尔斯接着说，“我太神经质了。”

“没关系。”他摸摸查尔斯的带着酒气柔软的头发，“听着，我不会再逼你出去玩了。你要回来调查，我就和你一起查。”

许久，查尔斯才说，“别摸了，怪痒的。”

“这回让我做小孩。反正是夜里。”

兰森依旧觉得夜里和白天的世界是不一样的。

“什么？”

“夜里我们是小孩，你纵容我一阵，我纵容你一阵……我们就像小孩。”兰森说，“记得吗？你在茶水间里最幼稚——嘶——”

查尔斯在被子里用脚趾狠狠夹了一下他柔嫩的腿肉。

“嘿，我有说过我爱你吗？”查尔斯把脚收回去，用脚侧轻轻蹭着兰森的腿。

“没说过。但我知道。”


	4. 11~14

11.

那段日子还算平静。因为西海岸的签售会安排得晚，他们每天还得花一些时间同坐在那张实木桌子上，把电话簿和表格翻得哗哗响。

兰森又开始帮哈兰倒腾一件新藏品。查尔斯从红星出版社里也接了一些活，伊恩付他同级职员水平的工资，“打理哈兰的稿子，是为了有个房间住；跟线人交流查资料，是悬着心必须做的；接红星出版社的活，是因为我不能闲着——况且我也很需要钱。”

闲着他就胡思乱想，所以他经常失眠。记得刚到斯隆比家时，晚上工作困得要喝咖啡坚持，后来咖啡也免了，因为他的睡眠越来越差。

失眠的夜晚他就去跟兰森睡觉。

他喜欢闻着兰森身上沐浴露跟肉体混合的味道睡觉，也喜欢兰森结实的手臂环过他的蝴蝶骨，拇指内侧的薄茧——他时常握笔作图——擦过他后颈的皮肤，手掌又覆住他的脑袋。兰森那只手好像爱上了查尔斯的头发。

他要在黑暗里听着兰森的呼吸，捕捉自己的呼吸，感觉呼吸声的二重奏舒缓得像汩汩的溪流。指尖、发尾、膝盖、耳垂，挨着兰森睡觉时这些身体部位的存在感变得明显。他们安静得像夜里的山川河流，是世界上最相配的床伴。

他的生物钟很准，总能在弗兰来敲门前翻身起床，钻回自己房间。然后弗兰敲完兰森的房门得到回应后，转身敲敲他的房门，“查尔斯，早餐做好啦。”然后查尔斯在门里应答他。

偶尔，查尔斯会去“散步”。

某日天亮，大概八九点钟光景，查尔斯被一阵令人酥痒的触觉唤醒了，这比他平时醒来的时间早一刻钟左右。睁开眼时，房间洞亮，晨风穿进来微微拂动窗帘。

随即他意识到一只手从后面伸过来，正搭在他的腰上，指尖摩挲着他的侧腰，就像把他底裤上方平坦的那一块当做名画虔诚又谨慎地爱抚。

他合上眼，用手背遮住日光，嘟囔那讲过无数次的话，“你又在摸什么？”

摩挲的动作停了，身后的人稍撑起身往前挪了挪，静止一夜的床轻轻嘎吱响，他把下巴架在查尔斯的肩上，侧脸贴着他的耳朵。

“你的头好重。痒死了，快下去。”查尔斯说。

“嘁，还有更痒的。”

他一说这话，查尔斯就知道他想干什么了。刚睡醒的人根本不想动，也没有回答。兰森就当他顺从地接受了。酥痒的触感揭开内裤边，整只手滑进去。兰森又拱拱身子，把查尔斯的腰箍近了些。

“有时我觉得，你对摸人很上瘾。”

“我只对摸你上瘾。”

“你不会对每个床伴都这样说吧？”

“哦，被你识破了。”

“啧。”查尔斯“啪”地打掉兰森扒他内裤的手。兰森手一抽又滑回来，继续对他纠缠不休。

查尔斯受着他从轻柔到狂野的吻，哼哼道，“别在脖子上留吻痕……你想我被扫地出门？”他的侧颈受到牙齿轻轻的啃噬，“那就去我的房子住。哈兰管不着。”

但他还是放过了查尔斯的侧颈，把紫红不一点痕迹印在他的后肩。它们点缀他的后肩，像白皑皑雪地里最娇艳的野花……

润滑剂被塞回抽屉里，兰森掰过他的肩，跨到他身上。一转身，查尔斯的屁股就感受到床单上那一滩冰凉，他已经准备好了。兰森欺身压上他，“没有套了。”

“用完了都不知道补？”他责怪地往上顶胯，继而明白过来，坏笑道，“……噢，兰森。你又给我下套，是不是？”

小算盘被识破，兰森把脸滚到他的肩窝里，把热气喷在他的脖子上，下体难耐地磨着他的，“我就想那样感受你……”

“嘁，我明明记得第一次做的时候也没有带套……”查尔斯伸手抓兰森的头发，后者已经把吻转移到他胸前的两点上去。太痒了，他小声咒骂，“妈的……要做就快点。”

他们根本没躺下，兰森坐着把他抱在怀里，硬挺在他体内抽动，然而他俯在兰森耳边，色情地说“我来动。”对方耳廓通红，两手激动地抓着他的屁股，一副等不及的样子了。于是他撑着兰森的腿，上下抬落他的屁股。

兰森的硬挺刚在他的甬道里滑动几个来回，门“笃笃”被敲响了。他们同时倒抽一口冷气，兰森更是感受到对方下面的小嘴霎时紧张地咬住了自己。

弗兰的声音从门外传来，“早餐做好了。”

“哦……我就下去。”他希望自己那声音没变调。

弗兰没说话了，他们都知道她转身去敲查尔斯的门了。他们本该屏息听着她的动静，兰森这样做了，但他的情人太不老实了——他手按着他的腿，把他的腿按出红印，缓缓抬起屁股——他几乎能感受到查尔斯的小口一寸一寸挤压他那里的血管，他能感受到自己在他甬道里的那部分有多温暖，而那温暖正一点点被他收回，露在外面的部分沾着体液，凉凉的。

“嘶……”兰森抓住他的腰。到底是要把这个小浪货报复地一插到底，还是制住他危险的挑逗？弗

弗兰果然回过头来敲回这扇门，“休？查尔斯的房间没人应，你知道他去哪了吗？”

兰森看查尔斯。“失踪”的人正咬着下唇，伸手按摩他的肩，将他的性器一寸寸含进他温热湿润的甬道里——

“休？”

“哦……我早上听到他出门了，可能是去湖那边散步什么的……”

“噗……”查尔斯听得忍俊不禁。

“这样啊。好吧，那你快点下来。”弗兰说，“我先下去了。”

“我就来——”

弗兰走了，脚步顺着走廊远去了。兰森长出一口气。

“散步？嗯？”查尔斯将他含进去了，现在小兰森整个儿浸在情人湿润紧致的温柔乡里，“我以为你会说查尔斯正坐在你的屁股上挨操呢……”

“操，有时候我真的觉得你很浪……不能让你动了。”兰森说，“时间紧迫。”

他一翻身，把查尔斯按在身下，后背悬着贴在床头板上。而他的情人被按在床板上，赤裸裸地被他看着，还坏笑得出来。都一览无余了。他抓住他的脚踝，向上提，按在他胸两侧，他挺翘的性器、亮晶晶的前端、粘腻的后庭，都一览无余了。

当他再次进入查尔斯时，查尔斯说，“冠冕堂皇，你就是想掌握主动权，这就是你……”

“知道就闭嘴。”

兰森报复地狠顶他一下，谁知正中那一点。哼声无可抑制地从嘴里溜出来，兴奋得脚尖蜷曲。

“是这里吗？”兰森又挺进一下。

“哼嗯——”

就是这里。

“揽住我的脖子。”兰森柔声说。他的双臂像被神牵引似的环住他的脖子。他撑着床头板，对准那一点送胯。

查尔斯环着他的脖子，垂头哼哼。这可不行，他伸手撩起他的下巴，“看着我，Babe，看着我。”查尔斯抬起眼看他，漂亮的眼睛里已经盈满泪水。

他挺送的频率越来越快，他们的喘息也越来越疾粗，偶尔他们鼻尖擦到鼻尖。谁也没闭眼，他们不约而同地看着对方的眼睛。

床嘎吱作响，气搅和着难耐的兴奋和缱绻从鼻腔哼出从嘴里喘出，肉体相撞、体液淫靡，整个空间空寂却被情欲填满。兰森眼前的查尔斯，情迷意乱两眼惺忪，泪痕划到颧骨，丹唇微张，柔软的舌头抵在齿前，水墨似的眉毛轻轻纠起——他们都没亲吻对方，交合时的对望与喘息的二重奏是最微妙的性感——天使在垂怜他。是天使在垂怜他吧？天使的性器也骄傲地翘起，因为没人照看弹动着在两具身体之间摆来摆去。

紧接着他感受到天使的后庭猛地收缩、抽搐，他看着兰森的眼睛，被兰森干到了高潮。紧接着他的性器在摆动间汩汩射精，射得两人小腹、前胸皆是。

兰森从查尔斯的小腹上抹下一滴白液，从指尖吮进嘴里。他拨动查尔斯额前被汗水浸湿的头发，“我可以……射在里面吗？”

……

总之就是这样，当兰森假装泰然地将床单扔进洗衣桶里，遭到身边弗兰女士狐疑的一瞥。他感受到了，拔腿就走。再留多几秒钟，弗兰女士可能会露出我那天在餐桌上露出的那副表情，“散步？嗯？”

纸终究包不住火，既然弗兰都发现了他们的粉红事件，哈兰也早就嗅到。此后他对兰森再也不说“我知道你们交情好”，而是“你们这关系我没想到我也不会赞成”。

不仅是兰森和查尔斯，我和大卫也是这样。有一回弗兰明明载着老爷子走了，却在大卫在门口探头探脑时开了回来，撞个正着。据说是哈兰落下了重要的礼品，要给朋友的，急忙开回来让弗兰上阁楼去拿。

哈兰呢，他就坐在车里，摇下车窗远远瞅着。他还不忘推推鼻梁上的老花镜，无声地对大卫说，“哦，原来你们还在搞地下情。”

大卫杵在门口，进门也不是，离开也不妥。好不容易捱到弗兰女士风风火火提着个礼品袋下来了。车窗摇上去前，哈兰意味深长地看了大卫一眼。

车一溜烟去了。

“你爷爷还是不喜欢我。”大卫站在门廊，向我伸出手，示意我牵他。我牵上他的手，踮起脚看看远去的小车。我说，“别管他，我们还有队友，人多势众。”

日子划过一个月，布莱克伍德城堡终于传来好消息。线人打入了城堡，作为守门人顶岗任职。

“守门人？”查尔斯问，“我上次去城堡也遇到一个守门人。”

“据说上一任守门人长得粗粗壮壮。”娜塔莎抿了一口咖啡。

“就是他。”查尔斯很肯定。他想起那守门人睡眼惺忪，从铁门里伸出脑袋打量他的那一幕。

“前一任守门人被辞退了吗？不然线人怎么顶岗？”兰森问。

“我也不清楚。他在镇上卧底了这半年，自然有他的办法。”娜塔莎手指贴着下巴，若有所思，“他聪明谨慎，身材健壮，伪装一个身份去应聘守门人，能成功顶岗也很正常。何况……”她无奈地笑笑，“他的背景很干净，劳埃德就是查，也查不到什么。”

“你们的线人不会是……？”兰森指尖敲击着空杯缘，挑眉猜测。

“威尔逊？”

“山姆。”

山姆·威尔逊。兰森露出了然的表情。

查尔斯已经习惯这个了，他向兰森说，“你又认识？”

“兰森你还没跟他讲我们是怎么认识的吗？”娜塔莎问。查尔斯向兰森投去“对哦你还没告诉我”的目光。

“山姆是我的旧同事。嗯……我们都在欧洲读书，半被下套半是强制地，从事了一些灰色地带的工作，你知道……要打要骗什么的。我和山姆在同一个人手下做事。”

“哦，你们是特工。”查尔斯适时地总结。

“算是，野生的。我们这种被套进来的，都想要那组织头目的首级，无奈他旧势力强大，地方警察都动不了他。”娜塔莎手中小勺子恶狠狠地搅拌着咖啡，“我们还发现他的助手厄金斯先生也是受胁迫才跟着他的。后来机会来了，老厄金斯告诉我们他在意大利买了一块地皮，准备建一幢好房子……你猜，设计师是谁？”

这还用说？查尔斯看向兰森，有点小骄傲。

“那老狐狸对我们设防，却没想到建筑师会帮我们。房屋建成，兰森给了我们图纸，好让我们进去把他干掉。”

“然后呢？”查尔斯问。

“然后他就被干掉了。”娜塔莎端起咖啡，“不过计划有变，我们本想用枪击，或是用匕首割喉什么的。”

“结果……？”查尔斯问。

“我们把你男朋友的作品给炸了。”

“……”他沉默地看向兰森，表情复杂。

兰森耸耸肩，表示故事就是这样。

“对于官方来说，没有比这更好的结果了。这起炸别墅事件被当成意外，我们都自由了。山姆和伊恩认识得早，他一直跟在出版社。我呢……我又经历了一些事情，才回到出版社。”她抿了一口咖啡，嘴角微翘，补充道，“这就是为什么，他背景更干净，更适合卧底。……啧，不然我早就去色诱那个老头子了，还要搞得这么麻烦？”

“那现在跟山姆联系方便吗？”兰森问，“康斯坦丝……她们怎样？”

“不方便。在布莱克伍德城堡任职，禁止与外界通讯。他吃住都在城堡，每周能上镇子一次。每周二他可以通过特拉斯咖啡馆的电话跟我们交流。”娜塔莎说，“女孩儿们情况还好，劳埃德对她们不错，人身安全有保障……不如说是一种软禁。玛丽还是每周二都去一次图书馆，由守门人——现在就是山姆跟着。”

今天是周三。正是昨天，他给娜塔莎打去电话，说自己打入了布莱克伍德城堡。因为手机电脑都留在镇外的汽车旅馆里，让娜塔莎帮他转告查尔斯。他还现背下了查尔顿的手机号码。

“如果要再打听情况，得等到下周三。”娜塔莎说，“哈兰的西海岸签售会在什么时候？”

“明天就动身，周五在华盛顿。周六去洛杉矶，周日是末场签售会。在那之后，哈兰要去见些旧友，周二回波士顿。”

“那等你们回来就能得到第二波情报了。之前说的，劳埃德对各大家族的探查，你们有眉目了吗？”

查尔斯和兰森对望一眼，说没有发现。

他们在日落时分道别，查尔斯和兰森还像平时那样一起驾车回斯隆比庄园。

天完全黑了，像朱利安叔叔写作用的墨汁。车驶过光秃秃的银杏树直道，整幢别墅就矗立在树林前。精巧古典的轮廓早在夜色里模糊，只剩黑黝黝的一团。几扇澄黄窗格点缀，像巨兽的眼睛。这景象看了无数遍，查尔斯第一次产生一种异样感。

他停好车，呆坐着没熄火。

“查尔斯？”兰森叫他，“怎么了？”

“唔？没有。”

“别说你是因为不舍得这幢房子，又不是没出过差。”兰森说的是纽约签售会那一次，查尔斯跟哈兰在纽约呆了一个昼夜。

“不是不舍，总觉得有事要发生。”查尔斯说。 

“你又受娜塔莎影响了。”

对于查尔斯来说，到波士顿市区去交流情报是最重要的事。他绝不怠慢这件事，却总会在回程的路上陷入低落，有时好几天恢复不过来。兰森知道他的情绪规律，唯一能做的就是在晚上那人晃晃悠悠进他房间睡到他床上时，把他抱紧在怀里。

他不是没试过其他办法——稍稍过激就要碰一鼻子灰。那人心情坏起来，就牙尖嘴利的，第一个怼的就是他。他不介意查尔斯令他在拌嘴时吃瘪，只是，他吃多少瘪也没用。那完全对查尔斯没效果。查尔斯损他一千，自伤八百，总是站在远处垂头自己跟自己生气，那还不如被兰森安安静静抱着睡觉。

他第一次站在院子里拥抱查尔斯，就让洞亮的窗格看着吧。他听到查尔斯在他耳侧长叹一声。查尔斯说，“嘿，记得提醒梅格，我们不在这几天要小心，怕劳埃德的人来。”

“哈兰知道这件事吗？”兰森柔声问。他知道这是个残忍的问题……

“嗯，跟他说了。”查尔斯箍着他腰的两手收紧了些。没等兰森搭话，他补充道，“他很平静，就像早有预料似的。”

“他就是这样的人。”

冬夜的院子只有冰冻泥土的味道，吸进去的寒气还会刮蹭鼻腔。年轻人紧紧抱着，站着，闭着眼感受着呼吸着，想着，冬天什么时候过去？……春天，还有多远？

12.

华府和洛杉矶都是临时加的，为了赶上洛杉矶哈兰指定那间书店的日程表，两场签售会紧凑地安排在同一周。

从波士顿到华盛顿特区距离不远，他们在中午到达里根国际机场，之前委托的当地活动公司派了人和车来接。下榻的万豪酒店就在白宫旁边，稍往东走便是繁华的商业街区，签售的会场就选在那里一间百货商场里。

哈兰上次对查尔斯抱怨说“纽约现找的助理我用着不顺手。”言外之意：还是兰森用着顺手，快让他来做跟班！

就这样，兰森顺理成章跟来了——他还要窃喜呢，这能否算是一次公费度假？他的意思是，跟查尔斯一起做什么都美好得像在度假。

但没人有空搭理他的内心戏。

三人各自回房间换身衣服。年轻人马不停蹄到活动公司去对接，又到百货商场去看了一圈会场布置，最后精疲力尽地回到酒店。那耗去了他们整个下午。

晚餐时分，哈兰由地陪司机载出去，又不知跟哪位旧友会面了。于是他们在酒店，从手册里一堆推荐餐厅中选了一间最顺眼的，下去吃饭。

精致的晚餐总算令精神稍振，回来后检查电子邮箱、讨论城堡里的形势、各自工作一阵……还研究了一回华盛顿特区的地图，又给我和娜塔莎都打了电话——那时我已经返校了——时间到便各自回房睡觉。一夜无话。

次日早上，活动公司搬运物料进场。午后，一切准备工作就绪，活动开始。

他们没有限制进场时间，只要提前在网上领到票的都能凭编号入场。这样即使是在周五，陆续到场的书迷总数也会十分可观。

查尔斯在二楼，倚在环形栏杆上俯视会场，黑西装打领带，手上捏个对讲机，兰森笑他这副样子活像个臭美的安保头头。

……好吧，兰森也很有个小跟班的样子：为了方便行动，也为了扮出符合助理身份的低调，他穿着套头卫衣和运动鞋，此刻正垂头提醒哈兰什么。他脖子挂的员工们都配的工作名牌坠在半空。名牌的带子是鹅黄色，很显眼，这让查尔斯想起中学篮球赛上，跳啦啦操女生戴的手环。

哈兰侧脸对兰森点点头，主持人见状也起身，组织大家一起拍一张大合照，然后开始签售。台下书迷都攥紧了书，有些骚动。

查尔斯拿起对讲机，“合照后组织人群排队。负责这件事的人都到位了吗？”

对讲机滋滋作响，传来应答，“已经布置好了。”

“好，注意安全。”

他的目光扫视全场。全是头顶，长发短发、卷发直发，全是发旋。突然，一张突兀抬起的面孔绊住他逡巡的目光，还有那双湛蓝的眼睛。兰森从一堆相似的脑袋中抬起那张英气的脸，远远递给他一个恋人间心照不宣的微笑。查尔斯笑着指指已经坐在桌前准备好签售的哈兰。兰森点点头，埋首挤过去。

对于他们来说，签售环节才是最难应付的。工作时他们都顾不上彼此。查尔斯从二楼下来，给维护秩序的工作人员搭把手：“你好女士，请在这里排队。”祭出百分之一百的耐心，整理秩序就像把散落到珍珠一颗颗穿回链上。兰森做的比他更琐碎，询问书迷是否需要合照，他可能要帮忙拍照；控制交流时间；还要监控哈兰的状态。

哈兰签一阵，歇一歇，继续签一阵。队伍从短拉长，又渐渐短了。查尔斯看着最后一位观众——那是位中年男人，西装外套上有着挤地铁后留下的褶皱，他应该是下了班才赶来的——拍了照，跟哈兰重重地握了手，心满意足地挥手离开。

走廊那头有一扇巨大的落地窗，天色已是深沉的墨蓝，对面的建筑外墙亮起夜灯来。虽然签售会已经结束，会场饮品站依旧挤着一群年轻人，说笑声阵阵传来。兰森也在那里。在这之前他已经将哈兰送回休息室，地陪司机会从那里接他回酒店。

和兰森在一起的是他中学时代的朋友们。许多人如今都在重要的机关单位工作，暂居或定居华府，有些人知道哈兰签售他也跟来，便约着来找他。

少年朋友相聚，揭揭短、翻翻黑历史是常有的。特别是当你已“今时不同往日”时，坐在什么咖啡馆或是酒吧，看着年少的熟面孔，人潮或车流，想起过往种种，那句“当年啊——”就忍不住冲口而出。也不管是惆怅，或是虚伪，或只是喟叹一下。人们爱这个。

假如你曾是位风云人物，多年后有共同记忆的朋友相聚，你依旧会是被讨论的焦点。对此兰森一向接受良好。

“兰森你干的活儿跨度还真大，建筑师到小助理，很丰富嘛——上帝，我又开始怀疑自己为什么要在BEA每天对着图表打瞌睡，真是无聊。”学计量经济的劳伦斯说。

“你别说，他从中学开始日子就得劲儿极了……安琪，他是不是有次带着你往那闹鬼的房子里探险？就是雨鞋佬不让我们去的那幢校舍。你是不是还被吓哭了？”黑发的男子叫迪克，他拍着兰森的肩膀对安琪说。噢，雨鞋佬是他们的校长，他总爱穿一双很贵但看起来糟糕得像橡胶雨靴的皮鞋。

安琪翻了个白眼，“这种短就不要揭了吧？什么闹鬼校舍，那就是雨靴佬跟姘头偷情用的秘密据点……别提了，好像你没被斯隆比家的人整过似的。”

“噢你说的是梅格吧？”兰森挑眉。

“对呀，”安琪朝黑发的迪克努嘴，对兰森说，“你妹妹那时才高一，好家伙，他自己想把妹。反被她骗到礼堂旁边那颗歪脖子树下，说拿树有灵气，喊他闭眼站着，等她叫他睁眼再睁眼，说这样就能见到耶稣显灵什么的……他真信了，站了一宿，我的天——”

安琪对着黑发迪克点头，“就是那时候，那棵歪脖子树给你脑袋开光了吧？嗯？‘神父大人’？”

“有一回雨鞋佬把劳伦斯写的文章移到他侄子名下，记不记得？兰森搜了整栋楼的洗涤剂倒到他家喷泉里去了。”

“噢天，我记得，他清理喷泉那一周啊那双皮鞋都比往日里黯淡些。”另一个同学老神在在地说。大家笑作一团。

兰森也跟他们笑在一起，但那眼神却飘来飘去地搜寻着查尔斯。

这时查尔斯刚听完活动公司的即时汇报，询问收尾的事，他们说公司来收尾，并收走了对讲机，让查尔斯去休息。几个工作人员走了，查尔斯站在一堆拆下的海报边，扯下了工作名牌，呆着了几秒，猛然觉得口干舌燥，太阳穴像在遭受电钻的攻击。必须去弄一杯咖啡。

他到饮品站去，兰森那群朋友还挤在那儿。他远远看到兰森在笑着摇头，眉眼弯弯，颧骨提起，露出洁白整齐的皓齿。人们聚在一起大笑，置身在光明的世界中。

他不想去搅了他们的气氛，蒸腾一整天他累了，而且悲伤——没由来的，也许是活动落幕常有的落寂感，也许是操心劳埃德的事，也许因为这是华盛顿特区，也许是想家了，也许没有道理——他觉得自己像一片干瘪的树皮。

他走到柜台，装作没看到他们，并默默祈祷兰森能懂他不想掺合的意思。

可惜兰森没有懂。当查尔斯从皮夹里抽出4美元递给收银员时，他听到兰森叫他。

“查尔斯，你在这儿！”那声音里是那种“你终于来了”的欢喜。

他不想让兰森失望，所以他合上皮夹，走到那桌子边拉了把椅子坐下。同时，他开启了“商谈模式”，那是他多年来练就的技能，就像最熟练的工具，万无一失的盾甲。

“这是查尔斯。”没等他们问，兰森便主动介绍。

“我来买咖啡。”查尔斯转头对兰森说。

“查尔斯先生你是做哪一行的？我刚刚隐约看到你也带着工作名牌。你是活动公司的？”

“我只是帮哈兰打打下手。”他本来以为自己说得谦虚，却意识到他确实只是帮哈兰打个下手，而这还远远不够衡量斯隆比家族所帮他的，不够补偿他欠斯隆比家族的。

“噢，真没想到……你们家族企业不是一直很排外的么？”黑发男子随口向兰森道。

他们不知道自己跟兰森的关系，不知者无罪，查尔斯面色泰然。而兰森，他眉头轻微地皱了一下，悄无声息地泻出愠色，说，“顺势而动。”

“什么势？”安琪有些懵，进而拍手作恍然大悟状，“是了，斯隆比家就是风向嘛，你们是不是有更大的布局？”

“我就是个打杂的，这我可不知道。”兰森摆手，指指查尔斯，“现在他负责这件事。”

人们目光齐刷刷射向查尔斯，却蓦然发现查尔斯面容姣好，都在心底怀疑起来:这人横空杀出成为哈兰出版社第一个族外员工，又生得一副好皮囊，这么年轻，考虑到兰森的性取向，一切都这么巧，他该不是……大家都眼神都微妙起来。

“这里清得差不多了，要不我们去下半场，换个酒吧什么的，接着聊？”大家都对哈兰出版社的新动向颇有兴趣，也对查尔斯其人颇有兴趣。

“来吗？”兰森没有拒绝，他是会去的。他只问查尔斯。

查尔斯看着他谨慎的蓝眼睛，感到自己在坠落，假如他摇摇脑袋，就会发现平时的条理早已化成一滩浆糊。但他还是翘起嘴角，指指柜台那边，“我只是来买杯咖啡……收尾还有一堆事呢，不去了。”

“去吧——别扫兴——”他们扯起尾音，又猛地转了话头，“那兰森！你必须得去。”

“不好意思，今晚还有公务要做。好意我心领了。”查尔斯说着已经从椅子上站起来，拍拍兰森的肩膀——像好哥们会做的那样——后退到柜台那边，拿起已经做好的咖啡，对那群还引颈看着他的人点点头，“回见。”

他走出商场，寒风猛地卷过来，他急忙捧起咖啡喝了一口，总算是暖的。然后他喝着咖啡，踱回酒店去。

华盛顿特区的暮色里，一位裹着方格围巾，把脸深深缩在帽子里，戴着一双厚实牛皮手套的老人拄着拐杖进了酒店。

他有些佝偻着背，但步伐利落，拐杖“笃笃”落在大理石地板上，他进了电梯。电梯径直上升，掠过他所住的楼层，到了更高层的套房。

出电梯，他前后左右张望了一下，确定无人跟随无人撞见，闪过几个转弯，站到一门前，按铃。门铃尖利地响了两声，一阵训练有素不疾不徐的脚步声来，停了一会，应该是正从猫眼观察来客。接着门开了，开门的是位管家式的人。瘦削身材，皮肤苍白，他的声音也沙哑得可怕，听起来比哈兰还苍老，“请将手杖交给我，老爷在客厅等您了。”

转角就是会客厅，墙上挂着些酒店配有的装饰画，埃弗莱特老先生正坐在那些画下抽雪茄。一见哈兰来了，眼神点亮，“哈！斯隆比！快来坐，抽根雪茄。”他胖胖的手指撩开雪茄盒，往哈兰这边一推。

哈兰拿了一支，并不抽。他不想浪费时间，于是开门见山，“我之前提醒你的事，你可记得？”

“不就是那个小布莱克伍德嘛——二流匪头罢了。你看布莱克伍德家的光景，他们还撅得起来？”他看起来一点也不担心，轻松地吐着烟圈。

“如果没有劳埃德的话。”哈兰含蓄地说。

“怎么了？这么多年过去了，你现在害怕了？”埃弗莱特说，“他走私军火的事不是你捅去老布莱克伍德那里的吗？”

“当时得到的钱没你一份吗？我们是一根绳上的蚂蚱。”哈兰指尖有些焦虑地搓着那根雪茄，压低了嗓子，凑近埃弗莱特那张红润的胖脸，“没有布莱克伍德家那笔钱，你我没有今天。”

他看到那张肥猪脸颤抖一下，拿下了叼着的雪茄，故作镇定地说，“别说这么严重，你那些畅销垃圾也卖了不少钱……”

“我们落得太深，已经收不回手了，懂吗？”哈兰抑制住对他“畅销垃圾”措辞的激奋，沉声道，“现在劳埃德回来了，逐家探查我们这些家族，本杰明、哈蒙德……所以我让你小心。”

在老埃弗莱特眼里，哈兰就是一位悲伤的、脆弱的作家，从半个世纪他们初识他就这样认为。哈兰的本质，就是位悲伤、偏激、脆弱的作家，拥着不太够的钱，打破了道德的藩篱，把手悄悄伸向罪恶。一边逃着、贪着、怕着、撕扯着。不过半个世纪过去了，他已经练就一副强干精明的外壳，富甲一方。也许他冒险荫庇那个布莱克伍德家的放逐者，是为了赎回些过去的罪孽，洗刷一下愧疚的泥泞，但这于事无补。他永远不够坚决，不够狠心，也不够善良。

“放心，劳埃德做不了什么的。”埃弗莱特又叼上了雪茄，重新吐起烟圈。

这场游说的结果暧昧不明。在这之前的两个月内，他已经游说了许多当年的贫贱之交，有些人面色凝重地接受他的警告，寻求合作，有些人——如埃弗莱特——则不以为意。

事实上他也很清楚，头顶正中悬着把斧头的只有他一人。如果劳埃德要杀鸡儆猴，他会是首当其冲的那只鸡。

他将希望寄于盘踞在洛杉矶的最后一个家族。华盛顿冷漠的夜，他想念波士顿的牛脊肉。

查尔斯提前饿了，平时都有弗兰做的小点心吃，今天他得自己去觅食。他裹着羽绒服出了酒店，想着随便买点吃的，连手机都没带。

在一个拐角处他做了错误的判断，一路向前，一间卖食物的小店都没有，放眼皆是灰白建筑整洁严肃的外墙。砖头皆严丝合缝，窗子都没有一扇，更别说门了。他猜，他应该是往广场方向走了，那边全是绿地。

放眼望去，建筑高大而灰白，不像波士顿。他和兰森、娜塔莎常聚的北端，从餐厅出来，开车，放眼看去建筑都是古朴的砖红——人们常说的“哈佛红”。波士顿的街道是精致的木椟，可以装进心里温存的，华盛顿棋盘似的街道，白宫、纪念碑遥遥相望，压的人不敢直视，更不必说装进心里温存。

他站在广场环视一周，街灯像一串月光石，光是冷冽的光，点在漆黑之中，草地也不像一块温暖的毯子而是尖刺。掠过耳边的是谋杀的枪声和凄厉的喊声——也许这太过了——多少名人在这里死在阴谋下——

他不喜欢这里。他只想找点东西吃。

“兰森，你吃水果吗？”安琪指指兰森左手边的果盘。

“不用，我喝威士忌就够了。”

“那我拿去给他们吃哦。”

女人俯过身，从右边伸出手臂去够那果盘，丰满的胸半露地压在吧台缘上，一股浓烈的香水味儿钻进他的鼻子，感官在那一瞬间被强奸了。

他急忙伸手，帮安琪把果盘推过去。安琪捧着果盘，甩着大波浪卷发走了。人们又招呼他过去坐，他只好从吧台椅上下来，坐回人堆里去，人呼出的酒气从四面八方热热地喷洒到他脸上。嗯……或许来这里真的不是个好主意，幸好查尔斯没来。

不知道走了多久，总算穿过了绿地，华盛顿纪念碑已经落在身后了。查尔斯又埋首走了一阵，终于在一个拐角处发现了一家麦当劳。

好吧，麦当劳也行。

红黄的灯箱活泼地在肃杀的街边招呼他，有一丝诡谲。查尔斯走进，俯身朝里看看，里面还照常亮着灯，看来这家麦当劳是夜间营业的，只是这时间没客人。他推开门进去，一阵煎炸和咸肉的味道扑过来，很熟悉。

收银台空荡荡的，他在偌大的店里兜了几圈，没见到店员。他踱回收银台站着，顺便看看菜单。那是正餐的菜单，三四张叠在台上，是新的。麦当劳每个月都在出新品，换菜单。但他想吃的东西还是那一样。

一阵轻缓的足音在身后响起，他循声看去，果然是位店员。那是个与玛丽年纪身材相仿的女孩儿，挽着衬衫袖子，眼角闪着大打哈欠留下的泪光。看见有客人，她有些惊诧，但还是从容地绕过查尔斯，走到收银台后面。

她将洗过的手往围裙上揩掉残余的水，抬起脸问查尔斯，“需要点些什么吗？”

她的头发是浅驼色，一束服帖细柔地束在脑后，光洁而宽的额头下眼睛，在灯光的照射下也是浅棕色。眼神里有一种超乎同龄人的泰然，平静，却不乏一些对生活的热情和期盼。

查尔斯看得愣了，半晌才回神，迟疑地说，“呃……我想吃培根蛋麦满分。”

女孩双手撑着桌子，眯起眼睛，“先生，现在是宵夜时间——”

“好吧，可乐。”

他把钱付给女孩，转过身就在旁边桌子上坐下。

“别丧气，我给你装满一点。”女孩轻快的声音传来。

查尔斯听到了，无声地笑笑。

机器被启动，嗤嗤地为纸杯注满可乐，女孩动作利索地加了一点冰块——可乐多了冰块就要少一点——封盖，取吸管，送到查尔斯坐的桌子上。

“谢谢。”查尔斯礼貌地说。

他把吸管“笃”地插进塑料杯盖，看到棕色的液面顶在盖子下，果然装得很满，小气泡聚合又离散。可乐冰凉，他为什么要在这天寒地冻里为自己点一杯冰可乐？他又喝了一口，太阳穴凛得发疼。胃很凉，想到离酒店有一整个广场这么远，他不愿动身。

窗外偶尔有车经过。这里明明是最庄严最崇高的地方，夜晚却如此寂寥。

女孩轻快的足音再次响起，到他身后，紧接着一个托盘被推到他面前，垫纸上放着一只汉堡，用纸抱着。

女孩坐到他面前，托着腮。

查尔斯揭开包装纸，那是个咸肉蛋麦满分，现在是凌晨零点半。

女孩说，“我挺喜欢你的。”

查尔斯露出疑问的眼神，“嗯？”

“哦，你别误会，遇到长得漂亮的小朋友，我都会多给他们几包番茄酱。”她说，“但汉堡不是免费的，你可得补我钱。”

查尔斯翻开皮夹，“你自己数，我要吃了。”

女孩抽出纸币，指尖却停在一张照片里，目光也被紧紧吸住，“咦？这个女孩——”

照片不旧，颜色仍鲜明，面孔都很清晰。那是一张生活合照。照片上共三个身影。花园里一位漂亮的女人，穿着鹅黄色的长裙，愉快地看向镜头。她正推着一架轮椅，轮椅上坐着一位老人。老人白发苍苍，膝上放着一堆书稿，根本没理镜头。而他们身边跟着一位穿格子衬衫的纤弱少女，正抬手想要遮住自己的脸，那脸上写满惊诧，就像是被镜头惊扰了似的。眼前的男人没在照片上。

那位惊诧的女孩儿吸引了年轻店员的注意，她长得很像她。

“你们长得很像。”查尔斯接过她的话。

他拆开纸吃，满怀期待却落了空。女孩做的咸肉蛋麦满分除了给他冻得颤抖的胃带去了一些温度，在嘴里是又硬又无味。

不是汉堡的问题也不是那个女孩的问题，是他自己的问题或者说他和兰森的问题。

13.  
人家跟他说，这样的夜生活，在华府是很少有的，“政治中心要有政治中心的肃穆嘛——”真是够了，不管这样的夜生活对华府来说有多不寻常，他都不想再来第二次。

他喜欢和朋友喝酒聊天，但不是这样：鼻尖冒汗两颊醺红呕着酒气的男人，脱掉外套露出大片胸脯的女人——其实也没有差别，总之男男女女——将他挤在中间，几乎坐到他大腿上。他原本干净的卫衣蹭上别人的酒渍汗渍口红，就像浑身爬满虫子。音乐实在太吵，他撇下酒杯，觉得头晕目眩。

下半场终于到尾声，杯盘狼藉。人们三三两两，勾肩搭背，晃悠着挥别，朝门外走。

安琪挽着另一个女同学的手臂，瘫软地靠在她身上，也往外走。到包厢门口，她转身推一把兰森的右肩，力气还挺大，她说，“下次见，记得带上那个小帅哥——”

她说的是查尔斯。兰森迷蒙地点头，“好。路上小心。”

送走安琪，他回头看去，沙发上还有一个人。

\---------

查尔斯又喝了一口可乐，冰冰地跟他嘴里温热的汉堡搅和在一起，那感觉很奇怪，就像凛冽的刀扎进了温暖的心脏。

可乐只是灌注冰凉的触感，刀刃是他给自己的。

也许他不该出门乱逛，闯进麦当劳，遇见一个很像玛丽妹妹的女孩，还让她看到了玛丽的照片。

而她刚刚说什么？

她说，她挺喜欢查尔斯的。

“你知道，其实她不太喜欢我。”查尔斯顿了顿，冷笑，“或者说是讨厌我。”

“噢，我可不知道，”女孩端详着照片，“这是你拍的吗？”

那张照片是查尔斯拍的，就在悲剧发生的那一天，他的生活本来就已是纠缠的枯藤，那天经历的一切就是湮灭他的一把火。

那天一早，他刚起床就闻到了香辣饼干的味道。玛丽对康斯坦丝说她晚餐想吃那个。除此之外，还有豆蔻和肉桂，那是肉糜卷的辅料。

他从镇上取回修好的相机，进花园时透过车窗看见女孩们正跟朱利安叔叔散步。

“嘿，康斯坦丝。”

他将相机举起来，康斯坦丝惊喜地转头，她很久没拍过照了——玛丽企图遮脸，但失败了。她快速冲过来，抢下查尔斯手里的相机，想要删照片。她拧着浅细的眉毛，笨拙地翻转着相机，摆弄半天，还没找到删照片的方法。她很着急，拉开手臂，高举相机就准备往地上砸。幸好查尔斯一个箭步伸手抢下。玛丽狠狠剜他一眼，跑进树林里去了，她的猫跟着她。

查尔斯攥着相机，长出一口气。康斯坦丝勉强地对他笑笑，希望他别介意玛丽冒犯人。朱利安叔叔则露出邪恶的表情，“年轻人，你不该伤害玛丽·凯特。”

是谁伤害谁？查尔斯差点冲口而出。但他不想这么没风度，最终憋着气上楼去。

进房间前，就感到一丝不好的预感袭来，等他看见那一片狼藉，预感验证：棕色金色绿色的树叶，糊状块状的泥土，枯枝烂草，布满他原本整洁的床铺。还有不知哪里装来的水，散发着一股腐味儿。窗帘扯烂在地，揉作一团。扑面而来的厌恶和憎恨，他知道是玛丽干的。

他真的生气了，连同前面一整周积郁下的委屈和愤怒：每一餐上混乱的对话，朱利安叫他“约翰”时玛丽就会开始背“毒物清单”；康斯坦丝为难又讨好似的笑容，他看着就心酸；怎么也打不开的破烂保险柜，他死去的父亲最后一句话指引他撬那保险柜 他就像个闯入者，像个小偷。

最初的日子有多舒适快乐，眼前的景象就有多刺眼。他扯着嗓子喊玛丽，疯了似的满城堡找玛丽，不说清楚这事儿他绝不罢休。

可是玛丽比他熟悉城堡，毕竟她在那里生活了整整十七年。他没能找到她。所以他抽烟，好几盒，就坐在散发枯枝腐烂味的房间里，一根接一根抽着那该死的烟。直到吃完饭前他还在抽，他只能用一个粉色金边点心碟做烟灰缸，也不记得最后一个烟头被他扔在哪了。然后康斯坦丝就叫他下楼吃饭。

晚餐时玛丽回来了，他们大吵一架。接着玛丽上楼，又下来。没多久他就闻到一股烟味，接着他的房间便冒出灰色的烟来。

所以，所以——到底是他乱扔烟头导致了火灾，还是劳埃德的阴谋导致的火灾？之前他很确信是劳埃德，今晚他一点都不敢坚定了。烟头到底有没有扔在小碟子里？

他叫来救火车，帮忙扑了火，想找两个女孩也没找到，最后他只好去一间汽车旅馆落脚。结果第二天天还没亮，他就被旅馆老板赶出去了。他用黑碌碌的眼瞪他，“你这魔鬼！趁我手上没拿刀子，赶快滚！”

他回城堡去，她们没开门，也许她们不在，他不知道。他到镇上，人人斜眼看他，面露嫌恶，他不知道。

无论如何，那天以后他再没抽过烟。

“操，反正我走了，我逃了，我也不知道我在做什么。”他哭了，“她小时候还跟我说过，春天里的金色树叶多美好什么的——十年后她把那些该死的‘美好’的落叶扔到我的床上。我是说，我的耐心都没用，他妈的我就像个谄媚的戏子，我在干什么？”

“而我现在，我在这么远的地方……我说不清了，这么长时间过去了，我到底是想向那老狐狸复仇，还是想自证清白还是怎样！”他捂住脸，“我急于见到她们，我又害怕见到她们，妈的！”

他把包装纸捏作一团，在拳头里无意识搓着。

\--------

酒吧包厢里沙发上，最后一个躺着的人是黑头发的迪克。他半睁着眼，手里还拿着酒瓶，不知道在嚅嗫些什么。

兰森也头昏脑胀，撑着一丝精神去拉他，“喂，迪克，你还好吧？我去给你找个代驾来。”

这时迪克已经自己坐起来了。

兰森弯腰，想拎开他的酒瓶，他手抓酒瓶一躲，兰森的手落了空。

他拍拍身边的空位，抬头笑说，“不着急，嗝……能不能陪我坐一会？”

“好吧。”

兰森在他身边坐下，观察他的状态，还在盘算找代驾的事。

偌大的包厢里红绿的霓虹灯还在头顶转动，走马灯似的。茶几上各式各样的酒瓶七歪八倒，酒杯凌乱，撒了一桌。还有些剩的薯条，已经凉了，又实又硬。那些酒味、脂粉味、人味，还直拱着兰森的鼻子，他听到迪克问他，“你明天就走？”

“下午。”

“哦，那现在还早。”

他感到迪克向自己挪近了些。

他不自在地看了看表：哪里早了？指针都走到零点半了。如果在斯隆比庄园，差不多到查尔斯下楼吃东西的时间了，等会要不要给他打包点东西吃？他想。

“不早了，零点半了。”

“距离你离开，还早。”

兰森听得脊背一凉，随即一只手溜上他的背。迪克色情地凑近了他，吐着酒气，哑着嗓子，继续说：“这么多年了，我还是会被你吸引……你就是最耀眼的……”

“我操！”

兰森从沙发上弹起来，一瞬间清醒了。

\--------

女孩掏出烟盒，叼出一支烟，点燃了，整得小餐桌上方烟雾缭绕：“要我说，你就别想太多，杀回去，当面问。不管结果怎样。生活——”她轻笑一声，“——不就是这样？”

说的轻巧，要做这种抉择要付出多大的决心？女孩再次吐出烟圈，他握了握拳，问，“可以给我一根烟吗？”

“收钱。”

“自己数。”他再次翻开皮夹。

女孩把烟盒口朝向他，他抽出一根，点燃。熟悉的味道冲进鼻腔，就跟那天晚上一样，竟有种哀绝的痛快。

“痛快。”查尔斯轻声说。

“嗯哼。”女孩赞同地点点头。

他们沉默着把这一轮烟吸尽了。

查尔斯环视门店，发现除了女孩儿，没有其他人了，这不对劲。

“为什么是你值通宵班？”

“怎么说？”

“哪有让女孩一个人守夜的道理？”

“唔，确实是安排男生值夜班的。”她指指收银台旁边的员工墙，周五到周六夜班那一栏是位男孩子的照片。他衣着利落，有一双桃花眼。

查尔斯挑挑眉，“哦，那他人呢？”

“他去跟女朋友过周末了，时间紧得很——”

“怎么不找别的男孩子换班？”

查尔斯扫视员工墙，还有半数的员工是男孩子。

“啧，这你就不懂了。”女孩有些得意，“周末夜班值钱，换了班就没有这么多钱了。换了别的男孩子，经理就知道了。”

“所以你帮他瞒着所有人？你一定很喜欢他，我是说那种喜欢。”查尔斯说，“你在拿人身安全冒险。”

\--------

“我以为自己毕业之后就能放下你了——我曾经追你妹妹以接近你、跟随你、幻想你——结果我发现，你一出现，还想以前一样，能勾走我的魂……”迪克情迷意乱地半靠在沙发上，说着能让兰森惊掉下巴的话。

“操，你醉了，你真醉了。”兰森后退几步。

“我不能再让你溜走了，也许你明天就要走了……但我们还有机会温存一下，你说是吗？”他站起身，一摇一晃地靠近，好像随时要摔倒。

“我去给你找代驾，你等着。”兰森拔腿就走。

迪克像蓄过力似的一扑而上，抓住兰森劈头盖脸就要亲上来。兰森一闪脸，一把推开，他直接坐倒在茶几上。桌上的酒又洒了。

“你是真不知道你有多难接近，光是你妹妹，那个小肥婆，真他妈难伺候。”迪克用沾了酒的手撸撸头发，“别以为我没看出来，下午那个查尔斯，他是你的小情人吧？嗯？”

迪克的黑发缕缕油亮，泛着尖酸的光，他斜着抬眼看兰森，“不做你的小情人，怎么有资格跟着哈兰贴身做事？哈兰知不知道，嗯？他知道他的新秘书被自己的外孙操屁股吗？——没有冒犯，我猜他是下面那个吧……”

一语未完，只见一个黑影从身下抽上来，他的下巴受重重一击，仰头倒去。

兰森甩拳头：“闭上你的臭嘴。”

他转身拉门，迪克又追上来，下身紧贴他的大腿后侧，“别走，就一炮。让我吸一下你也行……我保证我的口活比那个上位的好。”

他横起手肘向后重击，男人闷声后退，兰森转身扯住他的领子，拳头就像骤雨一样密集地冲去——

“你倒是根真迪克。”兰森关上门，门里男人仰躺在地上，鼻青脸肿浑身酒气，跟个破布袋似的，“可惜是根烂迪克。”

兰森穿过大厅还在劲舞的人群，挤到门口。

伸手拦出租车时，他看到自己的拳头上全是血迹，胃里紧接着就泛起恶心。但他也不顾脏了，揪起衣角就使劲擦，擦得衣服上全是血。

\--------

“到目前为止，还没发生过什么事。”女孩说。接着她发现面前的男人脸色有些苍白，眼匝肌在皮肤下抽动，微微躬身，“你怎么了？胃疼？”

查尔斯艰难地点点头。

这样吃当然会胃疼了。“我去给你倒点热水喝好了。”女孩露出一副好笑的表情，起身从收银台绕到后厨。

他能感受自己的胃像个被绞紧的垃圾袋，额头渗出汗珠，抬眼看到街景黑黝黝的。林肯纪念堂在远处，像一块清冷的白玉。他听到女孩在后厨摆弄杯子水壶的声音……

“嘶——”

他听到女孩猛地冷吸一口气，便缓缓拧过头去——天，他能感受到自己神经在牵着胃抽搐——她正垂头查看手腕，一个纸杯倒在一边正冒着热气。

他朝后厨喊，“怎么了？”

足音疾速从后靠近，先看到一只右手将一纸杯热水放在他面前，接着人绕过来坐在他面前，右手抓着左手手腕，掌上通红一块。

“烫了一下。”女孩快速地说，接着她轻推了一下杯子，“水温刚好，可以直接喝。”

查尔斯深吸一口气，执杯喝水，蓦然想起平安夜烧得神志不清时问那个人要水喝，他端来的水温度也刚好。

大概就是在那一刻，他决定不再久留。他总不能一直窝在斯隆比家逃避一切。他是厄运的黑影，定时的炸弹，把斯隆比家，把兰森——让他心绪如麻的人——一起拉进漩涡。

唯有踏上重返城堡的路他才能挣脱这一切。也许他会打败劳埃德·布莱克伍德，跟康斯坦丝和玛丽和好如初，带着荣耀名正言顺地归来；也许他会再次失败，流落在不知名的处所，最糟糕的也许是死亡……那他绝不会选择回来见那个人。

\--------

酒吧门口倒是很热闹，私家车围堵得水泄不通。偶尔一辆出租车来，好几个人凑上去抢着拉车门。兰森站在街边吹了大半天的风，远远地望见一辆，穿过街，拉开门，钻进后座，一气呵成。

司机是个中年男人，脸色蜡黄，淡淡地透过后视镜看他一眼，目光挪回路面，他问了地址。

兰森回答他。

“不打表。”

他蠕动厚嘴唇，懒洋洋地说。这是深夜打出租车的潜规则了。

“行，开吧。”

街灯与枯树开始向后退去。商业区的路上还有行人在踱步，规整的街道有无数的街角，哪个远哪个近，分辨不出来。一道瘦长带兜帽的身影闪过街角，姿态有些眼熟……汽车行驶的隆隆声变成一种催眠的摇篮曲，他睡着了。

睡得不好，做梦了，他知道自己在做梦。

“喂！小子！”一把暴躁的声音敲击他的脑壳，“喂！醒醒，你到了。”

他张开沉重的眼皮，抬眼看看，果真到了。酒店正门就像他离开时一样，金碧辉煌得令人头晕目眩。他尝试转头去看司机，颈脖处传来一阵因歪支着太久产生的剧痛。接着，他听到自己疲惫又迷糊的声音，“多少钱？”

司机毫不犹豫地说，“十六。”

真狠。

他伸手去掏钱夹，脖子还是很疼。它没在右边口袋，他伸手掏左边，也没有。心里咯噔一坠。他又摸摸屁股兜卫衣兜，均空空荡荡什么也没摸着，抽出来的是沾着迪克血液的空手。

这空当，已经过去了半分钟。那个面色难看的司机不耐烦地催促，“小伙子，你能不能快点？我还有生意要做啊！”

“等一下。”

他张开胳膊去摸车座位，座位地下，心一截截凉了，钱夹肯定是掉在酒吧里了。

“我的钱包掉了。”他说。

“啊？！”他的惊呼中气十足，万分刺耳，“那怎么办！你可不能走，你得付钱！”紧接着车门就穿来搭锁的声音。

头疼。吵得人要死了。幸好他手机还在，他拨了查尔斯的短号，对面立即传来“嘟——嘟——”的提示音。接下来就是等他接电话。

“等一下，我打电话找人来接。”兰森说。

“那你要加钱啊，你这样耽误我做生意了！”司机凶恶地说，又不知道往哪踹了一脚，暗骂一声：“倒霉。”

“会加的。”兰森不想跟他辩解，只静静等查尔斯接通。

“嘟——嘟——”的声音响了许久，戛然而止。手机屏幕上显示红色的图标：无人接听。

尖锐的目光透过后视镜落在他身上，急切的粗嗓又响起：“怎么啦！你朋友没接吗？怎么回事？快点啊！”

兰森又拨了一遍，“嘟——嘟——”声又从头响到尾，停止了。红色图标，无人接通。又几回，结果还是一样。他心里也无名地冒起火来。查尔斯在做什么？睡了？洗澡？工作？

“要不你把地址给我？或是银行卡号，我回头打给你。”兰森提议。

“这不行！没凭没据的！”司机大叫。这怎么行？如果写条子，他就赚不了黑钱了。

不会要打给哈兰了吧？兰森的额头渗出些细汗，他的困意不仅没有消散，反而一浪高过一浪地卷过来。他的手指在联系人光标上焦虑地划来划去——

“喂！所以现在怎么办？嗯？小伙子！”司机催促。

他决定再打一次给查尔斯，最后一次。

\--------

喝完热水，他没再久坐。毕竟害的那女孩把手都给烫了，带着愧疚他快步原路返回，只用了去时一半的时间便回到酒店了。

他推开门，还没插卡取电，便见到手机在黑暗中焦虑地亮着。一看，来电显示是兰森。说真的，怕啥来啥，他消极地接通，“喂？”

“查尔斯？”

“是我。”

“你去哪了？我打了这么多电话……”

“什么事？”他打断兰森。

“我钱包丢了，你能不能下来帮忙付车钱？”

拿着手机他又转身出门了，径直到一楼去。还没出酒店的旋转门，便见到花园外的绿化旁停止一辆出租车，他快步走过去。人还没到，兰森依旧摇下车窗，满脸又倦又愠，总之没有好脸色。查尔斯也知道自己接电话迟了。

他走到驾驶位旁边，敲敲车窗。车窗下降，露出司机的脸，他的眉毛弧度非常大，高高挑起。那是一张狡猾而愤怒的脸。查尔斯打开钱夹，“不好意思。呃，多少钱。”

狡猾愤怒的目光落在他的钱夹上，厚嘴唇又蠕动，说，“十八。”

“喂！”兰森下车了，生气道，“你涨得也太快了吧？”

司机斩钉截铁，“十八！”反正那个朋友钱夹鼓鼓的，想来也不是缺钱的主，“你自己看看表，不载你，我早就又赚一单了！”

兰森纵使很累，还是攥起了拳头，绕到查尔斯身边，驾驶座窗前。查尔斯挡下他已经举起的拳头，“哎，算了吧。”

他抽出钱付了，拍拍车窗沿，对司机面无表情道，“好了，再见吧。”转身走了。兰森跟上他。他们要穿过整个大花园，才能到达酒店门口。

查尔斯沉默疾行在前，背影清冷：穿戴严实，头发被风吹得凌乱。兰森有些委屈地问，“你刚刚去哪了？”

“就去走走。”查尔斯没有感情地说。

“什么意思？”

“你去哪了？”

“就跟中学同学在酒吧。”

“然后搞了一身血？”

兰森听到查尔斯冷笑一声，又像是哀叹了一声，他没听清楚。他伸手一把拉住查尔斯，他们停在大花园中央。不知道是没开灯还是灯坏了，四周黑黝黝的，神奇的是查尔斯注意到了他衣服上的血迹。

想到刚刚的窘迫，跟迪克打架的不快，他也冒火了。

“那你呢？别跟我说你去天台吸烟了，忧郁青年。”

“……”

查尔斯回过头来，不说话地盯着他。后面就是金碧辉煌的酒店，查尔斯像个格格不入的黑影，用沉静、莫测的目光无声地盯着他。一切就好像回到最初，查尔斯刚到斯隆比家时，他们捉摸不透对方的状态。

兰森不甘心地瘪嘴角，“我闻到了。你以前不吸烟的。”

“谁说的？”查尔斯简短地反问，“只是你不知道。”

“哦？我不知道的事情太多了。”

“你发什么疯？”查尔斯听出兰森话里有话。

“也许我是疯了，查尔斯。”兰森说，“你太难懂了，你心里藏了一堆事，你不跟我说。我曾经劝自己给你时间，给你耐心；我以为你和我是坦诚相待的，我以为自己就是你丢失的另一半。现在我觉得你是完整的，你不需要另一半。一半的你尖酸刻薄，一半的你冷漠疏离，你已经完整了——我跟你说，其实你不需要我，真的不需要我。”

兰森觉得自己简直倾吐了一辈子的怨气，用尽了力气，灼灼的两眼直射查尔斯的绿眼睛，就像刀剑一样锋利。他听到自己在大口喘气。

绿眼睛没起一丝波澜——那令他失望、绝望——沉静得像冬日的湖面。

“没错，你让我下定决心了。”查尔斯说，“离开斯隆比家——”

“不行！”那声音简直不是兰森自己的，难听得不像他自己的。

“不用你答应，哈兰答应了我就走。”

他们立在宽阔的花园里，像两座尖塔般高耸骇人。四周明明寂静无声，他们的精神却在嘶叫。他尖锐地盯着他，他沉静地全盘接受，像水一样把攻击都化作无力，他知道他永远有这样的力量。

“好，那你他妈去找哈兰。”

兰森在查尔斯耳边说，把热热的酒气威胁地喷在在耳边，搓搓通红的鼻头，擦身走了。

他走了，查尔斯挺直着腰板站在原地，看着他远去的背影，被风刮得失神。他抬头看，天上是底厚的云，没有月亮。啊，所以清丽的庇佑爱情的月亮只会在波士顿。穿着卫衣、牛仔裤、运动鞋的男人已经走远了，推着旋转门进去了，查尔斯远远看着他小小的侧脸想，嗯，他的鼻梁还是这么英挺。他爱他。

查尔斯最后吸了吸鼻子，眨眨酸涩的眼睛，好了，接下来他得去找哈兰，他真的要离开。

谁经过那个肇事学生模样的男人身边，都能感受到他浑身的愤怒、悲伤、无奈和爱。兰森垂头快步走，酒店大堂的香薰几乎令他昏厥，实在难闻，就像他刚刚的恶语一样令人难以忍受，妈的，他竟对查尔斯说了那种话。

一个脸色苍白的男人走进电梯，他从未见过脸色这么难看的年轻人。那男人的短发胡乱支楞着，眉毛旁边有一抹嫣红的血迹。看看那双眼睛，是蓝色的，却阴郁得像暴雨将至的死灰。他不自觉鼻翼拱着，眉心皱着，咧着嘴——嘴唇在酒吧门口被风吹起死皮——那是兰森自己。他从没见过这样的自己，像败北的野兽，不是孤狼，就是平庸的野兽。

他举起双手，指甲缝里渗着迪克的血，还隐隐作痛。无论是被迪克贴大腿的那一下，还是迪克侮辱查尔斯的那些话，无不令他作呕。他甚至在心里为迪克量好了棺材的尺寸，就那样在什么垃圾场旁边，挖个方方正正的垃圾坑，把他的尸体扔进去，用垃圾埋上……

他被自己吓了一跳，抬头，看见镜子里的自己满脸惊慌。他从电梯里逃出，颤抖着按下门把手，扎进黑暗之中，好了、好了，全黑了，安全了。那只长得跟自己一样的电梯里的鬼魅一定没有跟来。他意识到自己的手抖个不停，开热水泡、用冷水冲，皆是无用。他坐在浴缸边哭了，哭得像个小孩。

他冲出房间，用整个颤抖的手掌猛击查尔斯的房门，他不能让查尔斯就这样走了。他边击门边喊他的名字，根本没人应答。

也许他还在哈兰的房间？

他要去哈兰的房间找查尔斯。不管查尔斯是不是已经提出离开的请求；不管哈兰是不是答应了他——兰森觉得哈兰会的，他从不赞同他们的关系——不管哈兰是否祝福他们，总之他要去找查尔斯。要对那人说，也许你是完整的吧，但是你是我的另一半。愿你的灵魂愿意承载我成为你的一半……他已经后悔说了那些话。

哈兰的房间在楼下。兰森的步伐之快，甚至感受不到自己正踩着地板。他的心跳比他的足音还快，心跳和足音滚雪球似地比快，下一秒就一起爆裂。

转弯，便是狭长的走廊，哈兰的房间在尽头。他深呼吸走过去，越走越快，他跑起来——那门里射出淡淡的灯光，走近一看，房门竟然大开着。

他闯进客厅，大叫，“哈兰？！”

没有人应答。

客厅里铺着天鹅绒地毯，放置着皮沙发，小茶几，果盘的摆设都趋于完美。好像这里从未有人迹触及。

一声尖利的金属声从房间传来，他循声追去，房间里灌满了冷风，一只高瘦带兜帽的身影正拉着一条速降绳，昏过去的哈兰紧闭着双眼被他绑在身上。那人有一头金发。

“大卫？！”兰森失声惊呼，“他妈的，我就知道——”

“闭嘴！”他那张清秀的脸如今阴森地扭曲起来，手中拿着枪，直指兰森，“你他妈举起双手，别过来。”

“好好好，”兰森缓缓举手，调整了站姿，预备他不注意时冲上去抢枪，“你要带他去哪？”

“布莱克伍德先生请他去坐坐。”大卫很谨慎，一手抓住绳索，往窗口退去。冷风便从那里吹进来，窗帘鼓起来，飘扬，为他做着掩护。

“你就是负责探查斯隆比家的人。”

“就是我。”

“那梅格得多伤心？”兰森故意冷笑，紧紧盯着他的动作。那大卫听到这个，眼神一霎失焦，兰森揪准时机蹬腿冲上，但还是大卫反应更快：“砰——”

只觉心口一痛，兰森栽倒在地，他看着大卫的一只登山鞋跨出窗，接着另一只。“嗖”地一声响，他从窗户走了，带着晕厥的哈兰。

兰森头痛欲裂，像有个人穿着钉鞋狠踩他的头颅，天旋地转，他最后的力气也被抽干了。眼前一黑，他也失去了意识。

这边，查尔斯没有去找哈兰，他意识到夜已深了，第二天再去请示也不迟。不顾前些时候胃疼的教训，他走到另一条街，喝了一回闷酒，才低落地往酒店走。

已经是后半夜了，街上空无一人。街灯拉长他的影子，影子飘荡在街上。快到酒店时，他见到两只黑影。瘦长的背着中的身材的，他们闪进一条小巷，灯光在中等身材的影上掠过，那竟是哈兰。查尔斯不会认错，那是哈兰。

他的酒全醒了，穿过街，跟了上去。

14.

周日的早晨，本该是举办洛杉矶签售会的时间。但与此同时，各晨报、网站的角落里都刊登出了一条新闻：

畅销侦探小说家哈兰的洛杉矶签售会临时取消，于今日晨同家属经里根机场离开华盛顿特区，疑似因生病而暂停签售计划……

配图是一张模糊的抓拍，兰森推着一把轮椅，迅速而谨慎地闪进贵宾通道，眉宇间疑云密布。轮椅上缩着一个佝偻的人，大围巾、针织帽裹得严严实实。

我是随手翻了茶几上的晨报，才知道的这回事。

对于我来说，这是个平常的周末：回到斯隆比庄园，第二天去和大卫见面。但昨晚他发来短信，说工作忙，没有时间。只有这一点与往常不同。弗兰女士出门购物去了，而玛塔，因为哈兰原定周末不在家，也放假了。偌大的庄园只有我一人在。

波士顿终于变天了，连绵不绝地落些小雪。地上、树上、屋檐上，又湿又滑。乌云驱不散，弗兰女士不得不在白天也开着庄园里的灯。这个庄园实在大而精巧，即使是艳阳高照，光线也无法触及它的每一个角落。更别说是在这阴翳晦暗的天气里。

我拧头看墙上挂的古董钟，算算时间。假如清晨从华府起飞，他们也该到波士顿了……也许需要带哈兰到医生那里去检查一下？为什么他们都不联系留守庄园的人呢？比如说，“嗨弗兰，请备我们的中午饭，我们就到家。”……我为什么不打电话问问情况呢？

我打给兰森，却只得到忙音，也许是他在信号盲区；又打给查尔斯，倒是通了，却无人接听。我无意烦扰爷爷哈兰，但两位小伙子都没接，我便拨了他的短号。电话很快被接起，我的“喂”声还未及吐出，那电话便被摁断了。好吧，他挂了我的电话——我可不敢招惹哈兰第二次。

又过不久，我听到车子的轰鸣声。我听得出来，那是兰森那辆宝马的引擎声。我到窗边去看，果然是线条粗狂的银色轿车，由远及进地开过来了。我迎到门廊上去，正巧见兰森下车。

只见他跨出驾驶座，甩臂摔上车门，转过身来，面色铁青，挂着黑眼袋的双眼疲惫又愤怒。他的脸色比天色还骇人，只有他孤零零一个，哈兰和查尔斯都不在。

他直盯着我，盯得我心里发毛，两腿发软。原来当他真正生气的时候，他是不用言语刻薄人的，而是用那帝王似的雄伟、锐利、的目光责备你、扼住你的精神，令你不得不低头臣服。我从未见过兰森怒火中烧成这样。

他连鞋也不脱，上面沾满了院子里融雪的泥泞。足音气势逼人，身躯像座山似地压过来，挡去了我面前的那片灯光。我等待他说些什么，但他略过我，径直进屋，踩进了铺着手工针织地毯的客厅。

我追在他身后，伸手拉他。

“这是怎么了？怎么就你一个人？哈兰和查尔斯呢？”

他骤然摔开我的手，怒目圆睁，用刺耳的声音呵斥，“别他妈碰我！”

五个小时前……

意识重回他脑袋里时，他紧紧合着眼，什么也看不见。一股织料的味道钻进鼻孔，冷风吹着他的头发他的背，脊骨刺寒。他动动眼皮，将眼睛撑开，视线失焦了一阵。重新聚焦后，他发现整个视野都颠倒了，原来是他的脸颊正跟地毯亲密接触。

发生了什么来着？他的胸口一阵疼。噢，他被大卫的不知道什么枪击中了，但他没事，没伤口没流血，只是闷闷地疼。

也许这正说明他们并不敢乱伤人，他们是有所忌惮的。

兰森扶着窗台，站起身便顿觉天旋地转。他要报警。报警前他要先给娜塔莎打个电话，她现在是他们最亲密的联系人。

“哈兰被劳埃德的人绑走了，”兰森出了哈兰的房门，穿梭在酒店里，猛击查尔斯的房门，无人应答，他因疾步走动、精神衰弱大喘起气来：“查尔斯……好像也没回来，失踪了——我准备报警。对啊，我们为什么从来没有找过警察？查尔斯当初为什么不找警察？我要报警……”

“你不能报警。”娜塔莎沙哑的嗓音传来，兰森的粗喘应声停住。

她顿了顿，在组织语言，接着她快速而郑重地说：“听着，兰森，你不能报警。你要是报警，把劳埃德关进去，斯隆比家也要完蛋。”

一阵沉默。

“你这话什么意思。”

娜塔莎深深吸气吐气，沉声道，“我们不久前得知，哈兰涉嫌走私艺术品犯罪、洗钱……你如果去报警，警察顺藤摸瓜，很有可能发现你们。我是说你们，据我所知你们家第二代成员全都参与了这项犯罪。”

“操他妈——”

难以置信，命运露出狞笑，又抛出它名叫“悲剧”的子民，没给兰森一丝的喘息机会。像是有一根针又酸又冷地扎进他的三叉神经，紊乱了他的发声机能，游丝似的声音是从鼻腔哼出来的，“那查尔斯，知不知道这件事？”

娜塔莎不说话了，他的心也揪紧了，摇摇欲坠。他明明已经心碎，还妄想抓住最后一根稻草。事实证明，果然是妄想，查尔斯从没真正将自己交给他。

“他知道，”娜塔莎说。她意识到兰森会暴怒，接下来说得飞快，恨不得穿网线冲来解释，“但他也是前几天才知道的！……我先跟他说了，他叫我别告诉你这件事，因为你是被卷进去的知道的越少越好……”

“查尔斯，王八蛋！”

兰森站在酒店房间里破口大骂，嘴唇牙齿止不住地颤抖，抽搐。他也不管凌晨四点自己暴戾的吼声会吵醒多少熟睡的人们，他只想把那个混蛋揪出来算账！

凭什么他觉得这就能保护兰森了？他以为他的保护多有效力吗？他从来不知道他为他周到的考虑本身就是另一把寒光四射的利刃，在他们相连的心上划出血腥的沟壑。

“我要回去找那些家伙谈话，现在。”

他给洛杉矶那间书店打了电话，谎称哈兰突然生病了，立刻要回波士顿休养。在机场，他依靠自己拙劣的中文找了个中国小老太婆，塞给她30美金叫她坐在轮椅上由他推着进了贵宾通道，正巧被人拍到，发去爆料。于是就有了早晨媒体们的报道。

……

我的手被他狠狠摔开，不偏不倚撞在鞋柜上，又痛又麻，我托着手肘，也扯高了嗓音，“兰森！你发什么神经？你又吃火药啦？！”

他转身步步逼近我，鼻尖就离我的眉心一厘米。那一瞬间，他背后有一把死神镰刀的念头击中了我，他宣判道，“梅格，你给我好好听着：是你引狼入室，你无可辩解。”

“什么引狼……”我莫名其妙。

他向前一步，双目寒星似地居高临下盯着我，陈诉我的罪状。

“你看到了，我们三个人去的，只有我一个人回来。他们两个都失踪了，是失踪了，我没跟你开玩笑。你是不是觉得我和他每天进进出出调查，都是过家家？哈兰是被绑架的，查尔斯是自己走的。你猜猜谁绑的哈兰？就是你亲爱的男朋友，你的欢喜冤家大卫，就是那个杂种，他绑的哈兰。”他用手紧紧攥着自己的前襟，“要不要我现在解开衣服给你看看他朝我胸口打的淤青？嗯？”

“怎么可能是大卫？你一定是看错了。”

我听到自己的声音细如蚊哼，第一反应是不相信……我当然不相信！我跟大卫可是两年前认识的，那时查尔斯甚至还没回布莱克伍德城堡！

而且这门廊，我们站着的眼前的门廊，大卫曾在这里两手揣在口袋里对我笑，温顺得像个树袋熊。

我的胳膊骤然一痛，是兰森的手利爪似的抓住了它们，“你还不相信？这周末你的大卫是不是没有时间陪你？嗯？”

我想起那条短信。

“是，但是……”

“别但是了，我不喜欢他，哈兰也不喜欢他。事实证明我们的直觉是对的。只有你，”他眼神流露出怜悯，“哦，还有查尔斯。你们被他耍得团团转。特别是你，你到现在还觉得你和他之间有爱情吗？你说得清楚吗？他掌握了斯隆比家的一切。你真是家里最迷糊的一个……你是斯隆比家的罪人。”

他上楼了，鞋踩在古旧的小楼梯上，不耐烦地嘎吱作响。罪人、罪人……幽灵似地回荡在我的耳畔。

大门没关，开着，很冷。

他不能仅靠一面之词就宣判了我，我不相信。除非我亲耳听到大卫承认……

我用手机拨号。

拨出去，忙音；再拨，忙音；再拨……

我快抓不稳它了，也没办法精准按下属于他的短号，我的鼻腔抽搐起来，喉头发出干涩的哽咽，那是不自觉的。我还在徒劳地按着，完全没有意识到自己杵在门廊，因双手捏着手机而扭曲、佝偻的姿势有多难看，我不知道。

这时兰森已经收拾了一个大牛皮信封——里面全是查尔斯抽屉里的剪报——夹在腋下。他掠过我身边，不看我一眼，只撂句“我要找琳达、沃尔特，还有你妈。”便直直向他的车子走去。

在那之后我的脑袋又是一段空白，等我反应过来时，人已经坐在副驾驶座上了，还攥着那只手机。兰森把大信封扔到后座时，目光扫过我，眼神就像是个陌生的旅人看着当地落魄的乞丐。他发动了车子，驶向他母亲琳达的住所。

……

说回前夜，查尔斯在回酒店的路上遇到了两只黑影，其中一个是哈兰，于是他跟了上去。

再过两个小时，天就要亮了，路上没有行人。查尔斯只能远远地跟着，街上一丝细微的声响都能被轻易捕捉到。一只过街老鼠窜上垃圾桶，地下室民居的马桶在冲水，不知哪里的水管正“答答”滴水……

细长的黑影背着哈兰走了很远很远，不知经过几个街区，为了躲避摄像头拐了多少小巷道，终于到一座厂房边。那是在密集的居民区之间开辟出的一快小空地，厂房亮着灯，发出隆隆声。厂房与围墙之间，停着一辆卡车，向外敞着门，上面装了大半车的货物。

黑影绕开货厢，往驾驶室去。

围墙上装的白炽灯忽明忽灭，终于暴露了他的真面目：那细长的黑影是大卫。

查尔斯胸口发紧，但他不会认错。他极力克制因紧张而发出的粗喘，凭借厂房隆隆声的掩护，靠近了卡车货箱。两手撑着货箱，滚上去，隐蔽在叠得比人高的纸箱之后。

驾驶室传来挪动物体的声音。

大卫将哈兰在座位上放置好，“刺啦”扯开一段胶带，封在老人的嘴上。而哈兰还没醒来，一点都不挣扎。声音停了一会儿，大卫“砰”地关上后座的门。紧接着脚步声在货箱外，从查尔斯脑后响了过来，他绕到货箱前。

突然，一束惨白的手电筒光线开始扫射车厢，查尔斯屈着腿隐在纸箱后，惊骇地盯着那束光。它在整个空间里逡巡，同时展示着货厢的布局。光终于收回去了，紧接着大卫一只脚撑进货箱，两手把货物往里推，想推严实些。查尔斯看着掩护自己的货物朝逼近，连忙后缩，用额头、五指，别扭地撑住它。

这时推箱的动作停止了，大卫跳下去，把货箱门拉上，整个空间就熄灭了光，伸手不见五指。

黑暗中，查尔斯轻轻爬到远离驾驶室的那一侧，坐下。屁股挨到冰凉铁皮疙疙瘩瘩的触觉，他长舒了一口气。本想闭眼适应一下黑暗，却累得直接睡过去了。

车轰鸣发动，转了弯，开上了大路。

查尔斯是被减速带颠醒的，睁眼时，已经适应了黑暗。

天也亮了，日光从货箱的缝隙射进来。他就着那束光扒开袖口，看看时间。距离他上车，已经过去了两个小时。他们在哪里？大卫要把哈兰载往哪里？查尔斯掏出手机，想要定位，却发现它已经没电了，变成一块废铁。

他只好把手机塞回口袋，坐着。

大卫就是劳埃德派来探查斯隆比家的人。劳埃德对斯隆比家的探查比其他任何一个家族都要早，两年前大卫就已经接触了梅格。

他知道梅格与大卫那些分分合合的“爱恨纠葛”，心不自觉地绞成一团。

有些人嘴里说“爱”，其实根本不爱；有些人嘴里说“不爱”，其实早就决定为留下爱而远离，不同的境遇却是一样的辛酸。

他曾经和兰森站在窗台边，看着大卫驱车离开。兰森把嘴撅得老高，查尔斯用手肘顶他，笑着问，“你干什么？”

兰森满面怨念，“你们怎么能有这么多话可聊？”

“那是因为你我凑在一起聊不过半个小时。”查尔斯开玩笑说，“反衬起来……”

他说的是事实。他们从来没有安安静静、规规矩矩地闲聊超过半个小时。就算是在大实木桌子上工作时，他们也时常吵架，白天里他们都是要强的年轻人。

夜里就更不用说了。

他们说话，说着说着，脸越挨越近，鼻尖碰在一起，近得睫毛都能刷到对方的脸颊；说着说着，他们把对方的嘴唇含在自己嘴里，或是相互啃咬。夜里他们是性瘾患者。

有时查尔斯半夜到兰森的房间里，也是倒头就睡。

他们好像一直在急切地证明什么，把恋爱谈得像赶命，要么把对方生吞活剥地揉进心里，要么自己三下五除二脱光好坦诚相待。

他发着高烧的时候，兰森说，我们有的是时间。他说，时间总也不够……

等眼前的事情做完了时间会够吗？如果他们都能安然度过这一回……

他不自觉地摩挲起那只手表，放弃了对爱情的追问，扶着厢壁起身，察看卡车里都是些什么货物。

纸箱包得都很严实，也没有品牌，只用阿拉伯数字编了号。他借着微光，以手摸索箱子的边缝，没什么特别的，他已经摸了好几个箱子。他正准备抽回手，一种奇异的触感揪住了他，他顿了顿，用指腹慢慢抹过那纸箱，发现边缝旁边还有一条缝，像是有夹层。

手指停摸到缝隙较宽的一段，用力按下去，那缝开了，再扯开一点，他埋头去看，又是一层包装纸，严严实实包着一件宽大而扁的东西。查尔斯的心脏狂跳，那里面应该是艺术品。就是劳埃德放弃军火生意后涉足的犯罪领域……也是斯隆比家的犯罪领域，艺术品走私。

这时卡车猛打了一个转弯，引得他差点摔倒在地上。卡车停下了。


	5. 15~19（正文完）

15.

我和兰森驱车到他母亲琳达家。

琳达不在，只有理查德守在家，瘫在大沙发上，抱着一只折耳狗。

兰森先说了哈兰被绑，又劈头盖脸地盘问偷卖艺术品的事。

理查德耸耸肩，“不能报警——这是有道理的，沃尔特在管这件事……这事没告诉你妈吧？”

“所以哈兰收回他在出版社的管理权限，是为了让他专心负责这个？”

“噢我的好儿子，果然聪明！”

“现在他被绑架了，你们不救人？”

“怎么救？报警我们全家玩完。”

“什么意思？不救了？！”

“不救了。”理查德抽了一口雪茄，皱着眉头故作决绝。然后他吐出几圈烟，指尖的烟也袅袅而上，散开。烟雾缭绕中他稍稍偏过头，依旧不直视兰森的眼睛，说，“哎，你还是问问沃尔特吧。大家都同意，那才能救。你知不知道要救哈兰全家得冒多大风险？”

“所以为了犯罪还有理了？”

兰森抢过他的雪茄，扔在地上，狠踩一脚。妈的，他爸坐在那烟雾缭绕里的样子让他想吐。

他转身，正对着我走来，我站在门口张望。他眼里写满愤怒，经过我时头也不回，用他的手钳住我的手肘，“走，去找沃尔特，找你妈。”

\--------

卡车停下了，随即便听到大卫从驾驶座跳下车，绕到货箱前。锁头“哐当”一声响，厢门被拉开一条缝。

大卫拉开了嗓子，朝远处站着待命的小流氓喊：“喂！你！来卸货！”

接着他又绕回车头，把半睡半醒的哈兰扯下车。哈兰呜呜挣扎几下，已经精疲力尽，只好由他押着去了。一强一弱的脚步声远去。

又是一阵足音响起，是来卸货的人靠近了。

查尔斯手脚并用，靠近门边，听着那串足音靠近、停下。那人伸手开门。查尔斯攥紧拳头，小臂肌肉紧绷，待那条缝宽得足以容下一个拳头，迅速出手，从下往上抽中小流氓的下巴，他还没痛“哼”出声就仰头向后倒去。

查尔斯推开门，左右探望了一下，没有人。他把那小流氓拖上车，一看：诶！他的衣服还算干净——查尔斯自己身上穿的还是华府签售会那套“保安服”，已经布满脏兮兮的污渍，垫肩宽厚、腰背处紧绷、拖拖踏踏的很不方便——于是他把那小流氓扒了，穿上那还算干净的休闲装，除了那双运动鞋不合脚。

虽然这很怪异，但只好卫衣夹克休闲裤加一双高档皮鞋。他需要找个机会把那双鞋给换掉。

他把只穿着内裤袜子的小流氓拖进车厢里，自己当起了搬运工，搬过一个箱子，正好遮住脸。他下车。他还不忘用小流氓身上的刀把车胎扎了，全扎了。

一个猪头猪脑模样的守门员远远叫住他。

“喂！你他妈往哪走？”他的声音极具穿透力，又尖又高，肥手往右边一挥，“搬到那边啊，大卫等会要检查的！你这糊涂蛋！”

查尔斯不吱声，窃喜又镇定地装作若无其事，朝猪头猪脑守门人指的小平房去。

小平房外墙剥落，露出红灰色的砖石，又低又矮，坐落在厂房的旁边，像厂房的小跟班。厂房门敞着，里面亮着昏暗的白炽灯，几个人坐在门边交谈，脚边放着个足有4升保温壶，他们各自拿着巨大的不锈钢杯喝茶。没人注意到查尔斯在墙角放下了纸箱，绕到了屋后。

“头儿，怎么往这里押？他不是在佛蒙特州吗？”一把年轻的声音问。

“时间紧，他正从城堡过来，明天就能到。就在这里解决。”大卫说。

“解决什么？杀？”年轻的声音有些兴奋。

“不，不杀。谈条件。”

“跟他同行的人呢？他外孙？”

“哼，中枪了。”

查尔斯的心顿时漏跳一拍，骤然紧缩，大脑像受到猛击恍然懵了，恍惚间他听到有人抖报纸的声音，还说，“看这里。这说明什么？”那个人使出那种教育后辈随机抽问的语气，满是得意。

“说明……他们怕了？”

“说明谈成的机率更大了……什么人！？”大卫正咧嘴，耳朵却捕捉到“咕咚”什么东西撞击墙体的声音，他立刻绕到后门，只见窄小的门洞开，门外洞亮，低矮的石墙、空荡的后院，没什么特别的，还跟平时一样。他狐疑地又看了一眼，才转身回去。

刚刚蹲在门后的棕发男人，此时的脸已由涨红转为惨白。

他说什么？那个大卫是说兰森中枪了吧？哈兰的外孙是兰森吧？被绑的是哈兰没错吧？——所以就是哈兰中枪了啊！他连滚带爬出的院门，钻进一个灌木丛里，靠坐在一棵巨大的山毛榉树干后，喉头里堵着的那股悲鸣这才冲口而出。眼前的景色都在剧烈震动，原来是他自己在发抖：他的腿曲着不挺地抖，像被魔鬼上了发条似地抖，以手按腿，却发现手臂也在抽搐。他的身体不是他自己的了。查尔斯的手只得无助地落在身旁，指尖抽搐，腿半伸直，皮鞋跟在泥地上凿出了一个坑，他想哭，可是一滴泪都流不出来，他眼睛干涩得疼。

也许兰森只是中枪，没死，也许他现在躺在医院里。也许他已经死了——不，不要想这个！他是在何时何地中了一枪？啊，一定是在他们大吵一架之后，他告诉了兰森那个残忍的决定，气得兰森跟他在花园里就分道扬镳……查尔斯，你真他妈造孽，不早不晚你非得那时候不在他身边。全天下再没有比你更糟糕的情人了！ 

现在还在想什么情人？查尔斯杀红了眼，拱起身子，扶着树干站起来。他仰头看了看天色，阴沉的云压得很低，就在头顶。没有风。

棕发男人俯下身，弯着刚刚还在因悲悖和恼怒抽搐不止的腿，像只猫似的窜了出去。杀红了眼的猫，会露出猎豹似的兽性。

\--------

我们又钻进了兰森的车子。

我沉默坐着，由他载着。他说要去找我妈，我的心情很复杂。首先，这事是我搞砸的，兰森说绑架哈兰的是大卫，那么他就是大卫，在这种事上兰森不会跟我开玩笑。

他的嘴紧抿成一条直线，下巴也绷得坚毅而冷酷，沉默、沉默，沉默的低压能杀人，下一秒他会不会就抽出刀来先把我捅死泄愤？

车开得极快，窗缝里发出可怕的呼呼声，座椅异常地抖动着。哈兰他在哪？没有人知道……噢，也许大卫知道。我实在应该担心哈兰和查尔斯的处境，可我禁不住地想到大卫。

操他妈的。

想到他的脸，我心里一阵绞痛，像被一只利爪揪住，可我又禁不住想。我为自己羞耻，为自己的幼稚和愚蠢而愤怒，所以从两年前就开始了，难道连在后湾的那场夜雨也是他计划好的？我没带伞无措地站在雨里也是他计划好的？当时他远远看着我，心里想的是不是：“噢看她，终于落单了，这是个打进斯隆比家的好机会”？

为什么没能看出来呢？

明媚的笑容背后是面无表情，甚至是得逞的笑；他温暖怀抱背后的心是冰冷的？居然是冰冷的？那些动人的情话他要钻研多久、练习多久才能让我轻而易举地上钩？ 

我的鼻子很酸，可我没资格哭，我还知道自己强忍眼泪的样子有多难堪。我偷看兰森，却正好迎上他漠然的眼睛——这直接在我心上再划一刀，我听到自己哽咽着说，“对不起……”

我话还没说完，他猛踩一脚急刹，车子顿时发出尖利的响声，“嗞——”，几乎要从尾巴整个离地翻起，离心力将我的身体甩出座位，安全带狠狠勒住了我的脖子——两秒钟后我重重摔回座位，剧烈咳嗽，感觉自己的肺被灌进了沙子。

他完全没受影响，甚至能伸手来揪我的衣领。

我吓得高声惊呼，他把我推回座位上，“他妈的，梅格，这个时候说‘对不起’有用？有用吗？嗯？”那语气令我要发疯，只有从地狱走了一遭的人才有这样阴狠的气场。

车转了个弯，回到大路，继续行驶，车速没有丝毫减慢。

“你他妈要是觉得对不起，就跟我一起说服那帮老家伙。”

我点头。

\--------

一具身体像断线的木偶跌倒在地上，一侧脸颊青紫，嘴角渗血，眼神有些迷离。大卫有力的大手捏着他的肩，把他掰过来，轻佻地用手拍那人淤青着的半张脸，“喂，刚刚放了你一马，你非要跑回来撞枪口，也不是很聪明啊。”

查尔斯垂着头，一只手臂半支撑着身体，半天还没从脑袋激烈的撞击中回过神来。在额前棕色碎发下，他看到大卫的军用靴满是泥泞，在前面踱来踱去，依稀听到给人打电话。

“是我……抓到查尔斯了……回城堡？好的……车被那小杂种扎坏了，我们没有备用轮胎，得耽误几天。您回去等？……好的，嗯，知道，挂了。”

大卫揣起手机，发现地下坐着的人正拿那双绿幽幽的眼睛观察他，瘆人。绿眼睛的主人开口，“你枪击了他？”

他当然知道那个“他”是谁了，大卫点头，“是我。”

“他怎么样了？”低沉，多一句大卫都嫌冰冷。他凝视那双绿眼睛几秒，耸耸肩。查尔斯盯着他的嘴唇，因脱水而干裂的、薄而锋利的嘴唇，一开一合，“Dead.”

尾音沉寂得如此快，查尔斯不想试图再捕捉一次那个词汇。他龇牙咧嘴地扑向大卫，白炽灯下满面是泪，拳头攥紧高高挥起，却被大卫反手钳住，把他像个垃圾袋似的甩回墙角，“你他妈消停点吧。”

查尔斯不知是第几次摔回墙角了，再也没力气拱起身来。不言语、不思考、不看、不听、不活……他抬头看到屋顶的横梁，几束光侥幸地射进来，让他想到城堡，城堡的天窗。黄昏、清晨、午后，那些光也是这样射进来。查尔斯，不想活、不能死，他呆望着那里，眼角的泪已经干了。

下雨了，整个世界雾蒙蒙的，天窗开始漏雨，雨水汇集成小水洼，就在查尔斯脚边。但他根本没注意这些。

一个小马仔曾路过关押查尔斯的小房间，目击了他那惊悚的样子：瞳孔死绿死绿的，血丝密布，双眼深陷，黑眼圈像两个大囊肿挂在脸上，头发乱七八糟……简而言之，就不是人样。

\--------

“命重要还是钱重要？！你们……”

兰森跟他们吵架的声音断断续续从客厅传来，而我被我妈拉进了小房间。她扯我进房，整个人俯在门上，轻轻关门，生怕有人发现我俩在这似的。我双手抱胸，皱眉抱怨，“老妈，你做什么？兰森还在外面呢——”

“嘘——”她高高撅起嘴，装饰得亮晶晶的食指竖起，按在嘴唇上，示意我闭嘴。她放下手指，搓搓手问我，“呃……哈兰真的……？”

“我们有骗你的理由吗？”我为她这样妄测我们感到不满。

她忙展露出笑颜，摆手，“没有没有！我也很担心哈兰，但是……”她的眼神躲闪。

“但是什么？”我追问。她绞手指，看得我心里一阵酸涩，“说呀，妈。”

“唉，我们真的不能冒险……我是说，为了救哈兰放弃我们现在所拥有的，风险太大，我们付不起代价……现在我们全指望着沃尔特，你爷爷卖小说那点钱，付完你的学费都差不多了，你也知道你的学校有多贵……”

“但是你喜欢那个专业，对吗？宝贝？……我听说了，大卫的事情，我知道你受伤害了，宝贝女儿，” 她抓过我的手肘，将我揽到她怀里，她的怀里有我熟悉的香水味，当她的金发蹭着我的鼻尖时，那股味道闻起来暖融融的，“我不愿看你再受到伤害了，知道吗？我的甜心……”

她侧头亲我。

“听着，我们不能再失去什么了，知道吗？嗯？”我和妈妈抱在一起，在橘色的室灯下，轻轻摇摆身体，像在婴儿时期的襁褓里、摇篮里，我不自觉地眯上眼睛，任妈妈抱着，微笑，她说，“我们母女，在这家里孤孤单单无依无靠的，摸爬打滚好不容易熬到你长大，别让妈妈失望，别让妈妈功亏一篑好吗？”

她携起我的手，按在胸前，“宝贝，这样的生活是我们应得的，别人那些外人毁了它，好吗？算是妈妈求你。”她哭了，伏在我肩上，暖暖的泪水透过我的毛衣、保暖衣，渗到我的肩上。

我伸手轻拍妈妈的背，她真瘦，我能摸到她嶙峋的肩胛骨，“妈妈，我该怎么做？”

“很简单，妈妈也不会为难你……只要别断了我们的生活来源……”

……  
16.

“你们不救，我自己救。”兰森大步走出客厅时，偏头撂下这一句话。他的身影掠过门前，我轻拍一下我妈的背——她已经哭成了一个泪人——示意我得走了，为了看住他。

外面刮起大风来，枯枝相互鞭挞，呜呜悲鸣。

东部冬日的风总是水汽充盈，从领口吹进去，寒冷都从毛孔细密地渗进去。今天湿气尤其重，风比往常吹得更猛烈。

我回头，在狂舞乱飞的长发间，看见斯隆比们怒目圆睁一张更比一张狰狞的脸，除了我妈妈的。

她的脸也被吹乱的头发盖去大半。长羽绒衣下，半截粉色的绸子裙摆也被刮到一侧，细长的小腿露在外面，显得枯瘦弱小。她已经揩去眼泪，牵起一边嘴角，朝我轻轻点头，棕色的美丽的眼睛递来鼓励的眼神……至少她知道我。

带着那点融融的心暖我钻进兰森的车，没转头看他，但余光瞥到了他眼里闪过一丝不易被捕捉的缓和与欣慰。而我依旧目不斜视，从身后拉过安全带，系上，“走，去找他们。”

兰森踩油门，车子呼啸开去。

本以为他会直接开上95号环波士顿的公路，谁知车先开到了他自己那所坐落在郊区的大玻璃别墅门外。

风愈来愈强，树枝都被刮弯了腰。云层又厚又密，低垂地面，不见天日。但能感受到天色在慢慢变暗，那不是我们在查尔斯河边见到的那种五彩斑斓、变幻莫测的日落，而是像白炽灯电量耗尽时，空洞又无力地黯淡下去，那样子的日落。

他推门下车，我也跟着下车，两人杵在门前，他的手摸过屁股裤袋，寥落地放下，眉头拧紧，说，“钥匙在钱夹里，昨晚丢了。”那句话声音很轻，不知是对我说呢，还是自言自语。如果不是四周寂静无声，根本听不到。

头发被水汽打湿，一缕一缕粘在脸颊上，很难受。

我问他，“庄园不是有备用钥匙吗？” 

“我现在只想躲开那鬼地方。”他说。

是的，他当然想躲了，因为那里失去了哈兰和查尔斯，就只是一栋维多利亚式的精美房子而已。那样的房子，兰森一人就能包办设计和建造，要复制多少栋都能有。

“有故事的建筑，就算是座茅草屋也是好的。”

兰森听到自己的声音缥缈而来，那是他在跟查尔斯说话。

那时他们聊起了布莱克伍德城堡，查尔斯悲伤地说那城堡遭大火一炬，再遭镇上的人一番洗劫，梁断壁毁，像座鬼屋。

“那些强盗冲进来抢东西就算了，何必把院子里那些花也糟蹋了，撅的撅、踩的踩……那还是在春天呢。”那一夜查尔斯像平时一样，敲开他的房门钻进他的被窝。他搂紧他时，闻到对方领子上有巧克力的香甜味，知道他今晚吃了小蛋糕。

“一幢房子能否令我留恋，只看那里住着什么人……或是曾住过什么人。要是那个老混蛋不愿走，我们就把康斯坦丝和玛丽拐出来，一起设计一座新城堡。不止种花，还要种辣椒、南瓜……总之是康斯坦丝想种的一切，那比那幢摇摇欲坠的破城堡好多了。”

兰森的手从他的腰向上滑过他的背，摩挲他的后颈、软软的头发。查尔斯伸手搂住他的脖子，抬头给他一个落在嘴角的轻吻，“哈，摇摇欲坠的破城堡，你说话也太尖酸了……”

现实中，他曾用来安抚查尔斯的指腹正抚摸自己的下唇，思考时他就这样。

他突然就往路边灌木丛走去，弯腰蹲下,起身手上就拿了一块湿漉漉的大石头。那瞬间我意识到他要做什么，还未来得及出声喝止，巨响和“呲啦啦”声过后，厨房的一扇窗已经应声碎裂。

“我操，你真的砸了？”

我下意识地捂嘴惊呼。知道那座大房子对他来说有多重要的人，如果见到这一幕肯定都跟我一样反应激烈。那是他最喜欢的作品，生人勿近闲人勿扰的“自留地”。他就像个园丁勤勉地把它保养得很好，那些平日里亮闪闪的玻璃门窗都是他自己擦的，不过这里没有像斯隆比庄园那样生趣盎然的小院子。

兰森人已经走进去了。我正要跟，他转回身来喝止我，“别进来！你在外面等我。”从外面能看到，他进了厨房，绕到走廊，上楼去了。

天黑得很快，兰森抱着两个文件袋下来时，我打开了车头灯。熄了灯的玻璃别墅，在黑暗中像沉睡的贵公子，高高在上、不经人情，就像兰森。

眼下兰森把文件夹往车里一扔，绕到房子后面拿了一张大防水布，用胶带封在打碎的那窟窿上。他踩在一堆碎玻璃上，站在房子里，张开双臂按住防水布，粘住这头，“刺啦”一拉胶带，手跟着一抹，就贴结实了。

我蓦然发现，我的比喻错了，有什么地方错了。兰森也许真的是贵公子，也许真的高高在上不近人情（他指着斯隆比们一个个骂吃屎），骄纵蛮横，真的吗？

“梅格！”转眼兰森已经封窟窿，从正门出来了，边往车子走来，指车，“走了，上车。”

“噢，来了。”

思绪回归现实，我们一起坐进车里，兰森打开了车载电台，那是本地音乐电台，因为我认得那个女主播常发出的那种细长粘滞的鼻音，她放的是一首慢歌。慢歌好，我和兰森都承受不了更多的吵闹了……

Pay attention  
I hope that you listen  
Cause I left my guard down  
Right now I’m completely defenceless  
For your eyes only  
I’ll show you my heart  
For when you’re lonely and forget who you are  
I’m missing half of me  
When we’re apart  
Now you know me  
For your eyes only…

“紧急插播一则天气预警信息，今夜到明日清晨，波士顿西部、马萨诸塞州与佛蒙特州界东段均有大面积暴雨夹雪天气，现已发布橙色预警。请居民们做好防护工作，避免外出，打雷时……”

兰森抬手把电台又摁掉了，女主播的声音戛然而止。正常情况下，只要往西开四个小时就能到达本宁顿——布莱克伍德城堡所在地。我透过车窗看天，雨云滚滚，想到要下雨，未曾想过竟然是这个级别的暴雨。如果真的下暴雨，不知要开到几时才能到本宁顿。

我看看兰森，张了张嘴企图询问要不要改变计划，但想到爷爷和查尔斯都下落不明，又缄住嘴了。我的担心完全多余，因为不管下暴雨还是暴雪，都不能阻止兰森奔向那里。

\--------

这日午后早些时候，佛蒙特州北本宁顿，布莱克伍德城堡。

玛丽睡醒后，感到特别不安。那是一种难缠的异样感，有些熟悉，从她在床上醒来，下楼，见到康斯坦丝在小厨房里忙着做晚餐南瓜派的身影，那种不安感只增不减。猫咪乔纳森从桌子边一跃而上，钻到玛丽的手下，寻求她的抚摸。

“午安，亲爱的玛丽。”她笑着问候，清秀的眼纹也随眼角弯弯，“要不要试吃南瓜派吗？我还煮了蘑菇奶油汤，但是太烫了，你得把它晾凉些再喝。”

玛丽摩挲着乔纳森，淡淡的眉头微皱，杏眼怔怔的，还在想那股异样感。她抬眼，看到外面的菜园子荒凉一片，但想起春天它生机勃勃的样子。猛然间，她明白那种难缠的不安为什么令她感到熟悉了，它曾在春天出现，那是查尔斯带来的。

“康斯坦丝，查尔斯表哥去哪了？”

康斯坦丝的笑容霎时凝固在脸上，她依旧咧着嘴，“我不知道啊。”她甚至耸耸肩，以表坦诚，她真的不知道。她甚至不知道那场大火是怎么烧起来的，那一夜之后她们再也没见过查尔斯，也没有查尔斯的任何消息。

她们决定继续布莱克伍德的那种生活，就像查尔斯从未来过一样地，深居城堡，阻绝和外界的交流。正当姐妹俩握着小手，侧躺在树林里的摊子上许下布莱克伍德“人不犯我，我不犯人，布莱克伍德要团结一致，相依为命”的誓言时，一个陌生人闯进来，大喊了一声，“在这里！”

之后的生活有如按下快进的带子，变化得让她应接不暇，但至少是好的变化，她想。劳埃德舅舅回来了，对她们呵护备至，重建了城堡，允许她们保留原来的生活习惯，这一切都很好。但不可避免地，康斯坦丝心里总有一丝牵念连在查尔斯身上。

该怎么说？

哪个姑娘不想有一位温柔能干的兄长？

以前她一人做姐姐，也做父母，还要做孙辈。最害怕的事情就是房顶漏了、下水道堵了、钥匙断在锁里了——得请外面的男人回家来修理。她生怕那些莽撞的野蛮人砸了她的花瓶，冒犯了她的妹妹……诸如此类。可是她又向往着外面的世界，查尔斯常跟她讲外面的世界，将他在欧洲中餐馆洗碟子盘子也在莎士比亚书店参加读书会；讲他在博斯普鲁斯海峡的一座小岛上见到一位头发花白的老人，在猜他是不是奥尔罕帕慕克……世界上真的会有人像凯末尔那样，收集心爱女孩的几千个烟头吗？

这半年她把查尔斯封在心底，就像布莱克伍德的女人们将酱菜封在地窖里，她们很少去查看，可酱菜却是如此意义重大。

“那么，劳埃德舅舅去哪了？”玛丽又问。

这康斯坦丝知道，“他说有公事出差，还没回呢。”

“那今天怎么有人进了院子？好像是他的手下，门卫放他们进来的。”

“有吗？”康斯坦丝问。

“有啊。”在她起床时。

“也许是他的收藏品吧。”康斯坦丝微笑说，露出整齐洁白的牙齿。

那当然不是收藏品，是大卫一行人回到城堡了。哈兰和查尔斯两人一言不发，两个人靠坐在一个大铁箱里，由人抬进城堡，抬到森林里的一个仓库里。劳埃德本来要去半路与哈兰谈话，抓到查尔斯之后，他改变了主意，指挥他们先回城堡去，他随后就到。

“噢，当然，可不能让我的宝贝外甥女们知道，去吧。”他说。

进了仓库，两人都被五花大绑，背靠背坐着。大卫锁上锁便离开了。

玛丽喝了几口忌廉汤，冷不丁地说，“康斯坦丝，我感受到了查尔斯的气息。”

“不……不会吧？”康斯坦丝知道玛丽对查尔斯一直有敌意，她爱玛丽，也想念查尔斯。她不愿让玛丽察觉她还想念查尔斯。但什么都逃不过那孩子的火眼金睛，她冷然说道，“你的瞳孔放大了，你还想念他。我真不明白。”

\--------

前面出现了一座加油站，霓虹灯箱发发幽幽悬着。

“趁还没下雨，先把油箱加满，买点东西。”

他下车，一个男人迎出门来，提提下坠的裤腰带，“几号？加多少？”

“九十一，加满。”

兰森超市里去，拿了些饼干面包，几瓶水，大有笃定了要在车上过夜的架势。他带走了别墅里所有的现金，虽然不多，付完钱后总还有剩。

“好了，上路吧，雨也要来了。”

他回到车上，启动车子，亮起车灯。

17.

周日22：00  
布莱克伍德城堡

下雨了。打在铁皮屋顶上，仿佛置身枪林弹雨之中。

“嗯……”

听到动静，查尔斯回过头去查看。他们被大卫背对背绑着，用胶带封住嘴。

查尔斯使劲推了推身后的哈兰，听到他喉咙里发出干涩的“嗯——”声，稍稍放心，至少他还能无恙地回应他。

哈兰又闷叫几声，极力扭动被反绑的两臂，牵着查尔斯的手一起摸进内衣袋，竟从夹层掏出一把小折刀。查尔斯惊讶瞪圆了眼，哈兰却疲惫得不愿再回应，只把刀扭着手塞给查尔斯。

查尔斯将小折刀握进手里，凉凉的，没有想象中被人贴身携带焐出的温度。也许老人家的体温都是这样的，特别是瘦削的老人家，脂肪下去了、干瘪了、体温也一天低似一天。哈兰本该有着富人的那种从容精壮——虽然平时里他是有的——但此时他白丝蓬乱，皱纹满面，半闭着眼，也只是一位沧桑虚弱的老人罢了。

对着这样的哈兰，你怎么说得出兰森的死讯？

雨点依旧子弹般打在顶棚，查尔斯垂首摸索着割绳索。手腕被缚着，拉锯小刀的频率越来越快，手腕破了皮，也越来越疼，但他不能停。地板冷，阴湿的空气冷，他屁股坐的地方湿了一片，这铁皮屋漏雨。嘴被封住了，他咬着后槽牙发力，太冷了，鼻涕就这么流下来，他猛吸鼻子，结果眼泪也流下来，随着他晃动割绳的动作，蜿蜒划过脸庞，到达下巴处被甩出去。

绳子断了，他们终于将手松了绑。

他将自己嘴上的胶带扯掉，回头看见哈兰也将胶带扯掉了，老人和年轻人都狼狈地半跪着，相顾无言。

兰森死了，就在他赌气走开的时候。查尔斯不知道该说什么。

哈兰也不知道该说什么。如果几十年前他不贪那笔钱，直接把劳埃德送进监狱，或是离布莱克伍德家的事远远的，眼前这个年轻人也不会这样身陷囹圄。

“是大卫。”查尔斯说。

“嗯，不意外，”哈兰说，“我知道他不对劲，只是没想到他是劳埃德的部下。”

过了一会，哈兰问，“兰森呢？他去哪了？”

查尔斯只觉太阳穴处的动脉猛地膨胀，终于，终于还是被问到了。

他想起大卫轮廓锋利的薄嘴唇，短促吐出的那个词。机械地重复它，让它与他的名字分开，能不能减轻查尔斯的痛苦？

他不知道，因为他一次都不愿多说，就一次，“Dead”，他也快死了，说出这句话时他也快死了。他不想活，但也不能死。现在命运要求他独自面对哈兰，要求他对一位爱孙痛切的老人宣布他外孙的死亡，要求他自己宣布自己情人的死亡。

好、好，那我就宣布，屈从你。命运，我听你的，承受你准备好给我的痛苦，或是其它的什么，我不要求更多甘露，请你也别再给我倾注更多痛苦。

他已经说出“Dead.”

全身都不自在，手该往哪放？脚往哪放？要强撑着去安慰哈兰吗？他还有力气挪动吗？——每当想起这件事，他都需要时间缓解心痛。他甚至想到，如果哈兰把他杀死在这里，也算他偿命了。自此不必冠冕堂皇地想救出康斯坦丝和玛丽，因为她们过得很好；也不必自证清白，那把火到底是不是他放的，已经无所谓了……

“咕咚”，他听到哈兰跌坐在地的声音，像是一具骨架磕在地上。查尔斯心虚得不敢看他。

哈兰垂头半天，声音飘渺，“我只是个……为过错赎罪的老人……我一个人赎罪就好了……为什么……？”

接着哈兰沉默良久。

只有弹打般的雨声，外头凄厉的风声，无处不在的阴冷。查尔斯已经决定要扎进那黑暗和寒冷里去。

哈兰已经被抽去所有力气，“孩子，你现在要去哪？”

“去城堡。”查尔斯说，“您要同我一起吗？” 大卫找到了备用轮胎，立刻换上就回来了，劳埃德以为他们要耽误几天，他还没赶回来。

珍贵的窗口期。

哈兰抬头，浑黄的眼里盛满复杂的感情，最终他还是黯淡垂首，“不了，我在这里等。劳埃德不会对我做什么，你千万别被他们的人碰见就是，我不能保证你……”

“我知道。”

哈兰牵起一个勉强而难看的微笑，像个临死的人，对堕入深渊多有无奈，却已然接受。  
他说，“保重你自己。”

周日 22：00  
95号公路

暂时还没下雪，但雨势排山倒海，我们像排浪前行，雨刷打到最强力的一档，依旧刮不及。实际上，在半小时之前它就坏了，停止工作，蔫蔫粘在车前窗上。

车子开得很慢，四个小时的路程还没过半。

我不说话，兰森也不说话，他的话变得特别少，就像变了个人似的。他精明、果决、实干，生气起来不讲话。短短半天，我好像重新认识了他。是他从没在家里展现这一面，还是我自己从未发现？我想问问哈兰，想问问弗兰、玛塔，她们眼中的兰森到底是怎样的？

从小，家里人都说“梅格比兰森好多啦，又乖又礼貌……梅格你以后会比兰森混得好……”，我是浸淫在这样的辞令中长大的，也许十几年来我都在欺骗自己。

兰森读大学的时候，整天翘课，满世界跑，我只当他贪玩；兰森对长辈们恶言恶语一通乱怼时，我看着他们精彩的表情笑，享受着旁观兰森怼他们带来的快感，一边做着乖乖女……

其实，我很看得惯那群斯隆比吗？我并不。但是，他们承担了我们母女的生活花费，供我读了大学，还读了这么刁钻的专业，我怎么能忤逆？那我现在跟着兰森出来，到底是在做什么？救哈兰、找查尔斯、找大卫算账……这值得吗？这值得吗？我反复问自己……

突然整个视野随着车身猛晃，好像经历了一个急刹，我又被安全带紧紧勒住，又拉回座位。 接着是倒车，车屁股往后一陷，开不动了。

“Damn it!”兰森猛捶两下方向盘，车喇叭尖利地鸣了两声。

他推开车门，扎进雨里。从后视镜里，看见他弯腰查看，看完他立刻直起腰在后视镜里朝我招手。我在座位上缩了缩，不希望有麻烦找上我。可是他还在招手。噢，他真的整个人都湿透了，雨水打在他脸上，他得皱着脸，眯着眼睛看东西。我没有动，他又招手，锲而不舍地招手，眼看就要走过来把我拽下车，我拗不过他，只好主动下车。

车后胎陷进了一个软泥坑里。兰森上车试着发动，轮子只疯狂打转并且往下陷。我也全身湿透了，衣服贴着身子又冷又粘腻，这一折腾，肯定要生病。我看着车轮胎，看懵了。

“这怎么办？”我直起身拨开脸上乱七八糟的头发，高声问。

“找点树枝垫着！不然开不出去！”

“什么？找树枝？！”我难以置信。

“石头也行！长一点扁一点的！”

他转身往旁边林地去了。虽然林地那边很暗，我对它一点也不熟悉，甚至恐惧，但是有时候就需要一个契机、一个开关，开了头，就像得到了驱动一样，我跟上他，也伸手去摸索树枝，我们抱回了一堆。

站在软泥坑旁边，我又手足无措了。兰森率先蹲下，徒手挖开软泥，把树枝垫到轮胎底下。我犹豫片刻，也蹲下照做。

蹲在瓢泼大雨里，在暗红的尾灯旁，徒手挖软泥，指尖冻得失去知觉，低着头吸鼻子、吸鼻子，那似乎是一种隐喻。

我不知道，挖泥巴的时候我的思想在别处。

我没做过这样的事：高高在上的斯隆比们，十指从不沾阳春水，更别说蹲在夜雨的郊外挖泥巴。

此刻，我和兰森居然只有彼此。

如果有什么事，能让斯隆比家的孩子发现自己原来只是温室里的花朵，那大概就是在这里两腿酸痛挖泥巴。我们只是在机械地挖着，却又是真实地在做着什么。从云端下来，为了爱人、为了亲人，我们必须要跪下来挖泥巴才能真正懂得……

话是如此说，我却觉得无比孤独，因为兰森早就看清楚了，我还没有。

我自缚在斯隆比的温室里，觉得可口的食物、漂亮的衣服、理想的爱人都会主动送上来，我只要体面地坐着，没有后顾之忧地读神秘主义，我“会比兰森混得好”。我错了十几年。

怎么会想要这样比较？

不知道是雨水，还是泪水，总之混合着从我脸上留下来。一定有泪水，我知道我的视野模糊了，眼睛鼻子都很酸，只见到四只轮廓消解的白花花的东西在操作，我边挖边哭，雨声太大了，盖过了我的哽咽，直到我们成功将车开出泥坑，兰森终于欣喜地看我时，他才发现我哭了。

“怎么了？你脸都涨红了。”他把一堆纸巾递给我，指甲缝里还有未擦净的泥巴，平时白皙的手现在蜡黄蜡黄的。我伸出自己同样蜡黄而且指甲缝脏兮兮的手，鼻子一酸又哭了，我再也止不住自己的哽咽了。

我一再跟自己说，你可没资格哭，是你引狼入室，是你害得哈兰查尔斯一起失踪，是你把你妈那些该死的话瞒住兰森，是你怕麻烦，是你看不清，是你轻蔑别人——当你真的弯曲了膝盖，把自己搞得土头灰脸，只为让车动一动而它真的动了你兴奋不已，你才发现你自己有多渺小，有多软弱，而你之前从不愿意承认，你从不愿意承认。我还有机会触及到那个柔软的兰森吗，就像小时候一样，撒娇有没有用？我也只会撒娇了……

我不知道我跟他胡言乱语了些什么，只知道自己哭了许久，好像毕生的眼泪都流干了，他竟没有开车，只是静静听我说。

“原谅我……我是说一切，包括我妈跟我说的那些事……”

“梅格，听着，毁灭斯隆比家根本不是我的目的。救哈兰，找查尔斯才是。如果有两全的办法，我会做的……”他抓着方向盘沉吟，“看来你重新认识了我。很好……你还要跟着我吗？你现在想跟着我做什么？”

“我不知道……我想帮你，我想补偿。”

“假如真的毁了斯隆比家呢？你妈……？”

“那我就再做一次这样的事，挖泥巴、搬砖，什么都好，我会交换到我需要的。”

……

周一00：00  
布莱克伍德城堡

康斯坦丝被雨声吵得睡不着。她在床上翻来覆去，总想起玛丽说的“感受到了查尔斯的气息”。但玛丽总是神神叨叨，这话能信？但她的洞察力极强，说不定这话真是有依据的？

从前的生活，是真的回不去了吗？如果现在的她能回到从前，她一定要逃出去。自从查尔斯来过，她再也放不下对外面世界的幻想。现在，她想出去，也出不去了。劳埃德舅舅派人24小时守在大门，根本出不去。

她也想念童年。那时家里只有她一个孩子，拥有妈妈的所有温柔与宠爱。妈妈会在阳光明媚的午后带她到镇上逛集市，水果、蔬菜整整齐齐地码好，沿街下去全都是，她拉着妈妈手，像检阅军队的小军官，一一扫过那些水果，心情雀跃得令她想起舞。后来有了玛丽——到底是什么时候有了玛丽？她也不记得了——她们便很少上集市了。妈妈带着她们开垦果园、菜园，做了很多的酱菜，存放在地窖里。

地窖么，倒是唯一没变过的事物。小时候她喜欢藏在地窖里，惹得母亲满屋子找她，母亲一揭木板，她就扬起脸朝她笑。后来，她长大了，也把自己做好的酱菜一罐罐存放进去……

她鬼使神差地翻身下床，想去看看地窖。

出了房间，要去地窖，首先要经过她父亲的房间，也就是查尔斯那时住的房间，经过翻修，它现在是劳埃德的房间。她只看了那虚掩的门一眼，掠过了。她扶着墙壁，将拖鞋拿在手里下楼，尽量不让楼梯发出声音。现在的城堡里，有她、玛丽和一位劳埃德的管家（劳埃德的手下们除了守门人和管家，都集中住镇上），她不想让玛丽和管家中的任何一位知道她半夜到地窖去，那太奇怪了。

夜晚的城堡里，还飘着晚餐时的黄油香味。外面风雨大作，风吹弯了她种的小树，雨劈里啪啦打在窗上。

她到达地下室，顺手拿起柜子上的手电筒。光束扫射着，地上有水渍，是从楼上下来的。那一瞬间，她的呼吸骤然紧了、细了，一阵悚然爬上她的脊背，那水渍直通进地窖。

——我感受到了查尔斯的气息。

康斯坦丝的心一阵狂跳，顶到喉头，拿着电筒的手也微微颤抖，她倒退回去，朝楼上照了照，又回到地下室，一步、一步靠近小门。屈膝蹲下，握住把手——把手也湿漉漉的——“吱呀“门缓缓翻开，一架小梯子直通下去。

——万一不是查尔斯怎么办？说不定是别的坏人？鬼？说不定是玛丽？

她粗略照了照地窖内部，什么也没发现。定定神，深呼吸，决定还是下去看看，说不定呢？说不定呢？她还在心存幻想。

踩在地窖里，她举起电筒，慢慢察看着，柜子顶上是辣椒酱，黄色的、红色的都有；中层是一些糖渍梅子，用糖渍着可以存放很久，玛丽喜欢吃；地上摆着大酱缸子，现在是空的。

光亮从大缸子处打横扫去，几个陶瓷大花瓶……！一双鞋！真的有人！

她立刻全身颤抖起来，那是一双皮鞋，滑稽地穿在运动裤下面，全湿透了、滴着水。

她一步步靠近，将光束往上移：架在膝头的双手，腕上红红的勒痕和擦伤，湿透的卫衣，然后是一颗棕色的，湿透的脑袋，垂着头。她俯身推那人一下，“嘿！”紧接着往后一缩，那颗头颅缓缓抬起，在强光下眯着眼，显得苍白骇人，可她却止不住地狂喜，她认出来了！那是查尔斯表哥！

她真不知道说什么好，几乎是扑到那人身前，“嘿……你怎么会在这里？玛丽今天神叨叨跟我说，她感受到你的气息……没想到真的是你！你怎么浑身湿透了？为什么都不回来看我们？你过得好吗？”

她的问题像连珠炮打在查尔斯的脸上，使他应接不暇，朦胧中他不知该从哪里说起，说他身败名裂地逃走了？说他遇到了此生挚爱结果挚爱因他而死了？说小铁皮屋里还藏着个老人是他挚爱的外公？说“康斯坦丝你跟我一起把劳埃德干掉吧”？

他什么都说不出，只能怔怔地看着康斯坦丝。

她脸蛋光滑白净，灰蓝色的眼睛兴奋地看着他。

她穿着睡裙亭亭玉立。

她一切都好。

这段时间的经历就像一场永远醒不了的噩梦，总算见到曙光，虽然他还在缠斗，但总算见到曙光了。

到华盛顿的前夜，兰森曾抱着他，他们轻轻地问：冬天，什么时候过去？……春天，还有多远？一切是不是就快要结束了？

查尔斯闭上眼。

康斯坦丝看着她的查尔斯表哥，坐在地窖的墙角里，用满是擦伤的手捂着脸，逐渐整个人抽搐着，无声地痛哭起来。他哭不出声音，只喉咙发出干涩的吞咽声。

康斯坦丝揪着心却什么也说不出，只好把手电筒熄灭，黑暗中将一只手按在他膝头的手上。慢慢坐下，坐在他身边。

18.

后来康斯坦丝又蹑手蹑脚上楼，到劳埃德的房间里搜了几件干衣服，令查尔斯换下湿透的那一身。

查尔斯刚换上一件打底衫，突然想起了什么，将腕上金表轻轻解下，托到康斯坦丝面前，说，“这个，还是还给你们吧，把它留在城堡里。”本来也是他脑袋一热，擅自拿走的。

但是康斯坦丝没有收，她知道那只表是查尔斯的父亲亚瑟布莱克伍德六年前带来的。她回握起查尔斯那只手，抬起头看他。

“我们根本不在意这个，你应该好好收着它。”她微笑，又顿了顿，接下来的话堵在喉咙，“毕竟它是叔叔的……”

——遗物。

通过查尔斯一个小时前嚅嗫着，断断续续的讲述，她知道他刚失去了一个爱人，所以她闭住嘴，不再说出那个沉重的咒语。这真是一种体面的担待。

他的爱人，有为他留下什么吗？

康斯坦丝眼见着查尔斯将金表揣进裤袋，忙伸手拉住他。

“别乱放，怕丢了！……贴身放吧。”她伸出手指点点他打底衫的前胸袋，“等会毛衣外套也穿上，万无一失。”她露出那种机灵女孩的微笑。

查尔斯点头，又把金表从宽大的口袋里掏出来，安放到打底衫的口袋里。刚放在胸口，它凉凉的，硌硌的。再多套几件衣服，也就没有感觉了。

干燥的衣服总比湿的舒爽，查尔斯低头把挤作一堆的衣服下摆扯好，刚一抬头，脸色骤变得惊讶无措，目光直直投向康斯坦丝的身后。

她见状，机械似地拧过头去看。

几步开外，阴影里立着一只纤薄的影子。从天花上地下室泻出来的一小块黄光，打在她细腻的鼻尖和额头上。是玛丽。她听见康斯坦丝起床，下楼，过了一会又上楼，心生疑惑，也悄悄跟下来一探究竟。

结果令她又惊又骇又怒。

惊的是她的直觉一点儿不错，果然是查尔斯回来了；骇的是他会抢走康斯坦丝的爱——别以为她看不出来她姐望着查尔斯时的神情，两眼放着欣喜又眷恋的光；怒的是他一走了之，音讯全无，康斯坦丝为此低落得久久不能恢复。

玛丽一步一步走近了，黄色的眸子像小狼一样锋利。多么瘦削内敛的女孩，怎么能散发出这么强大的气场？每次玛丽出现，他都有种棋逢对手的感觉，而且不管他怎么做都吃力不讨好，这次想必也如此。查尔斯没动作，只沉了声息，严阵以待。

“你来干什么？”她冷然说着，已经把康斯坦丝拉过去，满脸都是敌意。

“我……”

查尔斯看着她，一下就被诘问住了。到底从哪里开始捋出答案？记忆走马灯似地闯进他的脑海，兀自开始播放。

首先是那个一大早就轰走他，喊他“魔鬼”的汽车旅馆老板，后来辗转流连、钱财散尽，好不容易又何其幸运找上了哈兰——自此他布莱克伍德的命运跟斯隆比家族便纠缠在一起，千丝万缕理不开，缠得紧紧的——后来他遇到了兰森。查尔斯痛苦地呜咽一声。

一切还有道理吗？

他穿着那件白色毛衣亮相，犹如一记致命的精神攻击。兰森的身影跟安全完整的康斯坦丝和玛丽的身影重合，他觉得一切都没有道理了。迷失的潮水似乎在小小的地窖里将他卷进深渊。

他说不出话。

玛丽继续追问，“那天你跑去哪了？”

“如果不是劳埃德舅舅，我们早就露宿街头了。也许我们会死。那时候，你在哪？”

“你回来还有意义吗？！”她忍不住提高了音量，挣着脖子，整张脸都因为复杂的感情皱在一起。

“玛丽！”康斯坦丝一转身挡在他俩中间，面向玛丽 她比玛丽稍高，气势却短一截，但她还是发问了，“你难道不也像我一样盼他回来，带我们出去吗？！”

玛丽瞪大了双眼，神情复杂地撇过头去。愠色未消。

查尔斯被震住了，因为玛丽的反应出乎他的预料。难道玛丽对他还有期盼吗？

可是康斯坦丝没有给他们反应的机会，玛丽还沉默着。康斯坦丝后退一步，牵过查尔斯的手，轻轻捏一下，从牙缝里挤出：“有意义。”

她回头望着查尔斯，重复道：“有意义。你回来，是为了带我们出去。是为了带我们去外面的世界。”

凌晨四点，我们终于到达佛蒙特州境内，一路向北，开到北卡宁顿小镇附近。

路边有一间汽车旅馆，兰森一打方向盘，拐进去。

“我们在这里停下做什么？这个点，也没有人值班呀。”

“那就把人叫醒，开一间房，有钱还不赚吗？”兰森冷哼一声，这倒是有他从前纨绔公子的模样。

他俯身，看玻璃门里黑黝黝的办公室，又后退，绕到小房子后头看了一眼。回来办公室前，摁门铃。连续摁了几次，总算有个中年男人出来了，脑袋上稀少的几根头发胡乱缠着，睡得脸肿眼眯，穿着雨靴裹着大棉衣，显然是被吵醒后在寒冷中随手抓了衣物套上。

男人开了办公室的灯，朝外看了我们一眼，随即推开门，带着不耐烦又奇怪的目光把我们让了进去。我们一起走到他的小办公桌上。那桌面是玻璃的，可以看到底下压着小镇的地图。兰森跟老板说话时，我就看地图。

“一间房？”老板瞄了我们一眼，以为我们是情侣。看到我们两个穿衣打扮，似乎放心了些，眼神稍稍缓和。但显然，我们吵着他了，他每句话都很简短，只想尽快打发我们好回去睡觉。

“一间房。”

“到早上12点退房，算一天，你要几天？”

我循着地图上标注的街道细细看着，终于发现在小镇边缘有一条路，叫做布莱克伍德路。那条路直通一处绿地似的区域，被房客信息登记本压住了，看不见。

“两天。”兰森说，“一间房，要两天。”

“一百。”

兰森从衣袋里掏出现金，在老板眼皮底下数给他。八十五，九十，九十五……老板盯着兰森的手指在钞票中翻动。除了一百美元，兰森又多数了几张，按在桌上，“老板，有偿跟你打听些事。”

旅馆老板冷眼看他多数出的钱，斟酌一下，狡黠精明的目光一闪，说，“那看你要打听什么了。”

他们说到这，我扯扯兰森的手肘，将地图上的布莱克伍德路指给他看。他轻轻点头，把那房客登记本拨开，果然出现了一个图标，但不是想象中的小房子图标，而是一个刺眼的红叉，禁忌之地。

兰森指着地图，问，“老板，这个图标为什么是红叉？”

老板不解地皱起眉头，“你打听布莱克伍德家做什么？他们家的人都快死光了。”

“现在还有谁在？”

“两个女孩，还有她们的一个舅舅吧，那个人远游很多年了，最近才回来。”

“没了吗？”

“哼，还有一个，不能称之为人。”老板露出一脸嫌恶，“有一个年轻的布莱克伍德，男的。”

“……哦。”兰森挑起眉毛，脸色也开始微妙变化。虽然娜塔莎早就跟他说过，火灾后劳埃德命人暗中散播谣言，操纵舆论，以此逼走查尔斯。他料到这里的人提起查尔斯都会是这种态度，但真正听到别人以恶言形容他时，他还是难以自持。

我又扯兰森的手肘，示意他克制并且问红叉的事。他整顿了脸色。

“这个红叉是什么意思？”

“哦，就是闲人勿近的意思。布莱克伍德家从不愿意与小镇上的人来往，特别是火灾以前，现在好一点。但她们依旧深居简出，特别是那个大女儿，完全不出门。二女儿虽然出门，也是个怪胎，小孩子们还是怕她俩……”

老板讲开心了，叽里咕噜讲了一堆，也顾不上天冷夜深了。可是兰森刚整顿好的脸色又垮了。他越是讲得开心，兰森的脸色越难看。

话题又转回那个“年轻的男布莱克伍德”。

“他倒是整天来镇上转悠，在咖啡馆里也跟我们聊聊天，谁知竟是个衣冠禽兽！哪有这样的哥哥，为了钱要把妹妹和房子一起烧掉？说是怪胎，怪胎也没他心狠！幸亏那两个女孩逃了，不然现在这块地皮，那些金币，全是他的了。你别说，他还挺有见识的，聪明的人做了坏人可不就是恶魔了吗……”

“现在她们的舅舅回来了，早晚有人给她们守着屋子……”

终于套出了一些重要信息——

“那守门人会不会上街？”兰森问。

“他只在周二……就今天，早上领着小女儿上图书馆去。”

“图书馆在哪？”

“喏。”老板指指书本的标志，那在小镇的中心。

兰森又补给他几张钱，老板面色红润地回去睡了。

我们出了办公室左拐，那间房就在那边。

我走在兰森前面进门，我刚进去，他就带上了门，留我一人在里面，自己站在外面露天的走廊，说要打个电话。

我知道他的心情，即使他用看似方向坚定，条理清晰的面具遮住自己的内心汹涌的暗潮。

我就是在那个时候，在灯光晦暗的汽车旅馆里，决定写下这个故事的。

我才知道我们要面对什么，从斯隆比庄园到布莱克伍德城堡，我们原来在把这两个家族的故事拧在一起。

斯隆比庄园的日子，像是将是瓦蓝和素白泼在帆布上那般明快：早上起床见到兰森，跟他斗几句嘴；接着查尔斯也出现，趁着哈兰没来，我抓紧调侃他们两句，看着查尔斯涨红脸，被兰森狠狠瞪一眼。太阳再升高一些，我可能会去约会——天哪，那时我真的觉得那是约会——浑身浸在粉色的泡泡里。现在有关大卫的部分，已经变成记忆画布上的大窟窿。

我知道假如查尔斯在这里，大卫也会在这里，我无法想象再次与他狭路相逢。说来好笑，有时候我能看懂兰森的心情，但是我看不懂自己的。

一夜的大雨终于停了，斜房顶还溜溜地滴着水。小房间狭窄而寒冷，气氛似乎紧缩起来，我缩缩脖子，兰森拧开了门。

“计划有变，等不及与山姆接应了。娜塔莎他们监测到了劳埃德的车，雨停后就在往本宁顿全速开。……我们现在就去城堡。”

最后一句，兰森有话硬生生掐断没有吐出口。

查尔斯和康斯坦丝是并肩看着玛丽撂下一句，“除非证明火灾不是他的错，不然康斯坦丝你别想走。”之后爬上梯子，出了地窖。

足音“哒哒”远去。地窖出口是圆形，投下一圈地下室里昏黄的灯光。他想起玛丽很喜欢神秘学，这光倒是很有神秘学的意味……但眼前的情形已经容不得他多想，不管玛丽怎样，他至少能在康斯坦丝的帮助下，先把哈兰救出去。这样，斯隆比家便不至于这么被动。

康斯坦丝对于小铁皮房一点也不熟悉，她说这是菜园子的另一端，她从没来过。

出来时查尔斯看了一眼墙上的挂钟，五点半，天快亮了。雨也停了，鞋一踩在地上，遍浅浅地陷进软泥里，要使点力气才能拔出来。康斯坦丝换了靴子，跟在查尔斯身后，不适应湿冷的空气，鼻息短促，发着抖。

他们从右后侧逼近小铁房，这边紧贴着小铁房有一个小扫帚间，查尔斯想如果遇到什么人，还能山闪进去躲一躲。

猫着腰，背靠铁皮，凉凉的，他们手上只有水果刀，康斯坦丝经过厨房时顺便抄在手上的。除了水滴声，一切都静悄悄的，查尔斯清晰地感受到康斯坦丝喷在他身后紧张的鼻息，脑袋一边飞速转动抉择逃跑路线以及他所能想到的意外的应对方式，这容不得差错。

他距离铁皮房的拐角，只半米不到，一只脚已经贴在拐弯墙角处。

“叽呀”

他心里一悚，那是鞋子从软泥中抬起来的声音。从拐角的另一面传来。他不确定，因为那声音很轻、很轻。是大卫？是山姆？是玛丽？哈兰自己逃出来了？

正当他迅速推测时，另一面又传来“叽呀”一声。

又是一步！

那人走得更近了！

查尔斯迅速回头对康斯坦丝说，“注意，有人。”

康斯坦丝紧抿粉嫩的嘴唇，握紧了刀把。退后已经来不及，响声太大了，肯定躲不过去，不如面对面拼一把，如果是大卫，他就直接捅——

“叽呀”

查尔斯也向前一步，他的鞋子也发出了细微的声响。

另一侧的人似乎听到了，“叽呀”声久久没有再次传来。但查尔斯知道那个人还在那里，没有走。他们僵持着，不知过了多久，其实可能只有一分钟，他却觉得自己和墙另一边的人似乎连紧张的呼气都同频了。

僵持下去不是办法，查尔斯打破僵局，往前挪了一步。另一侧的人随即也跟上一步。他握紧刀柄，拉开手臂——如果是大卫我就直接捅——

视野一转，已经转左，一张熟悉的脸将他的刀吓掉了。因为他看到那双蓝眼睛，湛蓝的眼睛、温柔的潮汐、博斯普鲁斯海峡！幻觉！幻觉！日出之际，也是通灵的时刻吗？……就让这一刻延长一会儿，让我看看那双蓝眼睛，我永远都看不够的蓝眼睛。

蓝眼睛瞪圆了，惊和喜同时溢满整个眼眶，他颤抖着，难以置信地吐出那串咒语，“查尔斯？

只不过是分别两天，好像已经是上个世纪的事情了。查尔斯原以为自己已经跟兰森天人永隔，那颗心是死寂了的，此时像是春风捎来火种，把他枯草似的心熊熊重燃。

是的，春天，不要再问冬天什么时候过去，春天什么时候才来。你出现在我面前，这就是春天。

而兰森话音未落时，就觉得被一只利爪拽住了前襟，一股力量势不可挡，将他整个人抓着扭身摔进了那半掩门的扫帚间，他的脊背在冰凉的水泥地上硌得一阵疼。

接着是查尔斯的嘴唇——他想是的吧——狠狠地压了上来，吻在他的唇上，双唇却像一只夹子似的咬得他紧而疼。

他从没经历过这样一个吻，他从没被那个人这样吻过。起初他摔疼了，下意识地闭上眼，那是查尔斯已经扑上来吻他，不如说咬他。

那人不知是吻他还是在咬他，似乎是吻咬交替，冰冷的鼻尖抵在他的脸颊上，冰凉的手不知道什么时候身上来捏着他颈肩相接处的皮肉。

那人吻他，脸颊也蹭着他的，他的齿关终于放松下来迎接他，渐渐地他们脸颊间湿漉漉的，是查尔斯先留的眼泪，他的眼泪就像泉涌，是寒冷中的一湾滚烫，他啃着兰森的嘴唇，像一头野兽。

他似乎展现出了兰森从未见过的兽性，即使的只不过是亲吻。到底是什么让他极度悲伤，极度狂热？兰森不去想。他的手指深深插进那人的头发里，两人的眼泪都融在一块，查尔斯的眼泪滴在他的脸上，流进嘴里，与掠夺式的吻——查尔斯似乎想要吞吃他的灵魂——交融在一起，咸涩、辛辣、酸，怎么一点都不甜，查尔斯的眼泪怎么一点也不甜？

查尔斯的嘴终于松开他，但手已经紧紧抓住他的后脑勺，他支起身，烟青色的眼睛像黑猫的一样哀怨，无措，眼泪还在汩汩往外冒，他整张脸颊湿湿地闪光，热气全部喷吐在兰森脸上。

就像少年维特的独白：日月星辰尽可以安静地升起又落下，我却再也分不清白天和黑夜，周围的世界全给抛到了脑后。他们太忘我了，周围的一切都被抽了真空。他们看着对方的眼睛，久久说不出话，仿佛经历了一场生死。

对于查尔斯来说，他们真的经历了一场生死。他不知是终于能对着兰森掩面痛苦了，还是对着兰森放声大笑，开心得眼泪都要笑出来了。他的心是滋味难言的青桔子。

查尔斯颧骨上的擦伤刺目。兰森抬起手，拇指轻触伤口边缘，扯起嘴角像往常那样尝试开玩笑，“你挂彩了？”

“……”

那人不说话。

青色的眼眸依旧圆睁着，收不住地流眼泪，一圈紫红勒痕的手覆上兰森的手，从自己侧脸上拿下来，埋头深深吻住。

他闻到那手上泥土的味道，不好闻，尽量搜寻到熟悉的体味，深吸一口，安心了。

“嘘——有人来了。”

康斯坦丝用气音说道。查尔斯翻下身，兰森支起身，他们才发现正当他们滚到扫帚间里忘我地亲吻时，康斯坦丝钻进来，俯在门缝许久，帮他们望风。

兰森下意识地抹抹嘴，轻声支吾道，“谢谢。”

19.  
听康斯坦丝示意有人，兰森和查尔斯对望一眼，都将汹涌的情感尽力压下，屏息从门缝观察。树叶再次咯吱作响，随即响起一声猫叫，是乔纳森。

“乔纳森！你怎么在这儿？”

康斯坦丝掩口惊呼一声。乔纳森跳进她怀里。她摸摸乔纳森柔软橘黄的皮毛，担心地说，“外面这么冷，你怎么出来的？”乔纳森叫了一声，似乎在说“这不能怪我。”

猫应该是从查尔斯溜进城堡的小窗跳出来的。

虚惊一场。康斯坦丝拨开了扫帚间的门，三人潜行至小铁皮屋里，看到哈兰虚弱地蜷在角落里，肩膀在发抖。

我在庄园门口的灌木树丛里独自等待，夜雨打湿的树林比平时更阴冷，脚踝和手腕冻得几乎失去知觉。我挪挪身子，期望活动能生出些热量。但在这种酷寒里，每多做一个动作的都是难以忍受的能量消耗，我最终打消了这念头。

兰森走时说，等他找到查尔斯和哈兰，要由我在外面接应。还说支援已经在路上。他说得很快，含糊其辞，好像要掩饰什么。

我扒开手表看，已经凌晨六点，一天中最冷的时刻到来，其实人体是无知无觉的。四周静悄悄的，更高的枯枝偶然滴下几滴雨水。从我站着的小林坡往下看，镇上的房子都黑黝黝的，屋顶湿漉漉在月光下森然反光。我裹紧了羽绒服。

倚在树干上，我能感受到身上的热量在迅速流失，折腾了一整日，我几乎睡着了。

突然，我被枝叶骚动的沙声惊醒，还没来得及回头看，一只宽大的手便从后一把捂住我的嘴，接着是一股刺鼻的药味拱上来。我知道那人是谁，但我来不及喊出他的名字或是大声呼救，就已经失去了意识。

漏了一夜的雨，地板冰凉刺骨。

“哈兰？……哈兰？”

游走在模糊的意识边界，哈兰听到熟悉的唤声，那时他脑海里一闪一闪的是难以分辨的旧时光。他看不清那些画面，但他就是知道。当年退伍即失业的年轻的自己、稿纸纷飞、孩子哭闹、炉灶空荡。睁开眼时，他以为自己已经死了，因为他看到兰森。兰森紧紧抓着他的手臂，那一处钝痛，但传来一些令人安心的暖意。接着他看到查尔斯的脸和一张年轻女孩的脸（他想那应该是查尔斯的妹妹），这才颤巍巍地问兰森：“你……没死？”

兰森哭笑不得，到底是谁到处说他死了？

“怎么样？站得起来吗？”兰森试着搀哈兰。他扶着墙壁，慢慢起来，像是支起一座枯萎的十字架。他抬头看看兰森的侧脸，抿了抿嘴。

当你丢失了最珍爱的事物，你就会猛地发现，有些你一直紧紧攥住的东西其实没这么重要。细沙终究是握不住的，不如扬了，免得弄脏衣衫。哈兰忽然觉得自己错过了一辈子的时光，要向兰森道出真相，向布莱克伍德的后代们道出真相，然后他去自首，还他们一片干净光明的天地。

“兰森，等我们出去，我要……”

他们穿过铁门，话没说完已经噎回去，因为就在兰森搂着他的肩转弯的瞬间，他见到劳埃德穿着雨衣赫然立在他们面前。

药效很快消退，我意识到自己被人横抱着（我这么重，辛苦他了），嘴被胶带封住，穿行在小树林里。那是布莱克伍德家围墙里的那片树林，抱着我的是大卫。我哼了几声，奋力挣扎几下，大卫发现我醒了，低头看我。一瞬间，视野里在阴暗中极速移动的枯枝和天空被他的脸整个遮去。他蒙着脸，只露出眼睛。

只露出眼睛我也认得出那是他。

他的眼睛陌生又熟悉。其实我从没在这样的角度看过他的眼睛，幽森得像翡翠，仅剩的最后一丝温存早就溜走，他在我眼里看到了什么呢？看到了自己吧，也许他看到真正的自己，撕下假面的自己，真残忍，他怎么好意思用我的眼睛映自己的影子？

他只看了我一眼，意识到我要下去自己走，抵不过我挣扎——这时我的体重有了优势——把我放下了。我脚一沾地，他就迅速捞过我的双手，往后一扭，押住我，往前走。劳埃德回头看了一眼，目光交错，他的眼神更是老练，很冷静，似乎一切都在他掌握之中。

灿白的太阳露脸，白光孱弱地在水汽中漫开，这夜终究没有下出雪，云都散了，那时我们走到一幢小铁皮屋之前。一转角，一个亭亭玉立的女孩出现，刚从门里出来。她一见我们，面色灰沉，紧紧皱眉，庄重防备，而她手上竟抱着一只猫，怎么看怎么诡谲。

我看到女孩身后是兰森，他搂着虚弱的哈兰。断后是查尔斯，他的背撞到兰森身上，疑惑转过头来，猛地瞪大了双眼，随即那眼神就像刀一样锋利了，跟打头的女孩有几分神似。

我惊讶地看看查尔斯，又看兰森，又回头看大卫。兰森递给我一个“晚点再说”的眼神，大卫神色则波澜不惊。

“好……没想到这就聚齐了。真是计划赶不上变化。”劳埃德狡黠的眼扫视一圈，对康斯坦丝挥挥手，说，“你在这里干什么？回去睡觉，去。”

康斯坦丝抱着乔纳森的手臂紧了紧，往后退一步，靠近查尔斯。见她绷着脸不动，劳埃德做作地按了按太阳穴，转而对查尔斯冷笑道，“噢，你——欢迎。”然后他两手一摊，朝后指指我，“那我们在这里谈。”

我看到兰森和查尔斯两个人站在那里悄悄使眼色，好像在交流什么。劳埃德身子移动了一下，有东西在他后腰寒光一闪，我意识到那是枪，立刻不住地大口喘起气来，开始担心他的手下是不是每个人都有枪，他们在哪，是不是都埋伏在周围？

我朝查尔斯和兰森猛眨眼，极力想要传达这讯息，可天色还是太暗，只能看到他们轻轻偏头对望，而他们看不到我在这边猛眨眼。大卫那双宽大的手还紧紧钳着我的手腕，在这酷寒的日出时分竟渗出了些汗。

劳埃德朝哈兰走过去几步，挖苦道，“怎么样，斯隆比先生，站得住吗？要不还是去客厅，给你找张椅子，倒杯茶，我们舒舒服服地谈？“

哈兰瞪了他一眼。

“这样，我们各退一步，你那条生意线给我，我们之间的恩怨一笔勾销。”他说着，看了一眼查尔斯，“但是你不能再庇护这个小混蛋，我迟早要做掉他。呐，这个交易公平公正吧？”

“劳埃德舅舅！你到底要对他做什么？”康斯坦丝拔高音量。

“要他偿布莱克伍德家欠我的债。”他对查尔斯说，“我发现只把你赶走是远远不够的，总有一天你会杀回来。你一天不死，我一天不能放心。那些迫害我的老家伙都死光了，老头的债亚瑟、约翰偿，他们死了你继续偿。”

“可你已经把他们毒死了。”我听见查尔斯冷冷地说，“你怎么知道康斯坦丝不吃糖，谁告诉你的？”

劳埃德发出一丝不易察觉的冷笑。

“要哄骗一个小女孩很难吗？”

康斯坦丝痛苦地捂上脸，玛丽知道她不吃糖。

劳埃德似乎也不介意让康斯坦丝知道这些恶心事了，又对哈兰重复了一次，“小混蛋和欧洲生意给我，之前的恩怨一笔勾销。”

“还能勾销吗？”哈兰突然发出尖利干涩的责问，又好像呐喊。

“斯隆比和布莱克伍德早就同流合污，一起烂臭了！从二十年前就开始了！是，你走私的事，是我告诉布莱克伍德的；你剩下的钱，也是我起了贪念，怂恿他们分的，这些事都已经发生，罪恶像雪球一样越滚越大，报应就在暗处窥探。无可挽回，无可勾销”

劳埃德的脸沉了，怒火其实已经在他胸腔内燃烧：他如此自命不凡，而他这一辈子却吃了如此多的亏，即使斯隆比家的境况已经日薄西山，他仍被它束缚手脚，掰解不开。

“我也不准备挽回了。我算是死过一次的人，”哈兰说着，看了看兰森。没有什么比眼见着兰森活着更重要，他冷眼看着兰森和查尔斯一路走来，怎么会看不出查尔斯的愧疚。然而他也不全是为了查尔斯的愧疚，他也厌烦了躲躲藏藏，厌烦了用这样的手段喂养家里的蛀虫，他已经全然觉悟，没有什么是放不下的，除了后辈们挺直背板的权利。

“什么意思？“劳埃德悟出其中意味，仍是不信。

哈兰艰难地直了直背板，“我准备自首。”

查尔斯和兰森听到这里，四目相望，一时似有千般情感涌到嘴边，不知该先去体味哪种。这一刻，他们都信了命。没有谁是贸然闯入，没有谁将谁牵扯，甚至不用为他们自己找借口，哈兰已经为他们决定。这正和兰森设想的一样：为了把哈兰和查尔斯搞出来，他不惜报警，赔上斯隆比的所有家产也在所不惜——再说，那只能算他们偷来的，本就不是他们自己的。斯隆比和布莱克伍德的昨日辉煌都是偷来的幻梦，总有一天破灭，不管是从前、当下还是以后。

“不行！”劳埃德突然大吼一声，扑向哈兰，就像一头狗熊扑向年老枯瘦的狮子，哈兰退后几步抵挡，我见状，想要冲上前去，就像兰森和查尔斯做的那样，却被大卫冷酷地一把拉回。

劳埃德那双带着皮手套的手已经掐住了哈兰的脖子，查尔斯手里寒光一闪，掏出一把小刀，反手就在劳埃德的手臂划上一刀。劳埃德痛叫一声将手推开去，哈兰随即跌坐在地。大卫还是站在我身后，像座石山紧紧押住我。

查尔斯一伸手把哈兰捞回他和兰森身后，两个年轻男人往那一站，护在前头。

“他有枪，你有武器吗？”查尔斯看到了那支枪。

“没有。”

“呃，刀给你？”

兰森还没来得及白他一眼说“Come on——”便听到“砰”的一声巨响，有什么东西“嗖”地飞过耳边，一回头，铁皮屋上穿了个孔。他们甩回头看，只见劳埃德的老管家刚赶来，手上黑黝黝的枪口还在吐着白烟。

劳埃德见状，把捂着伤口的手放下，心里多了几分底气，得意的笑容已经在嘴角。

“敬酒不吃吃罚酒，做生意，或者死。”他一步步走进，“我做了这么多铺垫，安插了卧底，操控舆论，不惜防火烧房子……都是为了惩罚你们斯隆比家。哈兰·斯隆比，你说我们落得这般田地，你要负多少责任？”

劳埃德话顿了顿，把目光投向查尔斯身后的哈兰，狠狠道，“拿命偿我失去的东西……够不够？”

没人反应过来。

他猛地抄过身边查尔斯的手——手里握着一柄利刃——抠出刀柄，欲刺哈兰。他大喊了一声老管家的名字，老管家应声抬枪，对准了兰森，可他老了，视力不佳，得边往前走边瞄准。查尔斯眼疾手快，反手跟劳埃德抢刀，两人直接滚在地上，兰森和康斯坦丝想帮查尔斯，已经俯下身去，康斯坦丝抬头，见枪口远远对着他俩，瞪大了双眼。

管家从我们身旁经过，全然不顾我和大卫。于是我伸出脚去绊他，他果然身子一歪，仰倒下去，慌乱间他扣动扳机。他落地瞬间，“砰“地枪响。

我两眼一黑，只听枪声响，吓得紧紧闭上眼。当时只觉得腕上压力一松，有人影在眼皮外一晃，随即什么东西软软摔在我的脚下。我睁眼看发现是大卫。他穿着棕色的外套，肩膀处已经渗出乌黑的血，金色的头发在初露的晨曦里寥落、凌乱地摊在泥地上。

那该死的管家居然毫发无伤，一个轱辘翻出去又上膛，瞄兰森。他可能没想到我的双手已经解放了，我从后面扑上去，用体重把那老管家扑倒在地上，从后夺下枪，照他后脑勺狠狠一凿，他抽搐一下，晕了。

在管家晕厥的三十秒前，铁皮屋旁。兰森知道枪在指着，顾不得太多，只能拉上康斯坦丝绕到另一边，大概只花了两秒。可是就这短短两秒，劳埃德的刀尖已经扎在查尔斯的胸口上。康斯坦丝听到这进在自己咫尺的两人同时发出骇人的痛苦的吼叫，好像整个世界都要被这两个男人的吼声撕成两半。

兰森终于抽出劳埃德腰后的枪，上膛就是一枪，劳埃德尖叫着从查尔斯身上翻下去，在地上扭动。

太阳升出半轮，一阵杂乱的脚步声从屋后绕过来，一个红头发的女人和一个黑皮肤的男人带着一群警察，打破了这黎明前最后的黑暗。

兰森扔下枪，扑到查尔斯身前。男人躺着，手还搭在衣襟前，紧紧闭着眼睛，面色如灰。兰森杀红了眼睛，老天，才刚重逢，别说你就要用这种方式把他永远夺走！

兰森颤抖着手摇查尔斯，“喂，查尔斯——你这混蛋，醒醒！”

查尔斯没应答，兰森的心极速坠落，已经不知道要如何自处，有一瞬间他想抄过那把枪，饮弹自尽算了。全世界沉默了几秒。查尔斯的睫毛颤了颤，随即从嘴角溜出一声痛苦的呻吟，将眼睛睁开了。

兰森绽开脸，惊喜地结巴，“你……你没事！”

查尔斯躺在泥泞的土地上，背后被厚厚的衣服拱着，定定地认真地盯了兰森几秒，自己慢慢爬起身，问，“你想我有什么事？”

“没有！没有！”

兰森大喊着，把他拉进怀抱里，两人的胸膛重重撞在一起，撞得他们都生疼。

康斯坦丝知道为什么刀刺破衣服插进查尔斯的胸膛，他还能毫发无伤。查尔斯拉开衣服，把手掏进衣袋里掏摸半天，拿出那块金灿灿的表，手指却渗出了血，无奈地笑道，“可惜这表盘碎了……”

康斯坦丝朝他挤眼，露出机灵女孩的微笑。而就在这时，她的余光却瞥到一只瘦削的身影，不知是何时出现的。玛丽立在铁皮屋一角，不远不近地看着这残局，表情莫测。

我去查看大卫。他歪在地上，眯着眼，弓着身子，嘴巴嘶嘶出气，忍着那种钻心的疼痛，见我过去查看，硬生生把嘴闭上，装硬。一点都不好笑，我蹲在那看着，伸手把自己嘴上贴的胶带揭掉，蹲在那看着他。

太阳爬出地平线了，警车长鸣，穿深蓝色棉服的救护人员走进城堡，金晖爬上它瓦蓝的斜顶。

最后是娜塔莎和山姆张罗了全场，受伤的用担架抬上救护车，没受伤的跟着回警察局。折腾了一日，黄昏时分，警长打发兰森、查尔斯和我回汽车旅馆休息。

“暂时没你们的事了，今晚先回去，明天我们再沟通回马萨诸塞的事情。”

我们在警局楼下的公交站分别，他们回了汽车旅馆。

快回到旅馆时，下起雪来，他们都把大兜帽带上。兰森看着查尔斯内里穿着劳埃德那些过时又花哨的羊毛衫，外面套着警局借来的派给清洁工人的大棉衣，笑他看起来像从蹩脚设计师的试衣间里落跑的模特。

查尔斯疲惫但真心地笑了，踢了一脚路边的小石子，“明天几点去警局？”

“长官说上午10点。”

“娜塔莎和山姆去哪了？”

“他们还留在那里交涉。”

“噢。我都没和他们好好打个招呼。”

“会有机会的。”

“嗯。”

“康斯坦丝和玛丽呢？”兰森问。

“回城堡了。”

“玛丽总是偷看你。”兰森酸酸地说。

“真的？”查尔斯偏头笑道，“她一直怪我烧了房子，独自离开，害康斯坦丝伤心什么的。”

“房子不是你烧的，你是被逼走的，她也听到劳埃德说了。”

“嗯。”

“我猜她只是拉不下脸找你说话。”兰森坚定地说。

“希望是这样。”查尔斯说。

他们沉默了一会。

“哈兰自首了……你们家其他人怎么办？”查尔斯低着头看着脚尖一前一后，他发现自己还穿着那双蹩脚的皮鞋。

沙哑的声音穿过湿冷的空气过来，兰森偷偷看他一眼，说，“不知道。另寻出路吧。斯隆比家 的人大多还没学会自食其力。”

“你学会了吗？”

“嘶——”兰森假装倒吸一口冷气，说，“布莱克伍德先生难道是在问我养不养得起他？”

……

他们笑的时候，暖融融白汽呼在夜色里。他们并肩走在小镇昏黄的街灯下，皑皑白雪中，断断续续，轻言轻语，小心试探着兜转了一大圈，终于绕到两人真正想说的话上。

“其实，”汽车旅馆的招牌就在不远处闪烁着，兰森停下了脚步，查尔斯疑惑地看着他，“如果哈兰不愿自首，我也想好要报警了……我才不管这么多。”

查尔斯怔怔瞅他半天，话语在肚子里翻转一百回，最终只吐出了句：“谢谢你。”

怎么这时候嘴笨起来了？

兰森很不满意，他需要一个吻。但其实没关系，谁主动都行，他凑去吻了查尔斯，说，“答应我这会是你最后一次对我说这种话……”

白炽灯无力地亮着，偶有几个护士匆匆而过，我听到自己虚弱的脚步回荡在死寂的走廊里。大卫躺在地上肩膀汩汩流血的样子在我脑海里萦绕了一整日。警局的人告诉我，他没有生命危险，只是术后还要住院观察。

我循着门牌数过去，3606、3607、3608。3608是他的病房门牌。发黄的白漆木门上有个小观察窗，还隔着几步我就看到他了，那张脸模糊不清，恬静睡着。突然间，我一瞬的错觉，以为这是某个平常的夜晚，我赤脚踩在他小公寓的地毯上，从客厅绕过工作间，他的睡脸在被室灯映成橘色的墙壁后出现。

突然一张脸闪出来，把整个小窗格遮住。

我回到现实。

那张大脸是一位守夜警长的。大卫算嫌犯，修养好仍旧要扭送警局。警长眉头倒数，凶狠地朝我摆手，示意我离远去，不准探视。

我张张嘴，不知该说什么，后退几步，环视一周，见到旁边有个长椅。我走去，按着膝头坐下时，满心沉重，觉得自己已经很老了。

也许思绪和情感真的能通过脉搏传达？他早上钳住我的手时，拇指腹一直贴在我的脉搏上。不知为何，我感受他的矛盾。我又瞅了一眼那门牌。从衣袋里摸出手机，扯掉毛线手套，点开备忘录。是了，我决定在等待大卫恢复的这段时间里做这件事。

——那大概就是故事的起点：一辆火红色的小轿车出现在银杏道的拐角，直朝我们庄园驶来。我一直盯着那马戏团帐篷似的车头……


End file.
